Maybe it's Love?
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: Who would ever see her someone other than a friend? He would.  Who would love a self centered jerk? She would.  its in high school so its an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe its love?

**Okay, I really don't want to describe the characters.**

**I think we all know how Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Tenten, Neji and Rock Lee look like in Shippuden right?**

**If not then well then this isn't the story for you. And see the show!**

**So I'll just tell the story, it's an AU.**

_**Konoha High School or KHS or simply KH.**_

...

No one was excited to go back to school, even if they had had a two week break for spring. Sure it was their last year of high school, but it was Monday which meant five days until Friday.

"I can't believe we're back-" grunted the lazy Nara Shikamaru "-what a drag."

"Just three more months Shika-" Chouji told his best friend while he ate some barbeque chips.

Shikamaru looked at him and nodded "It's still a drag!" he told him, Chouji shrugged as they began walking, he looked around for her.

"Think she's running late?" Chouji asked, Shikamaru yawned "Probably, you know it take Ino an hour to get ready."

Ino Yamanaka, their closest and bossiest and scariest friend ever. Her long blond hair swung as she ran towards them, yes she was running late.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Ino at them. Shikamaru with his hands in his pockets sighed and Chouji smiled "Hi Ino"

"Hey Chouji" she said catching her breath.

She smiled and told her lazy friend "-I see you're tired Shika." he yawned (again) "-when aren't you?" she asked him, and he shrugged "Let's just go, already."

…

"Make friends with Sasuke Uchiha, it is very important" Danzo told Sai before he left the house.

He nodded "I will grandfather" he said as he left the house.

"Hurry up Sai!" Sakura yelled.

"Coming" he said. Sai smiled, "Good morning Sakura." He looked around "-where is Naruto?"

Sakura shrugged "I don't know. He's probably going to be late."

As they walked down the road they saw him, he was waiting for them.

"Ramen-" Naruto said as his stomach growled "-I want ramen!"

"Didn't you eat before you came here?" Sakura asked him, he shook his head "- thought I was going to be late."

"Morning Naruto" he told the blonde, Naruto made a face and grunted "Hmm"

Sai had been new last year, he had a hard time to fit in and make friends and then Sakura and Naruto began talking to him.

They way he spoke was weird, as if thought he'd never talked to anyone his entire life, as if he had been homeschooled or in prison all alone.

"Has your appetite affected your emotions again?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm hungry!" he said as his stomach growled.

Sakura giggled, "Come on, if we hurry we can get breakfast at school"

…

"Akamaru, you can't come, I'm sorry!" Kiba told his giant white dog, he whined as he grabbed his bag. He was trying to fit inside.

He laughed "Akamaru, you can't fit like you did when you are a puppy" Kiba told him, Akamaru whined again.

He didn't like the fact that Kiba was leaving and wouldn't come back until 3:20, what was he going to do?

"I'm sure Hinata is waiting for us, hurry it up Kiba" said the silent Shino, who only watched as Akamaru tug his back in order for Kiba not to leave.

"Akamaru-" he heard Hana "-he'll be back" Akamaru sat down and gave a half whine and growl.

"Go be fore you're late Kiba" his sister told him, "Bye Shino" she told him with a smile.

He waved at her "Good day Hana," he said as they headed to school.

…

"What a youthful day!" yelled an excited Rock Lee.

Tenten raised an eyebrow "It's Monday Lee, there's nothing youthful about that" she told him as they headed to the Hyuuga house hold.

Neji stepped out and began without saying anything, Tenten and Lee behind him.

"Neji where's Hinata?" Tenten asked her.

"School" he told her.

Lee smiled "Is she doing alright?"

He nodded "Better"

Tenten couldn't help but frowned "It's been a year already?"

"No" he said sticking to small words; he wasn't a big fan of long conversations, thought when he's with Tenten he feels comfortable, he'd known her for four years now.

"-it will be a year next Monday"

"She is strong," Lee told them, as they nodded they walked the rest of the way to school in silence

…

She sat on the bench reading and waiting for her friends.

"Hey Hinata, sorry we're late, Akamaru wanted to came and you know how stubborn he gets, he was so used to having me around for break and when we had to enter again, he wasn't so happy."

"Its okay" she told them with a smile as she closed her book.

Her long indigo haired shined with the morning sun, as it also made her pale white pearly eyes show their thru color; a light lavender.

"Good morning Hinata" Shino told her, her smile never left her face "Good morning Shino"

She loved spending time with them, every Friday afternoon all four of them (that mean Akamaru) would go to the open field and research bugs.

Thought Kiba didn't like picking them from Akamaru' white fur.

"I see I have caught up to you Hinata" Neji told his cousin "Morning Neji, Tenten, Lee"

"Good morning Hinata" both Rock Lee and Tenten told her.

All six walked inside as they heard the mornig argument between the second and third loud mouth, Naruto keeping the first loud mouth of KH.

"Billboard brow!"

"Ino pig!" they heard in the hallways.

"First day back and they're already at it?" asked Tenten herself.

Neji shook his head "-seniors and still so immature"

"I don't understand them. Aren't they like best friends?" Tenten asked Neji.

"-I couldn't care less."

As the rookies headed to there class after the small show in the hall, lucky and unlucky for some all nine rookies plus Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji were in the first period class.

English class with Mr. Umino Iruka, and during English class, Mr. Umino would have you pair up with some one for a whole week, having someone different every week.

This time she didn't know who she was going to be with, hopefully Kiba or Shino or even Naruto.

"Take your seats-" he told them from the front of the class, "-we have a new student today"

The class was silence "Come on to the front" he said as the class looked around for the new face.

He'd gotten up from the back of the class, in hands in his pockets.

"Omg, he's H-O-T, hot" most of the girls squealed, Hinata was quite still blushing from earlier, Naruto wanted to see her dance.

"Introduce your-self to the class-" Iruka told him.

His eyes wondered the class, all the girls were drooling over him, except one, she was looking outside the window.

"My name-" the girl didn't look at him "-my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Iruka waited to see if he said anything else. No.

"-take a seat nest to Miss Hyuuga." Hinata looked up and finally saw him, he looked at her and she looked down and sat next to her without saying anything.

The new guy was sitting with her; she took out her book and looked at the teacher.

"-Okay well since it's the first day of class, and a new week I have the teams for this week-" he took out his book and began calling names.

"Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi"

Ino smiled "Well at least I'm with you Chouji-" she said wondering why all of a sudden she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Yeah," he nodded as he opened another bag of chips.

"Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha" he said the next group, and she looked at him; she was with the new guy?

Great, she was blushing but nodded. She diditn do well with new people.

He looked at her, she was blushing and he smirked. She was a shy one.

"Sakura Haruno and Sai"

"It looks like we will be in a team" Sai told her.

"Well, it not like I have a choice" she told him.

"Tenten and Neji Hyuuga" he continued.

Like always Neji said nothing, and Tenten smiled.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame"

"Well, looks like we are together this week" Kiba told him.

"Looks like it" Shino said.

"Nami and Katsu"

They both smiled, Katsu looked at Nami and nodded.

"Perfect" she thought.

"And finally our group of three is Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ah man, what a drag!"

"Yes, I have an amazing team with youthful friends!" yelled Rock Lee.

"I have bushy brows? And a lazy genius" Naruto smiled "-sweet!" he said.

"Well for the remainder of the period, you may move around but please keep it quite" Iruka said taking a seat.

Hinata felt very uncomfortable with him. He was looking at her.

Hinata grabbed her bag and got up from her seat, and walked towards Kiba and Shino just in time because all the girls rushed over to the Uchiha.

"Im Nami"

"Sakura"

"Ino-"

"I don't care, leave me alone," he said to them as he got up and walked out the door.

Iruka looked up as Sasuke had left, confused he looked at the girls who simply pouted "Did I miss something?" he asked himself.

"What a jerk!" Naruto said "-who would talk to the pretties girls like that?" he asked looking at his as he called it his-future-wife Sakura.

"Give it a rest Naru-dork!" Kiba told him.

"Ki-Kiba d-don't be m-mean" she told Kiba.

Naruto smiled "Look dog-boy-"

Kiba growled "-who are you calling dog-boy!"

DING! Saved by the bell, Hinata grabbed Kiba by the wrist and pulled him out of the class.

"C-come on K-Kiba" she opened the door and headed out when she bumped into "S-sorry-"

"Why don't you watch were you're going" she heard a cold voice.

She looked up at him, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey man she said she was sorry!" Kiba barked at him.

Sasuke looked at him, they locked eyes. Kiba stood his guard and now had Hinata behind him, in a brother protective way.

Neji and Naruto saw what happened and came out as well "-Uchiha don't mess with my cousin, or you'll deal with me" Neji warned him.

Sasuke smirked "-just say when." he replied and began walking down the hall

Hinata had seen his eyes. Sadness. Guilt. Loneliness. Something she saw in her eyes everyday she saw herself in a mirror.

"Man, Naru-dork was right. He is a jerk." Kiba looked at Hinata "Come on Hina"

"I'll have to keep a eye on him" Neji told him, Hinata smiled "Thank you" as she and Kiba left.

second period was Math with Mr. Sarutobi Asuma

The rookies were in there as well, except for Sakura. She was in advanced math with Mr. Ebisu.

Math was Shikamaru' least favorite subject thought he was good at it he'd always sleep.

Mr. Sarutobi always threw an eraser at him waking him up he'd say "_Man math is such a drag"_ or "_Man this class is so troublesome_"

Third class she had Gym with Mr. Guy or as he called himself Mighty Guy, again all rookies including Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee were there.

This was Lee' favorite class, and Shikamaru' least favorite, well all his classes were his least favorite, so he'd go to the school roof and sleep usually during forth as well.

The girls had Dance with Mrs. Yuuhi so they danced and stretched most of the time.

Guy always caught Naruto taking a peak in there, and Guy would always make him run 50 times around the gym.

Plus Sakura and Tenten along with Mizuki and Kokoro would always beat him up, eventually he learned his lesson after three years.

Fourth period was Chemistry with Mr. Hatake Kakashi along with all the people in her first class. Naruto' favorite class because he liked burning stuff.

Last year he had brought a cup of ramen and burned it, making the fire department show up.

Hinata sat near Sasuke again, and like first period she didn't say anything.

She just took out her book, but this time she forgot it when she went to Kiba' desk.

"-I really didn't plan anything so just do whatever" Kakashi said to the class as he took out his "College books" _Make-out paradise_.

Hinata sat down next to Kiba then she looked at him, he looked irritated with all the girl drooling over him "He's in all my classes?"

"You okay Hina?" Kiba asked her, he looked at the same direction she was looking "He's in all your classes?" he said angrily.

"K-Kiba, ple-please don't make a s-scene." she said holding on h to his arm and holding (almost hugging him) down.

Sasuke looked in the direction of the Hyuuga girl, she was holding onto the boy with the red fang marks on both of his cheeks.

He was looking at him, and she was looking at him.

Sasuke simply turned around and didn't even bother on turning back at him, however he looked at her, and how she looked at Kiba as she held his arm.

Kiba eventually nodded "Okay, but if he gives you anymore trouble-"

"-thank you" she told him.

"He will not give her anymore trouble" Shino told them.

"Shi-Shino not you t-too!" she panicked.

"Do not worry for me Hinata" he told her looking at the Uchiha guy.

DING! The last bell rang, waking up a sleeping Shikamaru.

"What a drag, I was just having a nice dream" he said out loud.

"Let me guess. It was about clouds" Chouji told him, Shikamaru nodded.

Getting up Shikamaru stretched and he and Chouji left the class.

"Mall time!" yelled the girls, now that there was a new hot guy they had to look good.

"Alright! Let's go to Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto yelled heading out the door as Sai and Sakura nodded.

"Are you coming, Hina?" Kiba asked her, Shino was already out the door.

Hinata grabbed her bag and looked for her book, it wasn't there "Yes, umm let me j-just get m-y book" she told him heading back to her seat near the window.

"-I'll catch u-up in a s-second" she told him, Kiba nodded "Okay" he said as he caught up to Shino.

The door closed "Looking for this?" she heard, she quickly turned around "-S-S-Sasuke?"

He smirked at her "Am I making you nervous?" he asked her, she shook her head "N-no I just umm…I'm just…c-can I have my b-book please?" she stuttered.

He shrugged "-you're an interesting one, you know?" he told her slowly walking towards her, she was frozen in place unable to move.

"No, I…umm I'm j-just m-me" she said.

"Exactly" he told her, "-first day here and you made an impression"

"H-how?" she asked, all she did was sit next to him, well Kakashi sat him next to her but that wasn't the point.

"By ignoring me" she looked at him, he was now inches away from her, he was talker than her.

She reached his shoulders "-you're not like the others"

Hinata didn't say anything else, she saw his shoulder move, he was lifting an arm "Here" he said handing her, her book.

"T-thank you" she told him, smiling she grabbed her bad from her desk and headed out the door.

…

As she sat on her bed, when she received a text from Naruto "It's him!" she said with a smile on her face.

Naruto Uzumaki the boy she liked since her freshman year, the boy who had caused her to have many good friends, and the boy who only saw her as a friend.

Hinata I was wondering if you want 2 hang out 2nite? She read the message and thought, hang out with him? She smiled and replied Sure.

Less than twenty seconds came Naruto' reply ^_^ a smiley that made her smile as well, her stomach felt the slight movement of butterflies, she was nervous and happy.

"N-Naruto" she smiled as she began getting ready.

No matter what she always wore big clothes, not even if her body was petite and well developed as she thought of it.

After what had happened to her two years ago, she couldn't ware reveling clothes.

"Okay" she said as she looked herself in the mirror, she wore her navy blue sweats, a pink long sleeved shirt on top of cream tang-top and white shoes.

She found her father, who was reading the paper, "I'm g-going out dad,"

Her father looked at her; she had her long black sweater, as always, "Where?" he asked her.

"With Naruto-" she bit her lips "-and maybe with Kiba afterwards"

"-I will have Kuro be with you-" she nodded but her father said "-be careful" she nodded again and smiled "I will" as she headed out the door, when she saw Kuro, her father' one year old Doberman.

"Hi Kuro"

"Arf" he said grabbing on to her sweater.

"I'll be fine-" she told him, Kuro looked at his big brown eyes "-I'll be at Kiba's" and with that she left, with Kuro watching behind her.

Everywhere she went he went. he didn't need a leash he simply walked beside her.

"Hi, Hinata!" she heard his voice "H-hi N-Naruto-" she told him.

"I see Kuro is with you, again" he grinned, she nodded "Yeah"

"Hi Hina!" she heard Sakura' voice.

"Hello S-Sakura" she said, her eyes sadden, thinking that it would only be her and Naruto.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, Sakura gave him a questionable look "Who?"

"The jerk!" he said.

"Who?" Sakura asked again "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sakura smacked the back of his head "Don't yell at me!" she yelled.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his bump "-sorry"

"Why is he g-going to be h-here?"

Then Kiba appeared with Akamaru "-to apologies"

Hinata' heart jumped "D-don't t-tell me... that umm y-you-"

"No one talks to my best friend like that!" Naruto told her.

_Best friend_, all of a sudden she hated those words, who was ever going to see more than a _friend_?

"-But how did you-"

...

After Hinata left with dog-boy Naruto was waiting for just outside, he didn't ask and simply began walking.

"Want to hang out tonight?"

"With you? No!" he told the blond.

"Come on!" Naruto nagged at him even more, he'd noticed that Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows "No!"

"Come on!"

"No, I don't even like you!" yelled an aggravated Sasuke.

"Please!" he begged again, his patients were running low "Fine!"

...

"I followed him" Naruto said before Sakura finished her question.

"That's not stalker-like" Sakura told him.

"Our point is, he's going to apologize to you Hinata" Kiba told her, "-and if he doesn't-"

"K-Kiba, Na-Naruto p-please d-don't," she begged them.

She just didn't like the fact of them in a fight, with Sasuke, with anyone.

"Naru-idiot" they heard his cold voice, Hinata turned and saw him, Sasuke Uchiha, the school jerk.

Naruto frowned at him "Uchiha-jerk" his emotionless eyes looked at him and at the dog-boy.

Next to dog-boy and his mutt, was Sakura the pink haired annoying girl and Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-" Hinata whispered "-p-please l-leave" she told him. He raised an eye at her "Why?"

"-p-please!" she told them turning to face Naruto and Kiba, Kiba looked at Naruto, who gave in "Fine"

"Okay" Kiba smiled "-you know you are a good friend, Hina"

She sighed "T-thank you" she whispered.

Sasuke had no clue what had just happened "Hn, I'm out" Sasuke told them walking back.

"Wait-" Kiba growled "-the reason why we brought you here was to apologize to Hinata"

He turned and stared back "What for?" he asked.

"What happened in the hall" he reminded him, Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was simply standing between him and Kiba "Are you serious?"

"Very" Kiba told him, as he took another step towards him, but Hinata stopped by hugging him. he didn't know why but he felt angry.

"Sorry" he told her, she smiled "Its fine" she said with smile still on her face.

"She so different, she's like no other."

**I just had this in my mind for a while ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe its love?

**Thanks to **_**PeaceForEternity, Lonley Soul 101, mangafreak11, pokemonprestige, SarcasticScript, Ayame0217**_**, **_**Xanime-luvX**_

**For adding my story to their favorite list, adding it to my author alert and for adding the story to your alert.**

**And special thanks to Lonely Soul 101 for the first review! ^_^ this chapter is for all of you!**

"What happened in the hall" he reminded him, Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was simply standing between him and Kiba "Are you serious?"

"Very" Kiba told him, as he took another step towards him, but Hinata stopped by hugging him. He didn't know why but he felt angry.

"Sorry" he told her, she smiled "Its fine" she said with smile still on her face.

"_She so different, she's like no other_."

...

Hinata smiled and nodded, but looked at Kiba who grinned.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Better" he grinned at him.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes at him.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at Hinata who at this time was scowling at Kiba "K-Kiba I-I expected better f-from you"

Kiba swallowed hard "It was all Naruto' idea" he told her pointing at him.

"What!" Naruto yelled "N-Naruto?" Hinata said, he smiled "Hina, you're my best friend-"

Sasuke saw that look in her eyes. Did she see the idiot as more as a 'Best Friend?'

"-I couldn't help myself when I saw what happened in the hall,"

Hinata looked at him "-b-but that g-gives you no r-right to s-simply wanting t-to beat s-someone" she said with a disappointing look.

"I'm s-sorry" Naruto told her, as if Hinata didn't accept it she said something that shocked everyone

"Y-you s-should b-be" with that said she simply walked away.

"Hinata!" he yelled when Kiba held him back "Let her go"

"Why?" he asked him, Sakura pointed just feet away "That's why!" she said.

Kuro had taken a defense stance, Hinata' Doberman had stand between her and Naruto.

"Naruto, she has to be alone, I'll talk to her tomorrow" Sakura said holding him back before he turned into a dog toy for the big bad Kuro.

"Hey!" Kiba said getting there attention, turning to face Kiba, Kuro ran to find Hinata.

"Where did the Jerk go?" Kiba asked, Sakura frowned "Hmm let me see, you were about to beat him up!"

…

"Why would he go to the trouble of-" she sighed "-but I still like him"

She walked down; down Konoha Tea Avenue and entered the sweet shop, which had the doors wide open letting in the cool afternoon breeze she sat down and sighed.

"Seems like you like the idiot" his voice started her "S-Sasuke?" he smirked at her and sat down next to her, "Back there-"

"S-sorry" she apologized.

"Idiot and dog-boy-" he began "K-Kiba and N-Naruto-" she interrupted him "-t-their names a-are Kiba a-and Naruto"

"Right" he told her; by that time Kuro had caught up and was sitting next to her, and between him and Hinata.

"-like I was saying; I could have taken them, I didn't need your help" he said sounding irritated.

"I w-wasn't helping y-you" she told him, she inhaled "-I j-just don't like v-violence."

She didn't say anything else and order a green tea with a side of dumplings.

"I'll have the same" Sasuke told the waitress, who was drooling. It was really getting annoying.

Kuro growled "Look-" he sighed "-I'm not good at these things"

She gave him a look "at-?" and in his eyes for a second she saw a glimpse of loneliness, anger and misunderstanding.

"-conversations" he finished. Hinata smiled at him.

He was so different, but maybe that's what made him; him.

Or as he was called by everyone a 'jerk', but he was just misunderstood, he needs friends.

"Hinata!" he said getting her attention, she blinked and asked W-what?"

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

"L-like h-how" she asked looking away, he raised an eyebrow "-with a smile?"

"N-nothing" she told him.

A long silence covered both, but it was Sasuke who broke it.

"You know; this is the first time I actually talked to someone and they didn't end up crying" Hinata didn't react badly to the comment she just smiled.

And it was, in his last school he'd talked to some girl and well it wasn't so hot.

She'd irritated him and he had told her off, of course she ended up crying and well we'll leave it at that.

He looked at his cell phone; it was 9:37pm. He'd been here with her for almost 3 hours.

Time went by fast; and weird to say he enjoyed her company.

She didn't say much, she was a good listener and she smiled a lot, he liked that.

"It's getting late, want me to give you a ride?" he asked her.

Her cheeks turned a slight pink "Um…n-no t-thank you" he'd left his car back at the parking lot by the movies where the idiot and dog–he meant Naruto and Kiba were going to 'beat him up'

Weird to say, he remembers that the annoying girl was there and she didn't even bother on drooling on him.

Maybe because the long blonde loud mouth wasn't here to make her look less attractive, to him however they were both very unattractively; Hinata was.

"Are you sure?" he questioned her, she nodded "Y-yes" Hinata dug threw her sweater pockets, she was looking for money.

"It's okay Hinata, I'll pay" he told her taking out a twenty when it was simply 9.23$ "-keep the change" he told the lady in the counter.

"B-but?" she began to protest "-maybe next time you can pay" he told her with his cocky smile.

Next time? Was he asking her on a– Oh gosh had this been a date? No it was simply a mere coincidence.

Right? Yeah she was going with coincidence.

"Thank y-you" she said, as they headed to the door which by now was closed, she realized how much, how way taller he was.

He was a foot or so taller, she reached just at shoulders. He let her dog pass as well before he closed the door "G-goodnight, and t-thank y-you, S-Sasuke."

"Sure" he said, he watched her walk away and waited for her to turn to walk the opposite direction.

Walking he heard thunder and looked up, just as he reached his car it began raining.

He got in and then remembered "Hinata!" he turned on his 2011 black mustang v6 and drove to where she had left to find her.

He was 100% sure she had just made it to the next block before the rain began to hit.

He drove slow looking right and left for her, when he finally spotted her, under a small roof of a shop.

He stopped in front of her, but she began running. Damn she was fast; of course her Doberman was right behind her.

He drove slow, maybe he'd just startle her. In the rain and she was running "She's ganna get sick" he said out loud.

But that didn't stop her, she was still running, and now it was pouring.

He had no choice, he parked the car and got out "Hinata!" he called her name.

She turned right; to an ally he ran and saw Kuro standing between each other in a very protective and scary way, like he was ready to attack.

"Hinata, it's me" he said in a soothing voice "-Sasuke" he then saw her eyes.

It could have been the rain but he swore her eyes were full of tears, she was shaking "S-Sasuke?" she asked as if thought her first time saying his name

"Yeah, you're going to get sick, I need you to get you out of the rain-" she slowly walked towards him, Kuro still growling.

The next thing that happened got him by surprise, he didn't know how to react, what to do. What to say.

She hugged him, he felt her body shake and he heard her sob "I'm s-sorry" she apologized.

"Its okay-" he told her, she pulled away before he thought of wrapping his arms around her.

"-come on my car is just around the block." She nodded and Kuro stopped growling.

He opened the door for her, which was weird because he never opened the door for anyone.

Psh, not even his ex-ex girl-friend' birthday or dance or whatever, he NEVER opened doors, why now? Why for her? For Hinata; the girl he just met today.

She sat on the passenger's side before he closed the door he handed her his jacket "Here" she thanked him and closed the door.

He headed back to the driver's seat and saw Kuro outside who simply whined "I don't usually let d-dogs in well-"

"It's f-fine. He'll r-run" she smiled at Kuro "-r-right b-boy?" Kuro got on his two legs and barked.

"You okay? I didn't mean to scare-"

"I'm fine, just that-" she swallowed "-I d-don't l-like rain, or s-storms"

"Oh-" he said letting her talk, "-it b-brings umm… bad…umm n-nightmares"

He wanted to know, but she looked so fragile, as is thought talking about her was going to break her.

"You live at the Hyuuga compound right" he told her, as if a question she answered him "Yeah," she said still shaking.

With nothing else to ask to say he drove slowly so she'd calm down and so Kuro would catch up, and to his surprise he did, he was quite the athlete, for a mutt.

Once he arrived to the front of her house he saw her cousin; Neji with three more mutts. Great.

Neji opened an umbrella and walked towards his car. He got out with the rain still pouring on him "Neji" he said his voice tuning ice cold.

"Uchiha" Neji replied with the same coldness and bitterness "-thank you" he told him, he saw that his cousin was on the passenger's side "-for bringing her home."

"Yeah, no problem" he told him, he opened the door for Hinata again and even gave her his hand to take.

It took a while but at last she took it. Her hands, they were so petite, so fragile.

Neji put the umbrella over her, and opened other one for him. Sasuke said bye to her and stared at Neji who nodded.

Once again, Sasuke waited until she was not in site to go back in his car.

She'd taken his jacket, and he didn't care, in matter of fact he smiled, just another reason to see her.

**Shorter than the last, but I didn't my best ^_^ again thank to Lonely Soul 101 for the first review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe its love?

**Thanks to: MidnightThief15 (who I hope with this story you like Hina/Sasu ^_^ a bit more.)**

**AsiansPwnDeWorld66, N3Mo, SuperCuteTomomi, Storm0Wolf, Narufanaticgirl, in your dreams as well, SarcasticScript and HinawithLove.**

**You are all awesome!**

…

Driving back he felt his stomach turn, here it came slowly… "A-chu!" he sneezed. Great he was sick.

He turned on the heater on his car, as he felt the warmth he couldn't help but think of her, of Hinata.

His first day in school wasn't that bad, I mean for the fact that all the girls drooled over him, and that his was about to get 'beat up' Ha as if they could really do that.

He'd been in the Akatsuki–No he wasn't going to think of that that was his past.

That was the reason he moved schools.

Anyway like he was saying his first day was not bad at all.

Arriving to the as he called it lonely and dark side of the village he parked his car and waited for the rain to take a small pause.

Once the rain wasn't as heavy he opened the door and walked to the three bedroom house his dad had bought but never moved into.

He was too busy going and coming to stay in one place.

He traveled a lot, so he had given the keys to him as a mom would buy her kid a toy.

The house was his, and only his.

He unlocked the door and headed inside, leaving his wet shoes and shirt outside.

He headed upstairs to hi room and removed the wet clothes he still had and headed into the shower.

…

Neji opened the door for her, "Thank you" she said. He let the dogs shake themselves before he let them inside

"Hinata you are all wet." she heard her father tell her "-you are going to get sick." His father sighed "Something came up at work; I'm going to have to go to Suna tomorrow morning–for the week."

"The whole w-week?" Hinata asked her father.

Hiashi nodded "I'll be back Monday, I promise-" he said and then he remembered

"I know Hanabi doesn't start school until next week so she's going as well. I'm leaving both of you in charge." Neji and Hinata nodded.

"Of course" Neji told him Uncle. "Hinata, go change before you get sick, I'm going to bed. I have a long day tomorrow"

"Good night, father" Hinata told him.

"Goodnight Uncle" Neji said, Hiashi said goodnight and headed up to his room to rest.

Now that Hiashi was gone, Neji turned to Hinata "What were you...I mean...I thou-?"

He saw her, soaking wet and he sighed, "-you better shower before you get sick."

She gave him a worried look but managed to smile, she knew he was going to 'talk' to her later.

Might as well be prepared for Neji and for the questions Neji had prepared the minute he saw Sasuke.

Knowing Neji there was also going to be frustration; a lot of frustration.

"Yeah" she told him, and turned heading upstairs she bit her lips, "G-great" she mumbled under her breath.

Taking off her wet clothes and putting them in her basket she stepped in the shower.

Her long indigo hair felt cold on her skin, but the warm water soon made her and her bones melt with relaxation.

"I hate storms-" she told herself. She felt sick; it wasn't that she was getting a cold.

It was that–images of what happened two years ago came to her head.

The water that once relaxed her made her drown, drown in the pain he had caused her; two years ago.

"_You're going to enjoy this, princess_" the voice, that voice; his voice echoed in her ears.

Hinata closed her eyes, but the voice never left.

_She'd run just like today. She had been trapped like she was today when she ran from Sasuke_.

"_You're beautiful. You're mine_." _Her body was exposed __to his distinctive purple eyes._

_He'd chased after her, and grabbed her dragging her to an ally._

_She got a good look at his face, before he hit her and then began kissing her neck._

"S-stop!" she yelled in the shower, she was experiencing it again, after two years.

"_I can't_!" _he said sounding mad_ "_It's my only way to enter_. _The only way to enter is to enter to you first_!"

She felt his hands on her body, the still warm water now felt cold and freezing on her body as it covered it with goose-bumps.

"_I'll start slow_-" _he said as he ripped her shirt._

_Hinata felt the cold fall air on her_, "_P-please d-don't. Stop_!" _she cried before he slapped her again_, "Shut up!" _he yelled_.

_Hinata' eyes were drowning in her own tears; she was on the floor now, with him on top_.

_He had taken off her black skirt and underwear_.

_She cried for him to stop before…she screamed; he was inside her_.

_Pain hit her body as she cried and begged for him to stop_ "_Hush, baby girl, I told you this is how I'm entering_" _he voice was rough and cold_.

_She'd past out, the pain was too much for her, next thing she knew she was in the hospital_.

_She'd cry every night for almost three months; it was her first time; her first time._

_Not even seventeen and she'd been raped, by gang member, it had been his initiation_.

_It had been his ticket to great power, but her ticket to this_…"No!" she screamed again.

"ARF ARF ARF" Kuro who had been lying just outside her bathroom door began barking non-stop for over three minutes.

"Hinata!" Hiashi, her father's voice was heard "Open the door, honey!" he screamed.

"Hinata!" Neji' voice was heard shortly after her fathers.

Reality hit, she was in the shower, the warm water still hitting her bear skin.

She closed the water and wrapped herself with her long towel and opened the door.

Both Hiashi and Neji entered and saw her red swollen eyes "F-father!" she cried in his arm.

"Its okay honey, daddy's here" he said hugging her tighter, Neji looked away.

He couldn't see his cousin like this; she'd never been the same after her attack.

Kuro pushed him-self threw Hiashi and Neji and made his way towards Hinata and licked the tears away.

"K-Kuro" Hinata said his name, after slowly whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay, she pulled herself together.

"I'm going to cancel my trip-"

"No!-" Hinata told her father "-I d-don't w-want to be the c-cause of canceling y-your trip"

"Hinata, you're more important than some stupid-"

"Please f-father" she begged him "-g-go I'll be f-fine."

He didn't want to upset her more than she was already "Okay" he told her.

"Thank you" she said, after half an hour, she got up from the floor and slowly let go of her, "I'll be in my room if you need anything okay?" he told her and she nodded.

Kuro stayed with her, lying down by the door as she began changing to her sweats and shirt.

Once changed Hinata sat on her bed with Kuro on the end of the bed.

A small knock was heard and Kuro stood up alert "May I enter?" it was Neji.

"Yes" her voice was a mere whisper but her heard it and opened the door.

He saw his cousin sitting on the bed hugging he knees and it crushed him; he hated seeing Hinata like this.

"You okay?" he asked even thought it was a stupid question, of course he knew she wasn't okay.

She nodded "Yeah, t-thank you" she told him.

Neji looked at her and she smiled, and he sat next to her and sighed

"I-if only I'd been there-" his fingers dug on the covers and clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white until he felt her hand on tops of his.

"Neji-" he looked at her, tears now forming in her eyes "-I-its not y-your f-fault." she told him, the tears never fell as she whipped them and smiled.

She was always smiling even thought inside she cried "T-thank you" she told him.

Neji wasn't much of a smile-r he was the serious type and quite–but his lips slowly rose showing a very handsome smile.

"You know N-Neji, you look h-handsome when y-you s-smile" she told him.

Neji slightly shook his head, "I actually came here to talk to you, but Uchiha-" his and Hinata's smile was gone "-but you need some time alone." he finished telling her.

She knew he wasn't going to ask her, now but later like tomorrow. She wasn't of the hook.

"Okay, well goodnight Hinata"

"Night Neji" she told him as he slowly closed the door.

Hinata laid on her pillow, Kuro stood up and moved next to her "Y-you're the b-best guard d-dog Kuro"

He let a deep breath and whined.

She wasn't afraid of closing her eyes, unlike before.

I mean bed before she couldn't sleep but know Hinata was afraid that she'd see and hear _him_ again.

She turned to face Kuro' dark muzzle and she smiled then in the corner of her eyes she saw a piece of clothe that caught her attention.

It was Sasuke' jacket, she got up and grabbed it, it was wet.

That's right he'd handed it to her after he opened the door for her, thought she never took off hers she held on to it.

That was until he took her home, and once again opened the door, that' when she had put it on just shortly after Neji had put the umbrella over her head.

Sasuke isn't a jerk like Naruto tells everyone.

Naruto –he wanted to 'beat' Sasuke just because she's bumped into him and he responded back with an attitude.

What about her feelings towards him, are they the same as freshmen year? She didn't want to think about it.

Without realizing her eyelids soon became heavy and she had fallen asleep.

...

Sasuke laid on his bed shirtless; he couldn't help but think of why Hinata had looked so scared so terrified, why she always had Kuro with her.

She wasn't blind, that was for sure. She didn't have a walking problem, so why the dog; what was up with the mutts?

He turned to look at the clock 12:47a.m, t was late and he couldn't sleep.

What was wrong with him? He'd never been this restless before.

Well not until today. Not until he talked to her, not until he thought about what was wrong with Hinata.

With a deep and long sigh he closed his eyes and with a smile he said "Hinata" he said, then his smile faded "-what's wrong?"

...

Beep beep beep, the alarm beeped waking Kuro "ARF!" Hinata heard Kuro and her eyes opened no nightmares. Good.

"Hinata?" he father asked, "Yes?" she said, he opened the door and saw his daughter better than yesterday night "-we're leaving to Suna."

Right her father and sister were leaving today. She got up walked towards him "Right, I a-almost forgot" she told him.

"Woohoo, Suna here we come!" Hinata heard Hanabi from down the hall.

"-Hinata! you're up," she nodded at Hanabi "-and y-you're excited" she smiled.

"Yeah!" she answered her.

"Okay, well I let the dogs stay here, and I have asked Kurenai to check up on you two."

"We'll be fine" Hinata said.

"-are you going to be okay Hinata?" he asked concerned, she nodded "Y-yes."

"Neji!" Hanabi yelled to her cousin.

"Yes?" he said coming upstairs.

"We are out!" she smiled, he hugged her little cousin "Take care" he told her as she practically ran down the stairs.

"I'll call you when we get there" Hiashi told Neji, who only nodded. Both Neji and Hinata walked Hiashi outside.

Hiashi unlocked the pearl Cadillac Escalade truck and Hanabi as well as for himself got in and drove away.

"T-time for s-school-" Hinata said out loud. Neji raised an eyebrow "Are you sure you want to attend? How did you sleep last night?" he asked her.

"Yes im sure-" she told him "-fine Neji. Do not worry for me."

"You know when you say do not worry I worry right" he told her. she nodded "Neji-"

He sighed "Okay"

…

"So did you talk to her?" Naruto asked Kiba, who shook his head, "I didn't see her after well she left-"

"Naruto let the poor girl breath" Shikamaru told him reasonably

"Shika, I don't want to lose my best friend!"

"You will if you kept doing stupid things!" Sakura told him.

"Hinata doesn't hold grudges" Shino finally said something; Naruto released his breath "I hope so."

Kiba shrugged "Shino's right, I mean Hinata is very forgiving."

"However there is still the matter of Sasuke-" Shino added.

Naruto, Sakura and Kiba looked at him when Naruto asked "-H-how did you find out?"

"Please, its high school everyone finds out at a point. Tsk even asleep I found out" Shikamaru commented.

"What were you thinking trying to take on a hunk like hottie-Sasuke?" they heard Ino ask.

"Pig!" Sakura yelled, a vain popped and Ino yelled "Forehead girl!"

"Man, you girls are such a drag" Shikamaru told them as he and Chouji left leaving the group.

Sasuke walked and past by them, not saying or even looking at them. Naruto' face dropped and yelled his name "Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and turned around "What?" he said with his emotionless voice.

Naruto stretched out his hand "Sorry" Sasuke looked at him. What was he sorry for? Oh right the 'want to beat you up' thing.

"Whatever" he told him as he kept walking.

"So he accepted my apology?" Naruto asked his friends.

Shino like always didn't say anything, Kiba and Sakura shrugged "Don't know"

Naruto entered the class room and saw Hinata talking to her cousin.

"Hey Hinata I hav-"

"Everyone tke their seats. That means you Naruto!" Mr. Umino said.

"But-"

"-Now!" he said impatient. He sighed and mumbled something unpleasant under his breath and sat down, it had to wait after school. Great.

Sai had shortly arrived just as everyone had giggled at Naruto "Where were you?" Sakura asked him.

He smiled "Running late." He said taking his seat

"Okay, today is going to be the first day of the team, and next Tuesday I'll switch it up. Now if you all can go to your team member"

He looked at his list and repeated the first names only

"Again that is 1-Hinata and Sasuke.2- Sakura and Sai. 3- Tenten and Neji.4- Ino and Chouji. 5- Kiba and Shino.

He stopped to take a breath then continued "-7-Shikamaru along with Rock Lee and Naruto, and finally 8-Nami and Katsu"

Everyone was standing up going with their two person group, with all the commotion Hinata stood in her seat when he sat next to her.

"Looks like we are going to be together for a week huh?" he told her. She nodded "Y-yes-" he looked at her, she didn't say anything else.

Okay he'd just met her yesterday but he had a feeling she wasn't like this.

He had to find out what was wrong with her. He had a week.

She had forgotten about the teams, and she was with him; with Sasuke.

"Each team will be have the free choice of picking a topic on what you will have to write and researched about" the class (and by class I meant Naruto) moaned.

He shook his head slightly and continued "-You will have to type a two page paper on it, as well as a poster. Just as long as two teams don't pick the same topic it will be okay. One more thing-"

DING, they were saved by the bell.

Fourth period, best and worst class ever; best class because it was the last class, and worst class because it felt forever before it ended.

Today of all days the lame Kakashi teacher had made them read four chapters and take note. Boring!

Shikamaru was of course asleep.

Chouji was eating, no surprise there.

Ino and Sakura were getting 'pretty' for the jerk Sasuke, who simply looked like he wanted to get the heck out of there.

Shino was reading his bug book, creepy.

Rock lee was reading and taking notes, as well as the strict Neji.

Tenten was texting and reading, she's a multi-tasker-person-doing-all-at-the-same-time-and-finishing-with-a- good-grade.

Naruto was quite, looking at Hinata. She'd been done reading and now she was looking outside the window.

The day ended and Naruto (still) felt like total utter crap.

Hinata had not eaten with them during lunch and right after fourth she and Neji were nowhere to be seen.

Had she gone home, or somewhere else?

"She's been more quiet that usual, hadn't she?" Chouji told his group of friends, who by now where walking down Konoha road.

"She didn't look good, she looked sick." Ino told them.

Sakura nodded "Yeah Ino is right, she did look unlike herself-" she looked at Kiba "-and like Kiba said she doesn't hold grudges"

"But she didn't even say hi or anything, that's not like her!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Even best friends fight" Shino told him, Shikamaru nodded "He's right-"

Naruto thought about it "Hey wait a minute. Aren't you and Chouji like BFF's?"

"So?" Shikamaru said giving him a bored look.

"-you never fight!"

"Because we are both guys" Shikamaru explained to the blonde.

Chouji smiled and added "-we both like guys stuff, and well we really don't get angry when someone tries to 'beat' up a jerk"

As they simply told him "Give her time to herself" Sakura told him, he nodded sadly "I know. I will." He whispered.

…

"So are you ready to talk?" she heard his voice "T-talk about w-what Sasuke?"

"About everything" he said. Never in his life had he wanted to hear about someone's life so bad.

"N-no-" she told him sadly. His heart seemed to break as slowly tears began to form "-It's a l-long and p-painful s-story" she whispered.

"I got a week" he told her. Those words, his words made Hinata look up at Sasuke.

He was given his week to listen to her, I mean they week was for a project, which they had to do no matter what.

But he was willing to listen to her. The thing was; was Hinata willing to trust him, trust him with everything?

It was worth a shot. She sighed "O-okay" she told him, but this time there was no smile.

_**in your dreams as well**_** you were right about Hinata being raped but not by an ex.**

**The question for all you reviewers is WHO? Can you figure it out, I gave you guy's clue. Ja ne!**

**P.S-This is for **_**in your dreams as well**_**: Kuro he's a guard dog, which was trained to attack anyone that would try to touch or hurt his master, in which that case is Hinata.**

**Hope you like this chapter, once last thing I changed it to rated M just in case ^_^.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe its love?

**So far no one has guessed it right, no it's not Deidara nor Itachi...so anyone else? Don't worry you'll find out soon.**

_**MidnightThief15**__: Is it really difficult or annoying to write a stuttering character?_

**Me**: No its not, I actually like writing about stuttering or nervous or even annoying; it's not hard at all, I mean I'm pretty nervous or annoying myself. LOL it helps if you say it before you write it.

_**MidnightThief15**__: I know one of my friends had a stutterer in his book, and he got so annoyed with him, that he killed the character off. Lol. :D_

**Me**: =0 what? Oh-my-gosh, I don't want to know how. LOL, and I won't certainly kill Hinata in this story, she the main character.

Well I mean it's not all peoples thing to write a story with a stuttering, but it's very enjoyable.

**Me**: Try it maybe you'll like it or you can just read stories with Hinata. _Like Maybe its love_? By shikamarulover4ever.

…

"_I got a week" he told her. Those words, his words made Hinata look up at Sasuke._

_He was given his week to listen to her, I mean they week was for a project, which they had to do no matter what._

_But he was willing to listen to her. The thing was; was Hinata willing to trust him, trust him with everything?_

_It was worth a shot. She sighed "O-okay" she told him, but this time there was no smile._

"I don't want to make you tell either-" he added.

She left relieved, she really didn't want to talk about it. She was glad he respected that, a small smile appeared "T-thank you"

There was the smile, her smile.

Like yesterday they walked down the road, Sasuke had noticed how quote she'd bee today, how Neji had been and talked to her.

Hinata hadn't even talked to her friends, she was alone.

Maybe she wanted to be alone, and here he was walking with her (again.)

He sigh "You probably need to be alone huh?" he told her.

She shook her head "No" she whispered not even bothering on looking at him.

She didn't want to be alone; she never wanted to be alone.

He couldn't help but stare, "You-" he stopped.

Don't ask. she'll talk when she's ready. Wait a minute since when was he this…passionate?

"Hinata there you are!" they heard a familiar voice. Hinata looked back and saw her "T-Tenten-"

"Hinata we lost you after fourth, I could have sworn you where right behind us" Tenten said, she looked at Sasuke.

Why the hell was he here…with her. I mean she thought of Sasuke as a loner. As someone who didn't like someone else company.

"I needed to g-go h-home, sorry if I w-worried you"

"Me? Naw Neji on the other hand-"

He gave her a glare "-anyway, we were going to Ichiraku ramen-"

"I'm not h-hungry" she told her brown haired friend.

"You must eat something Hina" Lee told her.

"I w-will Lee" she said, she looked at Neji and he nodded "I'll brig you something okay"

"Thank y-you" she told him, he was very understanding, plus she needs to just relax and breathe.

Her body shook a bit, and Sasuke noticed it "You cold?" he asked her. She slightly shook her head "N-no"

"Come on" he said she looked at him and asked "W-where?"

"Well, I've noticed that Kuro usually walks with you home, there must be a reason because of that-"

He looked at her and looked down "-you don't have to talk about it, you know. It's not like I'm going to make you tell me-"

He took out his cell "-I'll walk you home" he put his hand on her shoulder and nodded his head for her to walk, and she did.

It was Tuesday, and it was a nice warm day. Hinata was quite, and Sasuke enjoyed that, but he also enjoyed hearing her talk.

Once in front of her house she looked down at her feet "T-thank you-" before she said anything she remembered

"-umm…I h-have y-your sweater…umm thank you for l-last night, Sasuke" she really hadn't thanked him properly for giving her a ride.

"Sure-" as much as he didn't want to ask he sigh "-sorry I scared you. You probably thought I was a weirdo following you huh?" he said waiting for a reaction or an "_It's fine_".

_Her body was exposed __to his distinctive purple eyes._ She hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her petite waist.

Maybe she was cold, he saw how she had hugged her waist, and her eyes began to water slowly.

It didn't seem as thought she knew that her tears were falling, slowly rolling down her cheek.

"H-Hinata-" he asked. She felt the air hit

_He'd chased after her, and grabbed her dragging her to an ally._

_She got a good look at his face, before he hit her and then began kissing her neck._

"_No_!" she whispered, Sasuke should have run away from there, not looking back. He should have done that. But he didn't.

"Hinata, you okay?" he asked.

No response.

"-It's me-" he gently grabbed her by her shoulders and with his hand he cupped her face so she would look at him "-Sasuke"

Her eyes seemed to be lost; she felt a soft touch under her chin and heard "Sasuke."

She blinked which made more tears fall "Sasuke?" she said, he nodded "Yeah" he whispered.

She felt safer when she was with him.

Again how in the hell are you supposed to respond when someone hugs you and it leaves you breathless?

Her arms where around his waist as she dug her face in his chest, as thought the wind made him move his arm.

He wrapped them around her shoulders, not too hard so he wouldn't break her and not too soft so she wouldn't leave.

"Its okay-" he comforted her. A few minutes past and he didn't let go of her.

She said something, but he couldn't understand, she'd dug her face deeper into his chest, and so he had no choice but to slightly push her form the embrace.

"What?" he asked her.

"P-please stay with m-me-" she swallowed "-u-until Neji-"

She didn't have to finished when he nodded "Okay"

She opened the door to the house and he let her enter, taking of their shoes they placed them on the side. Kuro and the other dogs growled at Sasuke.

"H-hush, h-he w-wouldn't h-hurt me" she told them.

"Would y-you l-like t-tea to d-drink?" she said still sounding still a bit shaken up.

"I think you need it more than me"

He was right she needed tea to relax.

Showing him to the leaving room, taking a long deep breath she managed a small smile, and headed towards the bathroom.

There she splashed some water on her face and took another deep breathe.

"B-breathe Hinata b-breathe" she told her reflection.

A few minute later, she got out and saw Sasuke with a serious face, more serious than ever.

He was texting on his phone, a text from him, which meant all of them.

How in the f**k did you get ma #

The reply was almost instant.

Hm I would have thought u'd been glad 2 hear from m. lol

Glad to hear from him, hell no. He didn't reply, just for the fact that he didn't want to text him.

Until we meet again lil bro.

He furrowed his brows "_Meet again_?" he thought.

No this wasn't happening, they weren't coming, right? Plus how in the hell had they gotten his phone number.

He'd gotten he number changed like six times, thought five of those were because of girls

She had put a pot of water on the stove, and returned to see Sasuke all stir up.

"I-is s-something wrong S-Sasuke" she asked him, he pushed the power bottom to turn off his HTC thunderbolt.

"No" he lied clearing his throat he asked "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded "Yes" he got up from the couch and walked towards her, she stepped back so he stopped.

"Sorry" he told her, trying to let her know that he wasn't going to hurt her.

It wasn't his fault she was like this, she shouldn't be so freaked out near him, plus she knew he wanted to know what was going on with her but he didn't want to ask.

She bit her lower lip "N-no, I'm sorry S-Sasuke" he raised an eyebrow, she took a deep breath.

"It was t-two years ago-" he looked at Hinata, she was…she was talking.

I mean talking about what ever happened that made her be like this.

He didn't move that is until Hinata headed back to the kitchen, the water was boiling ready for the tea-bag.

She needed time to think if this was the right time, she only met him yesterday and he wasn't pretty nice; compare to now.

"It's okay Hinata" he said slowly following her to the kitchen.

He didn't pressure for her to continue, she set two cups for tea one for him and one for her.

He let her walk towards the living room, they sat down. Hinata faced him and took another deep breathe.

"Hinata I don't want to make you talk, if you don't want too" he told her before she continued.

She smiled slightly then looked away, "I know-" but she had to talk to someone other than her father and cousin, not even Naruto who was her best friend knew.

"It was t-two years w-when I was ra-" he voiced cracked trying to sound brave, "r-raped" she finally said.

There were no words, no other reaction to describe the twisting feeling he felt in his gut.

She'd been…raped? What the hell was he supposed to tell her? "_oh I'm sorry_" she didn't need that.

I mean she did but the word sorry only made a girl cry even more

He kept quite but looked away; setting her cup down on the table she looked at him with those big eyes, the eyes that told him how much it hurt her right now.

"I w-was turning seventeen-" she paused her heart was beating faster.

"You don't have to talk-" she looked at him "Even t-today I still f-feel his h-hands on me, and I h-hear his voice" she cried.

The tears no longer hid from her light lavender eyes; they fell and she looked down, again she hugged herself.

Sasuke set his cup down and moved close enough to hear her whispers.

"It's…hard" she sobbed hugging herself tighter.

Sasuke didn't even have to think twice, slowly his arms snaked around her.

She's been raped; raped! Anger boiled inside his stomach.

Hinata was crying on his shoulder now "I d-don't m-mean to dump t-this on y-you S-Sasuke-"

"Its fine" he told her in a soothing voice.

His soothing voice helped a bit and he was hugging her, feeling the warmth on his body in hers felt like a warm cocoon.

"It's j-just that it w-was m-my first t-time," she cried and he took a breath "Hinata"

She looked away until she felt Sasuke' hand underneath her chin, slowly lifting it to see his eyes.

He didn't want to bruise her, as he slowly lifted her chin and made her look up at him he saw her slightly red eyes.

"It's going to be okay Hinata-" he promised her. no one would ever hurt her again.

He looked at her eyes and her lips, she was so pretty. Her lips called to him, but he had to resist them.

Taking a deep breath he calmed down, when he heard she had been raped anger boiled up, but seeing her cry brought sadness to him.

She was biting her lips, trying to stop more tears that had accumulated in her eye again. He had to resist; he had too.

But they kept calling his to hers.

"Hina-" he said swallowing hard; she blinked the tears away, making them fall down her cheeks

"S-Sasuke-" she'd been brave, but with him around she didn't have too, pushing herself closer towards him she felt his lips brush on hers slightly. And quickly she responded.

…

Sai looked at his grandfather, "So he's one of them?"

"_Was_, I believe is the right word to use, Sai." Sai only nodded at his grandfather.

"-He was one of the Akatsuki gang members-"

So he's dangerous? Did he really want someone like that to talk to his friends?

Not to brag or anything but he was a gang leader of the Black Ops once, but after a while he knew that life style wasn't for him.

"Do you remember what I told you at in the beginning of the new term?"

"_Make friends with Sasuke Uchiha, it is very important_" he nodded "To become friends with him, correct?"

His grandfather nodded "Correct. And have you?" he asked his grandson.

Sai shook his head slightly "-he's not exactly a people person" Danzo looked at him.

Sai looked at his grandfather; he was the only thing he had to a mother and father.

He never knew his mother or father; he had grown up with his grandfather, all his life.

Danzo nodded, "Well by what my ears have heard, he's a Hinata person."

"Hinata?" Sai asked, his grandfather only nodded.

…

Eight members in a gang don't seem very freighting right? Wrong.

The Akatsuki are well known all over the Konoha village due to their reputation.

Each with different positions in the gang and different jobs they must carry.

(1) Nagato (or as many called him, Pain) is the 'leader' of their gang organization.

"Hn I can't believe we ganna see your bro again!" growled Deidara, the easily angered and annoyed gang member.

(2) Deidara, he's position was to simply bring back information about other gang' businesses.

There was no reaction in his eyes, "He won't believe it either, Deidara" said Itachi.

(3) Itachi Uchiha, older brother of Sasuke, he was the one who had initiated Sasuke' entrance to the gang.

The one who had changed his life, the reason he trusted no one.

"Well?" the impatient red haired Sasori asked. "-you know I hate making people wait."

(4) Sasori no Akasuna the impatient one, he's position was simple; it was to take out the other gang businesses out, no matter how.

"Shut up!" Hidan yelled at him "What was that, Hidan?" Deidara asked more aggravated.

(5) Hidan the death religious one, he's the creep of the gang and he didn't play by any rules, and pain respected that. He also took out other gangs to expand their territory.

He along with Sasori took out the completion.

"Both of you quite" Pain told them giving them an intense looked, both of them just mumbled something underneath their breath and kept quite.

Konan smiled as her partner's action towards them, to her he was the sweetest guy ever to the rest however he was what Hidan mumbled underneath his breathe a "_Fucken asshole_"

(6) Konan, the only girl ever that has joined Akatsuki without an initiation, because of Pain.

"Was he thrilled?" Kisame teased Itachi.

(7) Kisame Koshigaki, the fighter. Usually patrolled their territory with the man he respected more than the leader and that was Itachi.

"Guess we'll have to see his reaction in a few days" Itachi told him.

Before Kisame said anything else the door to their 'hangout' opened, "Fighting again?" asked Kakuzu annoyed.

(8) Kakuzu, the one whose favorite color is green, his job is to sell and order. As well take people out like Sasori and Hidan.

"None of your fucken business!" Hidan yelled, then saw the suitcase in his hand "-making business I see

"None of your fucken business" he replied with the same if not more coldness in his voice.

Itachi looked outside their hideout, just a few more days they were going to reunite with their ninth member "Sasuke, we'll see you soon" he thought.

"You excited" again Kisame teased him. There was no response to that, he didn't know.

"Ha so we going to Konoha?" Itachi heard Hidan ask Pain, there was no response, he assumed Pain nodded

He then heard Hidan laugh "That'll bring me memories of my initiation two years ago. The night I saw her, the night I made my princess mine"

**Ch 4 done! I hope you enjoy it. Review.**

_**SuperCuteTomomi**_**: "Another great chapter. :P so yeah I'm gonna guess its Hidan. not good with reviews."**

_**Me**_**: =P thanks for the review. Oh-my-gosh you got it! SuperCuteTomomi, congratulations…did you Google it?**

**Lol well for those who guessed good try! Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe it's love

**Thanks so much for whoever reviewed**.

"_Ha so we going to Konoha?" Itachi heard Hidan ask Pain, there was no response, he assumed Pain nodded._

_He then heard Hidan laugh "That'll bring me memories of my initiation two years ago. The night I saw her, the night I made my princess mine"_

…

What did he mean by my memories of his initiation? His initiation was to prove he was tough enough and beat if not kill someone from the Black Ops, their rival gang.

Had he done something else? It was like Hidan to do things his way after all but still…

Pain couldn't and wouldn't tolerate any violence against people they were not associated with like non-gang members (Civilians).

Sure they were gang members but that didn't mean they killed or raped people for the fun of it.

"Princess?" Deidara questioned him? Hidan never calls anyone princess. Shit he didn't even know who to spell it.

Hidan didn't say anything, he'd already said too much.

"Well?" Hidan looked at the Leader "When do we head out?"

Pain didn't answer him right away and when he did Hidan didn't argue with him "When I give out the command"

…

The kiss had send electricity to both of their bodies.

It was a simple brush of their lips but he had depended the kiss.

He held her closer than ever but not to tight he was afraid, afraid of breaking her fragile-porcelain body.

Hinata' lips were warm and soft against his own lips, he'd kissed many girls but never has he felt something so…electrifying so (to say the least) magical.

She was definitely different. He made him feel things he has never felt before.

Still kissing her he touch her waist. He didn't was to make her flinch, after all she told him she could sometimes feel and hear _him_.

He didn't want to do anything that might remind her of _him_.

Cold hit her, and she felt _his_ lips on her.

Was it Sasuke? Or was it… she pushed herself away from him, her breaths were small pants.

"No…" she whispered, she couldn't do this.

She knew it was Sasuke, now she could see him in front of her breathing hard like her he'd kissed her but she felt _his_ lips on her.

She had pushed him away and he was trying to catch his breath "I'm sorry, I… I don't know what came over me."

Hinata stood up and quickly, he stood up but didn't move.

She headed over to the kitchen and grabbed something that belonged to him.

She had put his jacket or sweater, whatever he called it in one of the chairs and stretched out her hand

"G-go. P-please" she told him, she didn't look at him but the tears fell.

"Hina-" he really didn't know what came over him, her lips…I mean she… "Okay. I'm sorry."

He walked towards his jacket and grabbed it and she filched and hugged herself again.

Without another word he turned and left her home.

…

"I have _never_ seen a day that Sasuke is not with your cousin Neji" Tenten teased him; her secret crush for t two years.

She had transferred to KH her sophomore year and Lee was the one who had welcomed her, Neji simply was there.

Neji was rude, mean and simply cold hearted, but he'd changed over the two years she'd been with him and Lee.

Anyway, the reason she hadn't confessed to him was because he always said he doesn't want a girlfriend and she is afraid of being rejected and losing his friendship over a stupid crush.

"Don't even remind me Ten-" he told her, Lee had left after they had paid; he had to go find Naruto and Shikamaru to figure out what they were going to right a paper on.

"-I still haven't talked to her about it. She's been– not her-self and I didn't want to make her uncomfortable"

She'd experienced too much in one night, but he still was going to talk to her. And Sasuke.

Tenten was about to ask about Hinata and why she had been so quite. she wasn't with them like she usually would and she looked sad and tired.

However someone caught her attention and she asked out loud (which was probably a bad thing because Neji heard) "Why is Sasuke coming out of your house?" she covered her mouth.

Damn, too late. Neji furrowed and turned around to see Sasuke was coming out of the house, he looked guilty and sad.

Living with Hinata and having weird relations with others (he didn't not call them friendships) had taught Neji how to read facial expressions quickly.

However the only person he truly could never read was Tenten' and he hated it.

What did she think? Her smile always seemed happy and cheerful and strong but her eyes said otherwise.

Sure they were best...they had something special but he could never figure her out, no matter how hard he wants too he can't.

This wasn't about him and her, and how he couldn't tell her his true feelings towards her. How he couldn't say "I love you"

This was about Sasuke coming out of the house when Hinata was alone, he didn't run, or yell he walked faster that was for sure but he didn't scream.

Sasuke turned to see Tenten trying to reason with him, holding him back or at least trying too but he didn't budge.

He'd seen him come out of the house, "Uchiha!"

Sasuke didn't run or pretended like he hadn't heard him "Hyuuga?" he said his name.

"What are you doing here?"

"I walked your cousin home."

He really didn't want to go into detail about everything, everything they talked, how she cried and when they kissed.

Neji looked a t him "See, Neji he simply walked her home" Tenten told him still holding on to him from both arm.

Neji looked at Sasuke, who looked back "Are we done with the interrogation here?"

"I swear if I find Hinata crying or upset, I personally am coming to get you Uchiha." Neji told Sasuke with such coldness and bitterness that made Tenten gulped.

He didn't say anything, she was upset. She was crying when he had left.

"Welcome h-home N-Neji, T-Tenten." they heard her voice, all three turned to see Hinata smiling.

Neji was glad to see her smiling once more, but her eyes seemed as thought she'd been crying.

"Why are your eyes red Hinata?" Neji asked her his stare never leaving Uchiha.

"I've b-been c-cutting onions-" Sasuke and Neji both looked at her.

"Onions?" Neji asked, she nodded "-f-for d-dinner. Why?" she asked her over-protective cousin.

Neji had told Hinata he was going to bring her something back, which he had, and it was in Tenten' bag.

He'd brought her some rice balls with salmon and vegetables, but she had been cooking or staring to cook?

She had not been cutting onions, not that he remembered. Was she lying? Was she lying for him?

No. Maybe...well he'd saved him that was for sure.

"Tenten w-will you like to s-stay for d-dinner?" she said giving her attention to the brown eyed girl.

She let go of Neji and smiled "Sure, thank you Hinata." she told her.

Tenten noticed when she swallowed hard, she was nervous, she had to do something.

"S-Sasuke?" she began, but she slightly shook his head "-Sorry Hinata I can't. I have somewhere to be-"

Which was not true, but maybe she just asked so Neji wouldn't know she was crying because of him–and he didn't want to cause her more pain.

He sounded rude, which he didn't want to, so he added "-maybe next time okay, thank you thought."

She nodded "Okay."

Tenten grabbed Neji again "Neji may I please have some water?"

He didn't want to leave them, but she was thirsty so as much as he didn't want to he nodded and walked away inside to the house.

Once they were out of sight Hinata panted like she'd just run a marathon.

"I'll see you tomorrow-" he began but she felt a hand on his, he turned to see Hinata.

She was looking down but that said everything.

"I d-didn't mean to k-kick you out. I'm s-sorry Sasuke."

"No, I should be the one that is sorry Hina-" what else could he say? He really was sorry.

"I just can't control myself when I'm around you Hinata" which wasn't a lie.

He'd kissed her and he'll probably want to do it again and again but he would have to resist himself, he didn't want to bring back pain back to her.

She didn't say anything about what he had just had said right now to her, but she asked "You p-promise?"

He looked at her with curiosity "-that n-next t-time you'll s-stay f-for dinner?"

"I promise" he said, and she smiled. He grinned at her.

"Thank you" she said as she turned around and slowly walked towards the house.

He waited until she was inside to leave with the grin still on his face.

...

There were onions on the counter, so she had been cutting onions after all.

Tenten set her bag down and opened it taking out Hinata' rice balls, as Neji took out a cold gallon of water and grabbed a glass.

He poured one and she smiled "Thanks" she said before she drank it.

"You're on your fourth full cup of water Ten," Neji told her as she finished and waited for him to pour more.

She was doing a diversion. She didn't want him to be checking on Hinata and Sasuke outside.

"I'm thirsty" she said gulping it down. She was doing this for Hinata, but man did she have to pee.

The door opened before she said "Another one please" good she was here, no more H2O for her.

"Another one Tenten?" he couldn't help but grin at her "No!" she yelled "I mean no thank you!" she smiled at him.

"Hina-" Tenten said getting her attention "-may I use your bathroom?"

"Of c-course" she said, and with those magic words she ran upstairs.

Neji smiled "I t-told you y-you look handsome w-when you s-smile."

He cleared his throat "Hinata what was Uchiha doing here? I mean besides bring you home?"

She wasn't going to lie; I mean she was a bad liar, which was why she had to cut onions just after Sasuke left.

"I offered h-him a c-cup of t-tea. Plus I d-didn't want to be a-alone."

"But the dogs?" he said, she looked at him "T-they c-cant t-talk t-to me." She told him.

He didn't say anything else, plus she was right I mean the dogs did protect her from strangers and well in dark allies.

She needs someone to talk to, someone that talks back, and someone that could give her advice, not someone that simply barked or growled.

"Right, and he actually listens?" he asked not hiding his curiosity about the Uchiha being a listener and not an asshole that would say "_Just fucken get over it_!"

She nodded "He does."

Wow, that was a surprise.

What a relief. Drying her hands she stepped out but stopped, with all the times she's been here she knew where his room was.

Only once has she been in Neji' room and that was when she first came here and she thought that was the bathroom.

She couldn't use that excuse again (Dang it) but as much as she wanted to walk away, she couldn't.

His door was open and he had his window open, and as the wind hit her so did his smell.

Damn did he smell good; she closed her eyes and inhaled.

He smelled like…Neji; which was the only way she could explain that god-like smell.

It was sweet and manly with a small hint of lavender from the candles he had there.

Yes a man with lavender candles in his room, (and it doesn't get any sexier than that.)

Neji watched Hinata as she washed her hands and finished cutting the onions and began cutting carrots and other vegetables.

The dogs lay near the kitchen and slept, he had noticed that ever since Sasuke began to walk Hinata home the dogs were relaxed, tranquil never in defense/attack mood.

Shaking that thought he looked at the stairs, she was taking a long time.

I mean sure she drank four large glasses of water but she was making a diversion for Hinata. Smart.

A grin appeared upon his face as he walked upstairs, not that he wanted to see her.

I mean he always did which he didn't mind at all and unlike the other girls (Yes Ino and Sakura) she was _not_ annoying or girly girl.

Plus he had to put his stuff in his room; he didn't like leaving his things all over the house.

No one did, that was just a Hyuuga thing I guess.

Weird the bathroom was empty, but he never expected her to be in his room.

"Tenten?" he said in a surprised calm voice, she had her eyes closed but she quickly opened them "What are you doing in my room?" he asked her.

She stood from the bed, and it could have been that the sun ray hit her perfectly or that he had just noticed, but she was beautiful.

She had on short jean shorts, and how did she look hot!

It was quite and without releasing it she was sitting on his bed, the black covers where soft on her skin.

It was a good thing she had wore short jean shorts, she felt the warmth of him on them, and man did it feel good.

Until "Tenten-" her eyes open widely as she heard his voice "What are you doing in my room?"

She quickly stood up "Neji!" she said her heart almost in a complete stop.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" she quickly walked pasted by him, but he stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Its fine" he told her as he look pulled her in front of him so she could see him "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I shouldn't be here, sorry. I know you don't like having people in your room."

He still held on to her hand, and he looked at her, she felt his hand on hers "It's fine"

They were alone, but this time being alone felt so totally different, he had hard time breathing and he didn't know what to say.

She didn't pull away right away but she said "Neji-"

Maybe this had been a sign, maybe after two long years it was time for her to tell him "Tenten" he said.

Where they playing the name game?

He then noticed her eyes, they looked…"You okay?" he asked her with concern.

"You okay?" she heard him ask. No she wasn't, how could she be okay when he didn't know her feelings.

_Don't say anything_ she thought to herself as she looked away from him.

She looked down and didn't answer.

He needed to see her eyes, maybe this time he could read her expression, with his free hand he lifted her chin making her look at him.

"Tenten" he told her. He could finally see her expression and he hated it. He saw sadness in them.

She was sad? Why was she sad? And what could he do, from her eyes he moved down to her soft and perfect lips.

"Neji-" her voice was a mere whisper but he heard her, "I…I've always-" this was it; she had to say it she had to tell him.

"-Always what Ten?" he asked her. she always?

"-H-had-" still holding hands and as he still held her chin so gentle she said it "I've always loved you…"

**Well I hope you all like it and review, I'm a big Ten/Neji fan so of course I had to add some in here.**


	6. Chapter 6

Maybe its love

**Thanks to those who have taken the time to read and to add my story if not more to your favorite, as well as me as a favorite author... many thanks to all of you.**

"_Neji-" her voice was a mere whisper but he heard her, "I…I've always-" this was it; she had to say it she had to tell him._

"_-Always what Ten?" he asked her. She always?_

"_-H-had-" still holding hands and as he still held her chin so gentle she said it "I've always loved you…"_

...

Neji' eyes simply looked at her; he'd been quite for minutes thought it felt like hours, Tenten emotions were scrambled, bad.

She was worried, frustration and angry. He hadn't said anything.

"Say something-" she said bursting into a sob "-Neji?"

What the hell was he supposed to say?

He had to think... but he'd never been in a situation were someone told him "_I love you_." and in this particular situation it was her; Tenten.

He still her hand, but she pulled away from his grim on her "-just forget it!" she said turning around and running, she ran down the stares.

Like he had just been slapped across the face Neji came back to reality and saw her running out the room and screamed "Tenten wait!"

...

He walked; he hadn't even bothered to bring his car, because he kind of...well likes walking with Hinata.

He pulled out his phone. He had a new message. Going to his inbox he clicked on it and read it.

Hello again lil bro

He clenched his free hand, what the hell did he want?

He wasn't afraid or scared so he replied, What is it you want Itachi?

"Texting him I see, huh?" Deidara asked the red eye Uchiha.

"Why are you in my room Deidara?" he asked irritated at the blonde who had lit up a cigarette.

"Well-" he began as he let the smoke come out his mouth, but before he could continue Itachi' hand was well wrapped around his throat.

"Have you not understand-" Deidara gasped for air "-that I hate the smell of smoke!" he yelled.

"I d-do now" Deidara choked the words out; he was cutting the air, until he realized him.

He gasped for air, taking a deep breath of air he coughed but managed to grin at Itachi.

Itachi furrowed his brows at him "Get out" he told him coldly.

Deidara held his throat and with out saying anything he walked out the irritated Uchiha' room.

He re-read the message Sasuke had sent what is it you want Itachi?

That was simple, he wanted him.

The team needs both him and Sasuke to do get a big load of cargo that would be coming in a month or so, and the one that were bringing the cargo was no other than the Black Ops.

Sasuke was an excellent tracker and fighter, he was a perfect gangster; after all he had tough him all he knew.

...

The reply was quick, you simple as that. They wanted him?

He'd left them because him, he'd been the one who had gotten him inside.

He had gotten him in the Akatsuki easily; all he had to do was beat up someone.

He did he ended up sticking someone on the lower abs and on his back.

He felt like he was being controlled by fear by drugs.

He was being controlled by him; his own brother and he hated it.

He began to despise him, despise the gang and without warning he vanished, he moved towns', schools.

His life was going well until he had gotten that fucken text!

…

_Danzo nodded, "Well by what my ears have heard, he's a Hinata person."_

"_Hinata?" Sai asked, his grandfather only nodded._

"He's been associating with Hinata" he said out loud, it was not a question but his grandfather nodded.

"Sai I believe it is time to re-join Black O-"

"No!" Sai blurted "I mean no disrespect grandfather but there was reason why I left. I left that Black Ops because of what had happen to you; I couldn't bear the thought of-"

"Sai-" Danzo interrupted "-do not bring up the weak speech of you caring. That is all nonsense to me, I have asked of you to make friends with Uchiha. You have not. Failure is not acceptable!"

Sai took a deep breath; he really didn't mean any disrespect to him, "I will succeed. I promise."

"You are dismissed." Danzo said not giving a second look at his grandson who sat in front on him.

Sai stood and nodded, without another word he left his grandfather sitting alone in the kitchen table drinking his tea.

"_Failure is not acceptable_!" this grandfathers words rung in his head "It is not-" he told himself.

He had to go back; there was no question about that.

Taking out his HTC thunderbolt he went to his speed dial and dialed…it was ringing… and then he oicked up.

"Good to hear from you again, leader" his voice was heard.

"We have talked about this Shin, its Sai; not leader." his voice going bitter and cold and emotionless.

"My apologies Sai" Sai heard Shin clear his throat as he continued "-is the operation still-"

"Yes-" Sai interrupted "Our target is Sasuke Uchiha, but be warned Shin and warn the rest-" there was silence indicating he was listening "-no one must touch the girl he associates with."

"And who might that be?" Shin asked with curiosity in his voice.

Sai looked outside as if thought he could see her, see her smile her kindness "Hinata Hyuuga."

…

She'd been cooking, when she saw Tenten running out the door, with teary eyes.

"Tenten wait!" came her cousin scream "N-Neji what's w-wrong?" Hinata asked, clearly she couldn't ask Tenten.

She had left like she had just well…she was crying, what had happened?

She saw Neji' fists clenched so tight his knuckles had turned white "Tenten will not be joining us for dinner" Hinata saw a flash of sadness in his eyes "-neither will I. I'm sorry Hinata."

Even if she was really looking forward to the dinner she smiled, "Its f-fine Neji."

He really didn't like the fact that he left his cousin alone, but he needed to…fuck man he needed to think.

He needed to be alone.

He needed to just things straight.

"I really am sorry, Hina" Neji told her, making his knuckles ghost white, when he felt her hands on his and as if by magic his hands began to loosen up, making the blood flow back to them.

Her smile widen, "Talk to her, I'm sure T-Tenten just needs s-some time."

Had she heard? Did she hear when Tenten had confessed her love towards him? Or had it been the tears that she had shed when she left?

As if thought she read his mind she told him "I've k-known her feelings towards y-you for a while n-now."

Her smile sadden and before he could ask something she said "I c-couldn't t-tell you anything Neji, because s-she trusted and still t-trusts in me, I hope you u-understand."

Her smiled and nodded, looking at the door where she has run he said "I do."

Hinata' smile returned "G-good. Y-you must e-eat s-something N-Neji" she knew he said he wasn't hungry, but he had to try.

She cared for him, even thought he wasn't that hungry or not hungry at all she nodded "Okay." he told her heading to the kitchen.

...

Man it was good not being sick anymore, after taking a shower (everyday and night with warm water) and going to bed the cold had come and gone.

He was sure Hinata hadn't gotten sick, she looked fine on Tuesday, and she does drink a lot of tea; too much for his taste.

But being sick or whatnot didn't matter right now, the stupid messages he had received from _him_.

He was not going to change his number (again and again and again) just because stupid girls and his brother.

He was thinking about the message they wanted him?

He was never going back! Fuck that! Just thinking about it brought anger to him.

Once again he hadn't even brother on bring his car to Hinata' house so he walked.

"Sasuke!" he heard the squeal of the one he called dumb blonde Ino.

"I've been meaning to talk to you!-" she said running towards him, he really didn't have time for this!

"I was wondering if you have seen Hinata" weird, she wasn't drooling over him like she had on Monday or Tuesday.

"I did." he said, he would be talking small, really not a big talker when it comes to annoying ones like her and Sakura.

"So where is she? I could have sworn she would be with you."

"She is in her house, do you need anything else?" he asked her.

Ino looked at him and shook her head "No" yeah he was hot.

Very hot, but...she smiled he was nothing compare to Chouji.

Chouji he's sweet and kind and understanding... "Hey blonde," Sasuke said getting Ino' attention.

"Huh?-" Ino said blinking a few times, "What?" Sasuke raised his brows "Thinking about the fatt-"

SLAP! He felt her palm hit his cheek "Don't you dare call him that!" she told him.

Oh shit, she had just slapped him... "Chouji is at least sweet!" she said walking away with her cheeks puffed of anger.

His cheek ached and could be red but he smiled, "Well at least fat- I mean Chouji has taken one annoying brat of my back." he told himself.

Bump! Someone had just hit him, making him slightly turn, whoever it was they were in so much trouble...

"Tenten?" he recognized her by the brown hair, which were usually in two buns.

She had been crying, "S-sorry" she sobbed. So she had been crying.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Like you care" she told him with a small sob in the end.

"You right I don't care, so just keep crying and kept suffering on the inside." he told her, with just a small hint of sadness in his voice.

Tenten wiped her tears away "Shut up!" she yelled, but he was right.

She was suffering right now she had told Neji she loved him and the worst part was silence, he's stayed quite. He hadn't said anything.

What had he been thinking? She didn't know, and that's what had killed her the most, was silence.

"You wouldn't understand" she whispered to him, "Try me" he told her.

Hmm well she had been in the Hyuuga house, with only Neji and Hinata.

His guess was that he had told Neji she felt something stronger other than friendship.

"I made a mistake, that all" she told him, whipping the remainder of the tears she looked at him.

Was this the same Sasuke that could care less about other people?

He's sure has been acting different ever since Hinata...

Oh no Hinata! She had left without saying anything to her, and now she felt like total utter cra–

"Love is difficult, you don't expect for it to be easy. Do you?"

Tenten looked at him, he knows what love is? Wow another shocker.

"Well do you?" he repeated himself. Tenten nodded "You are foolish then-" Sasuke commented.

She then shook her head, "I don't know!" she finally told him.

"All I am saying is _listen to your heart, before you tell him goodbye_" (Yes it's from the song; I was listening to it when I wrote this LOL)

For her, love was a passion for martial arts, ancient weapons; never Neji, well, not until two years ago but that was a slight crush...it had grown thought; maybe its love after all.

"Thanks" she told him with what seemed to be a smile.

"Sure whatever," he said.

Her smile wide, there was the Sasuke-jerk she first knew and hopefully the last, he didn't even know it but he gave good advice.

He nodded and so did she, he turned around and began walking. Tenten walked home as well "_I just have to listen to my heart, I guess_."

...

"The elder of the Hyuuga girls" Shin told his 'brother' thought it was not a question the response came quick "Yes"

"The operation is at progress as we speech, the cargo ship should be arriving next week"

"Excellent. Shin I need you to track down the Akatsuki, indicate there location."

"Understood" Shin told him as he hung up, Sai took a deep breath "I will not fail again grandfather,"

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not much Hina/Sasu but the story is just unfolding…**


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe its love?

**Well I'm hoping to update all I can, why well because I'm going to be gone for a whole month to México and well no computer.**

**So I'm ganna try my best to update all or most of me stories.**

"My information indicates that the cargo _will not_ be arriving in a month like Sasori said, Pain" Itachi told him.

After locking his room (from Deidara) he had to inform the 'Leader' about the change in the Black Ops cargo arrival.

Sasori had been right about the cargo, but he had his sources, and they had changed. The question was why?

"When?" Pain asked.

"A week from today."

"Wednesday-" Pain thought to himself, Itachi nodded "Yes, the cargo is making its way back from Otogakure"

Pain' lips rose slightly "I think its best you leave for Konoha right away."

"Understood." Itachi told him, but before he could leave Pain added "Keep an eye on Hidan." without a word Itachi nodded and left.

…

"Hell Yeah!" yelled Hidan, Deidara raised an eyebrow "Hm why so excited Hidan?"

'Non-of-your-fucking-business' was the stare he gave Deidara. He was so noisy.

"Enough, both of you" Sasori said aggravated at Deidara. He still couldn't believe he still acted like a damn child.

"Sasori my man, you're going too?"

"Yes, and for our misfortune so are you" Deidara eyebrow twitched at the red haired man with the attitude.

"Let's get going already, I have some business to take off," Kakuzu was heard.

"Fuck Kakuzu, if you make us late-" he began "Put a sock on it Hidan!"

Itachi sigh, man for as long as the mission took he had to be with Deidara the loud, Sasori, Hidan the mouth (with not any good vocabulary) and Hidan.

Kisame and the rest had stayed, not bothering to go simply because they had done the last mission.

What a pain, he was stuck with the most aggravated and frustrated people.

"We leave in two hours" Itachi told them, they nodded and headed towards their room to pack.

Hidan looked at the clock, it was barely 3pm, just two more hours and they were heading out. Hell yeah!

His smirk grew, "My sweet princess. Soon we'll be together again" his low smirk grew into a maniacal laugh.

…

"Sasuke Uchiha?" one on the Black Ops asked Shin. He'd just talked to his 'brother' and had confirmed the operation was still going.

Normally it was a month that the cargo would have taken, but the cargo is too precious to wait a month so they had pulled some strings and gave more cash…hence the cargo would show up next Wednesday.

"Yes-" he looked at the rest Black Ops and added "-he has also warned me to warn you of the elder Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga to be exact"

"What about her?" one asked Shin with curiosity in his eyes.

"Stay away from her, unless you take your life for granted" he told them.

They nodded; last thing they wanted was an upset Sai.

…

Tenten walked inside her house, it was dark. Her mom was probably out again.

"I guess I'm alone-" she sighed "-again" she told herself as she turned on the lights

She really hated when her mom went out with her 'boyfriend' ugh just thinking about her mother dating made her eyes roll.

I mean her mom was…another eye roll…and she was still dating! She didn't know is she was disgusted by it or jealous.

"Meow", she knew that sound anywhere, it was Kenta her _Bombay_ tom cat, his bright gold eyes looked at her and gave her a lovely purr as he fell on his back.

"Well at least someone greets me, huh Kenta?" she picked up Kenta. She loved petting his jet black coat, it always relaxed her.

"Was it the same loser, Kenta?" she asked him.

He meowed as if answering her "_Yes it is_" she walked upstairs with Kenta in her arms, when she heard her phone dinged.

Tenten set Kenta down on her bed when she released, she had left her backpack in Hinata' house.

"Great, what am I going to tell my teachers for not doing my homework?" she asked herself.

She couldn't go back…she wouldn't go back; at least not today or tomorrow.

She took a breath and turned to see Kenta, who was making his way to the window.

"Meow" Kenta meowed as he headed towards the window; he sat on the window seat and meowed again.

"What is it Kenta?" she asked him as she walked towards him and then she realized who Kenta was meowing at.

She stepped back and tripped on her own feet, "It's…Neji" her breath felt short and shocked.

Why was he here? Oh gosh her heart was going to stop this time for sure.

Kenta' gold eyes were looking down, still meowing and purring.

Curse Kenta for liking Neji, he had ever since...well since he saw him.

For some strange reason Kenta liked Neji and Shikamaru and Lee and well everyone; well except Naruto, but she didn't blame him.

"Meow" Kenta' meowed again, "Kenta" Tenten whispered at him, afraid that Neji would hear her.

Kenta turned his face and looked at her with his bright golden eyes.

"Come here" she told him and he listened. Jumping of the window seat he curled next to her.

She got up; heart beating like crazy and Kenta turning on his purring machine they headed down stairs.

She then remembered her message she had not read upstairs.

She opened her phone and saw new massage, she clicked on it. It was from Neji Please come outside.

Okay well…what now? She closed her phone and bit her lower lips, she was so nervous, worried, confused, upset all in one.

Taking a deep shaky (mostly shaky) breath she was about to open the door but then felt cold chills run down her legs and body.

She closed her eyes and opened it.

…

"I hope N-Neji is f-fine." Hinata told herself. After dinner, which he didn't really quite finish he had gone out.

He didn't say where but she knew it was to fine Tenten.

She sat on her bed, when she realized Kuro wasn't there, lately when Sasuke was, Kuro hadn't.

I mean she still had Kira and Kilo (Kuro' brothers) but Kuro and her and a special bond, it didn't feel right not having him near her.

He hadn't been there when Sasuke kissed him or when she kind of kicked him out. Where had he been?

Just as she thought about him, she heard his chain down the hall.

His face was the first to appear, and she smiled "Hi Kuro" she told him.

He had guilt on his eyes, as if thought he felt bad for not being here the past day or so.

"It's o-okay K-Kuro." She said, he let his ears drop and he slowly entered.

"K-Kuro!" she cried, his body was covered in blood, "-what h-happened?" she asked worriedly as she ran towards him, he laid down and whined.

"I n-need to t-take you t-to Kiba'. Hana w-will c-clean you up and…" tears began to form in her eyes "-I need t-to c-call…"

No she couldn't bother him; he was clearing things with Tenten.

She ran to her bed and went to her contacts.

"Hello. Hinata?" she heard Sasuke' voice, "S-Sasuke please I n-need you…"

He cut her off "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She shook her head "No. K-Kuro he's b-baldly-" she was crying "-I need you!" she cried.

…

He'd gotten home, sitting down on the sofa he turned on the TV and looked at the clock 8:37 pm, it was still too early to knock out (sleep)

9:03 his phone rang, it was Hinata.

Yeah he'd given his number to her; he'd given in to her the same day she told him about how he was raped.

Before he left he had written in down on a napkin. Guess she found it and saved it on to her phone.

He dint let the phone ring a second time when he picked up "Hello. Hinata?" her voice wasn't cheerful, it sounded like she was crying.

"S-Sasuke please I n-need you…" he heard, at that his heart ached, was she hurt.

Had someone broken into the house, had she been…raped again?

"Are you okay?" he asked her. He had to know she was okay.

He was already getting up, grabbing his keys and not even bothering to turn off the TV he ran outside into his car.

"No. K-Kuro he's b-baldly-" she was crying, she was crying. "-I need you!" she told him.

"Hinata I'm on my way!" he told her.

"O-okay" she said before he hung up. He drove quite fast, no cops in sight and no pedestrians.

Good because in the speed limit he was driving…let's just say he would have either had a few cops behind him or a few people under his car.

He stopped in front of her house, and saw Hinata covered in blood "Hinata!"

"Its n-not my b-blood, its K-Kuro he's hurt!"She cried.

"Let's go" he told her, holding on to her wrist, both ran towards the house.

Hinata ran up to her room, Sasuke behind her heels.

Sasuke had no time to admire the peace of her room with Kuro near the entrance, bleeding.

He didn't even think twice when he gently picked up the 88 pound dog off the floor and ran down stairs with Hinata not too far away from him.

Tears ran down her cheeks "Is h-he…"

"He'll be okay" he reassured her, approaching his car he told Hinata to open the back door, she did and he once again gently placed him on the back passenger seat.

Hinata ran to the other side and sat next to her beloved Doberman.

"Where?" Sasuke asked her.

"K-Kiba' house, p-please" she told him with a small cry.

He knew where the dog-boy lived, he'd always see him and his mutt Aka-whatever outside playing fetch.

He drove there, much slower but still fast enough to make it there in five minutes.

She had called Kiba just seconds before they arrived, asking if Hana was home.

She was and so was Tsume, Kiba' mother, Hana was the veterinarian of the family and village. She is excellent at what she does.

"Hinata, it's going to be okay, Hana will take care of him." Kiba told her.

Kiba and his mother where outside waiting just as Sasuke stopped the car.

Hinata got out and saw Kiba running towards them; Sasuke had picked up Kuro once more.

"This way!" Kiba told them, as the three of them ran inside Tsume watched and soon followed behind them.

Hana nodded to Sasuke, indicating him to lay him on the bed. He did and Hana along with her mother left them to wait.

Hinata was crying, and Sasuke hugged her "He'll be okay" he whispered to her.

"Hinata?" she heard Kiba' voice. Sasuke let her go and watched as she hugged him.

His heart ached but he knew she needed people right now.

"K-Kiba I'm so s-sorry about not talking to you or Na-Naruto…I just I needed t-time-" he hugged her tighter.

"It's okay Hinata. We were being stupid, I understand if you were upset-" he focused his gaze on Sasuke,

"My apologies to you as well Sasuke" he told him, with one hand he still held on to Hinata, thought with the other one he stretched out his hand to him.

Sasuke looked at him and his hand. Why did he even bother that was two days ago.

But he didn't want to make Hinata more upset, he stretched out his hand and shook Kiba "I accept your apology Kiba"

Hinata smiled, and Kiba released her, once again in Sasuke arms she cried for Kuro.

…

His head turned as he saw a thing line of light, the door was slightly opened and only one voice came out his mouth "Tenten?"

She opened the door a bit more to reveal Tenten holding her jet black cat Kenta.

"Neji" her voice was a mere whisper, but he heard it.

"Can we please talk?" he asked her, she opened the door widely and nodded.

He was afraid of walking, because every step he took it felt as though Tenten was getting farther away from him.

From his touch from everything, but he soon managed to step inside.

She closed the door still holding Kenta in her arms she didn't look at him.

Neji approached her and sat next to her, she didn't even look at him "Meow" Kenta just meowed and purred.

"Tenten-" he took a deep breath "-I…I don't know how to say this-" man, he has never been this nervous with a girl before…

But this was Tenten; his two year crush and now…what was he going to say to her?

"I don't know what came over me…I shouldn't have-" she was fighting the tears, but they won.

Tears began rolling and falling down her cheek. She let go of Kenta.

Turning around she wiped the tears away. Kenta was meowing and purring pushing his head and body on her bare legs.

"It was a mistake!" she yelled at herself.

"How could it be a mistake? If I feel the same way Ten" he told her.

**Well might as well end it there, I'm tired.**

**I'll try to update most of my stories before I leave to Mexico next month on the 11****th**** of June.**


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe its love?

_**Saki-Hime**__: Awww is Kuro going to be ok? What happened? I hope he will be or poor __Hinata__  
>will be so sad, i'm glad her friends are there for her.<br>_

_Hope __Neji__ and Ten get together, they deserve to be together.  
><em>

_Very good chapter. Update soon.  
><em>

_You're coming to __Mexico__? Where to? Vacation? Well enjoy your stay._

_**Me**__: well read this chapter and find out. I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing as for the questions they will be answered soon._

_Yes I am going to Mexico…Yay! I'm leaving on the 11__th__ to Guadalajara, Jalisco Mexico, it's un Rancho called El Rosario._

_It's really beautiful and I can't wait to go and just relax, and thanks I will enjoy my stay._

_I am curious…where are you from and you speak Spanish right._

_**littlewitch88**__: I'm glad that Neji finally said what happened with Kuro?and what will  
>Hidan do to Hinata?<em>

_she's always protected,he can't harm her again right?_

_besides, Akatsuki doesn't approve of rape,they will stop him right?_

_and what will black ops do to Sasuke?_

_**Me**__: so many questions X) but they will soon be answered, thanks for reviewing._

_I love your enthusiasm to the story I hope I am doing a good job then…lol._

_THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO __**LITTLEWITCH88**__ AND __**SAKI-HIME !**_

…

They had their things ready in the truck ready to go.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Deidara whined.

"I swear Deidara; you're like a fucken kid, man!" Hidan yelled at him from inside the truck.

"Hmm it's not my problem I have a bladder the size of a squirrel" had he just said that out loud?

Yep he did that why everyone was looking at him with weird and to-much-information look.

"Hurry up damn it!" Hidan yelled, he raised his hands "Alright already, damn Hidan chill its jus-"

"GO" particularly everyone yelled at him.

As Deidara went to reveal himself Itachi kept an eye on Hidan, he'd noticed he of all people was the most anxious to leave. Why?

Hidan felt a cold stare on the back of his neck, turning around he noticed Itachi' cold, dead black orbs on him "Yes?" he asked him.

Normally when someone would stare like an idiot at him he'd respond with attitude like "What the fuck you staring at? You fucking moron"

But this was Itachi, no way would he mess with the silent but violent Itachi.

"…" no response came from the onyx eyed man; he simply turned around and continued to what he was doing.

Five minutes later Deidara appeared and they were ready to head out to the Konoha village that was hidden among the leaves okay trees but whatever.

…

She didn't know what she was going to do if she lost her beloved dog, Kuro.

The cries had gone to small hiccups. She was still in his arms, he'd tell her it was going to be okay, and that she needed sleep.

"Hina, you have to rest, I promise you I'll bring you tomorrow to see how he's doing." Sasuke told her.

Okay it was almost Thursday and they had school tomorrow and he bet neither Kiba (like himself) had done the assignments for any of their classes.

Hinata on the other hand was the type of girl to do the assignments during class or right after school.

She shook her head slightly, "I…I wouldn't be a-able to s-sleep at h-home." She said with a small sob.

"You can stay here tonight. We have one extra room." Kiba told both Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata was about to protest to that when Kiba' mom Tsume walked in.

"It's best you stay Hinata, I've already sent Kuromaru out to give out the message to Neji. I know your dad it out; he stopped by to tell me to look after you."

That was Hiashi for you, telling the strong women like Kurenai and Tsume to watch after her.

I mean Kurenai along with her husband Asuma Sarutobi, (yes their math teacher) can also be pretty over-protective.

Tsume; well she had four large Timber Wolves, yes Wolves and trust me you do not want to mess with her.

Did I mention she had four huge Timber Wolves?

"T-thank b you b-but-"

"We'll stay" Sasuke spoke for the both of them.

Sasuke could still not believe they were in a waiting room, inside Kiba' house, the veterinarian was practically their home; okay in was next door but still.

Sasuke stood and still holding on to Hinata he whispered in her ear "Come on, let's go rest."

She had no energy or emotion to argue no, so she simply nodded, tears accumulated in her eyes again but didn't fall, at least not now. Kiba showed them to the spare room they had.

"Rest I'll be back tomor-"

"P-please stay w-with me Sasuke," Hinata begged him.

He looked at the room, a bed for two and a small couch. He guessed he could sleep in the sofa, or on the floor…

"Okay" he told her.

He laid her on the bed and was about to leave to ask Kiba for some blankets, when Hinata grabbed his wrist and said with both a smile and blush on her face "Y-you c-can sleep w-with m-me. If y-you want"

She added, she didn't want to make him sleep with her…but she really wanted him to, I mean not like that, she just need to feel safe and warm.

Like before he said "Okay," he told her with a smile on his face, he was sleeping in the same bed, that didn't mean he was doing anything else; no matter how much he knew he would want to.

"Goodnight-" they heard Kiba tell both of them.

"T-thank you K-Kiba. Goodnight" she told him before he closed the door.

As much as Kiba hated; well not as much but still, it's not like they are friends; maybe classmates but not friends; anyway Sasuke made Hinata smile and well come out her shell.

All he wanted for her was to be happy and it seems she is.

Sasuke laid next to her, looking up at the ceiling he turned to face her, they were just inches away they were able to feel and hear each other's breath against their skin.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence "Kuro will be okay Hinata-"

"W-what if h-he isn't?" she asked, hurt was in her voice and he felt it, he touched her cheek, where her tears had fallen earlier, she looked at him.

She rested her head on his chest and an armed wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him "He will"

Two simple words as "He will" reassured her a lot; he really made her feel happy and safe.

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes.

Listened to the beat of Sasuke's heart; it was soothing and it made her eyes slowly shut.

Falling asleep, Hinata no longer had tears stain her face.

Sasuke laid on the same bed with her; with the girl who had change his life the day he met her.

The clock read 12:01, it was officially Thursday and it has now been four days since he meet Hinata, since he felt something more than loneliness.

Hinata feel asleep on his chest, hearing her slowly yet soothing breathing calm him.

He hadn't gotten any messages from his…from Itachi, which was good.

He didn't want to hear from him or see him, he just wanted to lay here with her and rest.

Sleep had finally beat him, and slowly Sasuke closed his eyes.

_She'd run just like today. She had been trapped like she was today when she ran from Sasuke_.

"_You're beautiful. You're mine_." _Her body was exposed __to his distinctive purple eyes._

_He'd chased after her, and grabbed her dragging her to an ally._

_She got a good look at his face, before he hit her and then began kissing her neck._

"No-" she mumbled in her sleep, she was having the same nightmare, she was sweating and tears falling of her closed eyes.

"_I can't_!" _he said sounding mad_ "_It's my only way to enter_. _The only way to enter is to enter to you first_!"

She woke up screaming. "-stop!" her chest rose quicker than ever, sweat falling from her forehead and the tears still fell.

"Hinata are you…what's wrong?" Sasuke asked her.

He sat up and saw her shaking, sweat fell and her eyes carried the tears, and as she blinked they fell; which only made his heart ache.

Sasuke hugged Hinata and whispered comforting words in her ear, "It's okay Hinata, I'm here."

"I h-had t-that d-dream again-" she told him, tears still fell, falling on his bare skin.

Bare skin? He had no shirt on but it didn't matter right now.

She squeezed his shoulders. Their bodies felt as one, but that didn't stop her from shaking.

She shook against his body, he hugged her waist, not wanting to let go of her.

She had _that_ dream again? What dream he wondered? He wanted to know but he couldn't ask, at least not right now.

"Hinata-?" Kiba' voice was heard on the other side of the door "-I heard you screaming. Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked at her eyes "I'm here" he told her. Kissing her forehead she nodded "-I-I'm fine K-Kiba."

There was a silence…well not for long "What did Sasuke do? I swear if he-"

Sasuke eyes feel. The dog-boy thinks that…that he made her scream… that he hurt her!

Hinata held and squeezed his hand, he looked at her and smile. A real smile and stood up.

She stood up from the bed, fully clothed. It didn't even cross her mind that Sasuke would try to do anything with her, now or ever.

The door opened and a worried Kiba gaze locked on hers "I'm fine, r-really. It w-was just a bad d-dream, I promise you K-Kiba. Sasuke had n-nothing to do w-with me screaming-" she tried to reassure him.

Her gaze fell "-I am s-sorry if I w-woke you up-" Kiba' eye brows slightly, he want buying it but somehow (and he didn't even know why) he believed that Sasuke had not done anything to her.

He smiled at her, showing his canine-like teethe at her "Naw, you didn't wake me up, Akamaru did,"

He took out his phone, "-It's late, we should probably head out for school-" he looked at Hinata and asked "-you are going to school, right?" he asked concerned.

She nodded to his question then asked "How's K-Kuro?"

"He's fine, his wounds are better, healing too" he told her, his smile re-appearing on his face.

The door fully opened, showing a glaring Sasuke. Kiba saw anger in his eyes.

I mean he had heard him asking Hinata if he had hurt her which led to making her scream.

"Hey…um Sasuke…I'm sorry that I blame you for-"

"Whatever. I have to go," He said without looking back at either Hinata or dog-boy.

Hinata didn't even get a chance to say or even ask him anything, he was gone.

Her heart ached; why did he have to leave? And was he going to school?

Kiba' brows furrowed again but they furrowed with anger, not disbelieve at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" she said. She wanted to find him, to ask him what was wrong.

"He's probably heading home to change or something; you'll probably see him at school."

Maybe Kiba was right, maybe Sasuke had to get ready or something…

She wanted to believe that, she really did but she felt in the pit of her stomach that there was something Sasuke was not telling her.

Sasuke walked back to his car without looking back at neither of them. He'd gotten yet another message from him; from Itachi.

He was…no he wasn't serious; he was just playing a fucken joke on him, well he wasn't laughing.

It's nice 2 b home again lil bro ill c u soon

Itachi was not in Konoha, he couldn't be. Sasuke turned his car on and drove back home, he didn't even plan on going to school today.

…

"Hinata I am sooo sorry, I'm sure Kuro' fine. He is a tough dog, I mean I remembered when he bit of my pants outside your house and-"

"Shut up Naruto! Shees-" Sakura told him.

"We really have been worried Hina-" she told her with a sad smile.

"Are you sure you're okay Hinata?"

She couldn't help but sake her head slightly "No, K-Kuro' still very bad-"

They had run up to her, after three days of leaving early and avoiding them (because they had gained up on Sasuke, trying to force an apology for being rude.)

They had finally spotted her. Not asking questions to her of her leaving early was voted among themselves.

They were not going to ask her, they would wait to see if she wanted to talk. They were not going to force her, like they did Sasuke.

"What happened to him?" Chouji asked, he liked playing with Kuro and sharing food with him, he like Kuro; everyone did.

"I s-still don't k-know, I hadn't seen him for a few day and n-nights,"

"Maybe he got himself a bitch-" Naruto grinned at his comment.

"Oh shut up Naru-dork" Kiba barked.

"Is there a meeting I was not informed off?" everyone heard Sai ask as he gave a confused look at everyone.

"Yeah! This is an I-don't-like-Sai meeting." Naruto told him.

"Naruto maybe your sympathy could help a little over here, you still haven't apologized to Hinata properly." Shino finally spoke up.

His gaze which was on Sai now focused on Hinata, she looked at him, her eyes were red.

She'd been crying. One Kuro was injured and two…Hey were was the Sasuke-jerk?

"Right-" he took a deep breath "-Hinata I am truly sorry about Monday, gaining up on Sasuke and all. I shouldn't have done that, that was stupid of me and for that I am sorry."

She let the new tears fall, she smiled and hugged him "I f-forgive you, Narut-to" she sobbed.

"Thank you" he told her with a smile upon his face.

…

Whose truck was parked in his drive way? He turned off his engine and opened the door.

Chills ran down his spine as he heard his voice "Hn, long time no see Uchiha; or should I say little brother."

**Well I think this is a good place to stop don't you think.**

**I know you're going to say NO but…Friday is my last day so I don't have time to do another nine page chapter. I hope you review and read another if not all my stories.**

**I'll see you al back mids-of- July.**


	9. Chapter 9

Maybe its Love?

**I'm back! Yay. Okay I tried and tried but I just couldn't update until like now…so enjoy.**

**Okay let me make this clear so you all don't get confused, since in the last chapter there was NO Neji/Ten this will contain some to satisfy you.**

**And when Kuro was injured Neji and Tenten didn't know, so just read.**

"_I don't know what came over me…I shouldn't have-" she was fighting the tears, but they won._

_Tears began rolling and falling down her cheek. She let go of Kenta._

_Turning around she wiped the tears away. Kenta was meowing and purring pushing his head and body on her bare legs._

"_It was a mistake!" she yelled at herself._

"_How could it be a mistake? If I feel the same way Ten" he told her._

She turned and faces him, he locked gazes with her "Ten…I love you too" he'd said it. He finally said it; he'd confence his love to her.

Okay this was just a dream, she shut her eyes. "_I didn't hear right…okay breath this is just a dream. Damn it Ten! Wake up_!"

As if he read her mind he smiles at her and reached out for her hand, she opened her eyes but didn't pull away, why would she? She loved his touch, she loved him.

"It's not a dream…I do love you Ten; and I'm sorry I couldn't say it earlier…it was just that, I didn't know you felt…that you loved me, like I do."

It wasn't a dream, she wasn't dreaming. He loves her. "Neji-" she said his name…but then? What was she supposed to do?

Okay after talking and a few tears and no mother, she took the risk of letting Neji stay at her house for the night, yeah Neji and her alone and well Kenta.

She was also relieved that he had brought her bag with him, now she could do her homework and not get in trouble.

She of course slept in her room, Neji as the gentleman slept in the living room, on the sofa.

~Morning~ Tenten was getting ready and the smile never left her face "Kenta-" still sleeping on the corner of her bed Kenta opened a big golden eye and meowed.

"-I think I might still be dreaming" With a purr and with a slight strength he went back to sleep.

Neji had woken up and after cleaning up the sheets and pillow he's slept in he looked up to see Tenten and a smile appeared on his face.

"How did you sleep Ten?" a small blush appeared but she answered "Fine. How about you? Did you sleep well on the couch? I mean you could have slept in my mom's room…"

She was so thoughtful, but he was the one that had told her he'd be fine in the couch. One because he knew she was next door and two because they were alone…two bad combinations with a guy.

"I slept well, don't worry. How about we go to school,"

"Right-" she said stepping down the last few stairs "-I don't think he might be late. I'm not hungry, I don't know if you want to-" her eyes closed as she felt his lips brush hers.

"I'm only hungry for you Tenten" he told her, she blushed at his comment and as their fingers wrapped around each other and they headed off.

…

Once they arrived they saw the Rookies, it seemed as though they were all consoling Hinata, but why? Was something wrong?

"Is everything alright Hina-" they he realized she'd been…was still crying "-Hinata! Are you alright?"

Right Neji didn't know…she didn't want to worry him.

"Kuro was like seriously injured, he's at Kiba' right now…" Naruto said for her.

"What! How? I mean-"

"I d-don't know w-what happened, he c-came home all b-bloody…" the tears slowly came back, but lucky for Tenten she wasn't jealous as Neji let go of her hand and hugged his cousin.

"Hinata I'm sorry, but I now Kuro will be fine, he's a strong dog." She saw Tenten smile and nod, agreeing with Neji.

"Thank you Neji" she told him, separating from his cousin she looked around for him, but he wasn't there.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked again, she nodded "Yes" not convinced he asked her "Where is Sasuke?" he quickly saw the sadness in her eyes.

Sure he saw the sadness for what happed to Kuro but there was sadness involving Sasuke…had he hurt her, damn him if he did.

"I d-don't know…"she knew what her cousin was thinking and quickly added "-he didn't h-hurt me t-thought N-Neji so p-please d-don't interrogate him."

Okay so he was off the hook today who knows about tomorrow.

DING the last bell rang, they were going to be late…

"Naruto explain to me why you don't have your work done?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

He gulped but he couldn't lie to Iruka again, Kakashi was an acceptance, but not Iruka "I…I didn't have time to do it, sorry Iruka" he told him.

Normally Naruto would come up with a ridicules excuse but this surprised Iruka "Well have it done before the end of the day and I'll give you full credit, let this be the last time thought, Naruto."

He sighed "Yes, of course. Thank you Iruka!" Naruto told him as he sat back down.

Hinata looked at the empty seat next to her, its Sasuke and it was empty. Her eyes slowly feel but the tears didn't fall, she'd cried all night and morning.

She couldn't cry anymore, at least she hoped she wouldn't anymore. Her dad wouldn't come back until next week, she needed him thought but she couldn't dare call him and make him worry.

"Okay so today we are going to learn about…" her phone vibrated in her pocket, Hinata was against texting in class, but maybe it was Sasuke.

She took it out and saw that it was from him, from Sasuke. She raised her hand and Iruka asked "Yes, Hinata?"

"M-may I please go to the r-restroom?" he nodded "Yes you may." She put her phone her phone back in her pocket and got up, leaving to the restroom as fast as she could.

Once inside she took out her phone and went to inbox.

…

_Sasuke walked back to his car without looking back at neither of them. He'd gotten yet another message from him; from Itachi._

_He was…no he wasn't serious; he was just playing a fucken joke on him, well he wasn't laughing._

_It's nice 2 b home again lil bro ill c u soon_

_Itachi was not in Konoha, he couldn't be. Sasuke turned his car on and drove back home; he didn't even plan on going to school today._

…

_Whose truck was parked in his drive way? He turned off his engine and opened the door._

_Chills ran down his spine as he heard his voice "Hn, long time no see Uchiha; or should I say little brother."_

"No!" Sasuke said, he was sweating and looking around he noticed he was in the house. Then it hit him; he saw a truck, getting up he ran towards the window, no truck. Okay what had just happened?

Last thing he remembered was getting in his car, and hearing his voice. Maybe it was just a dream.

He took out his phone and went to his inbox, and sure enough the message was still there _It's nice 2 b home again lil bro ill c u soon_

"Then hearing…it was just a dream?" he told himself.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Sasuke." That voice, he slowly turned to see "Itachi!" he said hatred immediately filling his voice.

"I'm here to give you your task-"

"I'm not one of you anymore, remember? I'm NOT an Akatsuki…"

"But you are. That mark-" Itachi began but didn't even finish "-that tattoo was a mistake, that's all it is. A mistake."

"Then why do you still have this?" Itachi asked as he raised the Akatsuki bandana he had in his hands.

He'd been in the "study" Itachi smirked indicating he had hit a nerve. "Why are you here?" Sasuke asked him.

"Pain has given me orders to give you, personally your task."

"No! I'm no longer part of the organization; find yourself another rat to do your biding and your tasks!"

"You are the only one who is capable of doing this task. You wouldn't want your girlfriend to get hurt would you?" Sasuke eyes widen but not enough to let Itachi know he had hit the biggest nerve.

Itachi smirked as Sasuke asked "What girlfriend?" with coldness in his voice, thought his eyes said something else.

"Foolish little brother, don't play stupid. What was her name-" Itachi was playing with him, he smiled and said "-Hinata Hyuuga?"

"I swear if you-" Itachi didn't let Sasuke finish his threat. "I wouldn't hurt her, not unless you finish the task. Simple as that."

How did he find out about Hinata? If he ever laid a finger on her…he'd kill him!

"I don't have time to listen to you little threats or give you dating advice. I must finish my task-" he took an envelope out of his pocket and threw it on the café table. Sasuke looked at it and back at Itachi.

"-my task is complete-" Itachi said looking back at Sasuke "-now it's your turn to finish yours, I'll be here on Saturday, have it done by then."

Saturday? That gave him today and Friday night. Without another word Itachi turned around leaving when Sasuke asked "What about if I don't complete the task?"

"You wouldn't want your precious Hinata to get hurt, now would you little brother?" nothing else to say he left. Sasuke clenched his fists, looking at the envelope he grabbed it and opened it.

…

"Why is that Akatsuki not here today?" Sai wondered to himself, he had not seen Sasuke all day, maybe he was sick, maybe not and he still hasn't gotten a call from Shin. Had he tracked the Akatsuki' down?

"Okay well, I hope you have working on your paper. Remember they are due on Monday…"

"The paper is due Monday? I thought they're due Tuesday?" Naruto asked him.

"No, I clearly said they are due Monday, I'm giving you a week, and I hope you are using it wisely Naruto! Next Tuesday I will change the teams."

"Wisely…yeah I have used the last three days wisely, Mr. U." Iruka nodded "Okay well let's continue with the lesson…"

…

She read his message and sighed, so he wasn't feeling good, but even with the message saying he was better that really didn't convince her. There was still something he was not telling her, but she was on a time limit.

She read the message, and she quickly replied to his message. I was worried about you im not going to lie, but im glad you are feeling better :) ok ill see you then 3

Hinata had just come back; it only took five minutes that was reasonable time in the restroom.

"Welcome back Hinata, I was just explaining to the class about the paper due next Monday."

She nodded "T-thank you." she told him as she took her seat, she was going to see him after school.

The day went by and finally came Chouji' and Naruto' favorite time of the day came, lunch.

Sitting around their usual table, Naruto began doing the work that he had to turn into Iruka before the day ended "Almost done," he said before giving himself a spoonful of rice.

"Are you all better, Hinata?" Shino asked her. She smiled "Yes-" she told him, everyone was worried and looked at her.

Kiba out of curiosity asked "So why didn't Sasuke come to school today?" she smiled hearing his name, as Kiba and everyone that included Naruto no longer called him jerk or Sasu-jerk.

"He wasn't feeling good, that all" she told them.

…

I don't want you to worry Hinata im fine I promise I just wasn't feeling good that's all, if it helps im better now. I'll pick you up after school ok

He'd send the message to Hinata, it wasn't her fault he's gotten that message and he really shouldn't have walked out without letting her know he was leaving, but anger won and so did frustration.

He really did feel like a jerk, he just hoped she wasn't mad. A few seconds and a chime was heard, Hinata had replayed to him.

I was worried im not going to lie, but im glad you are feeling better :) ok ill see you then 3

So she had been worried, he felt like…not just a jerk, he felt like an ass, but he was going to make it up. That was for sure.

He closed his phone and sigh; he didn't even bother on texting her, Hinata didn't look like she would text in class.

So he just left it at that, plus he was picking her up, he was going to see her and that's all that mattered.

Now what was he going to do about this…he held the envelope and re-read the instructions, or so called instructions he knew pain had wrote himself…

Sasuke Uchiha, it is with great honor to give you the following instructions. We have received word that the Black Ops has moved the cargo to next week, Wednesday.

That gives you five days from today, to complete the following steps.

Find their hideout, and eliminate the OG, (_Original Gangster_) the finder and head leader of the Black Ops.

If your task is completed with success our operation is to begin late Saturday, so we can have the cargo, and be gone before the rise of the sun.

And last keep a close eye and the boy known as Sai, he is the second head leader of the Black Ops and he may be the one we are looking for the one that operates the shipping of the cargo we need. Failure is not acceptable.

"_You wouldn't want your precious Hinata to get hurt, now would you little brother?"_ he had a feeling Nagato knew about Hinata, he couldn't risk Hinata or anyone else getting hurt.

Sai? A Black Ops? He knew there was something he didn't like about him.

Now that he knew he was one of them, the operation might go smoothly. That is if Sai hadn't already figured out that he was an Akatsuki.

…

"Alright!" Naruto yelled as chemistry ended, "-I handed Iruka the late assignment and best of all no homework for the-"

"Its Thursday, you idiot, and Mr. Hatake just said to do a paper on the element he assigned you!"

"Element?" Naruto asked confused. Either he had spaced out or he had fallen asleep. He just couldn't remember.

"From the periodic table, you didn't hear because you were asleep and before you ask Naruto you got Oxygen!"

"Right! I knew that" he told her, so he was asleep after all.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, she still couldn't believe…wait why was she worried? She had to write a paper with Sai. Speaking of Sai, where was he? She still had to choose the topic.

…

"There must be another way-" Sai asked Shin; on the second ring he had answered his call, the call he was waiting for.

He didn't even bother on being with the group, he had others things to do like figuring out how the operation was going to be done and by when.

"No, lord Danzo has ordered to eliminate the Uchiha."

Kill Sasuke? He _was_ an Akatsuki, but his grandfather had told him he had called it quits on the organization.

It may have not been easy but he had gotten out of that, but if he was on the operation and he interfere, then there was no other choice.

Wait what about Hinata, I mean… "Failure is not acceptable" Shin finished saying what Danzo (his grandfather) had said.

What was the purpose in killing him? The task is to make sure the cargo of cocaine and weapons make it safe, in order for them to sale and make profit.

"Sai?-" he heard Shin' voice and Sai asked "Yes? I'm still here." He told him.

He could hear Shin sigh followed by deep breath "Lord Danzo has also ordered for you to be on standby, for now."

Sai stopped walking and asked "Standby? Why would I be on standby if I must eliminate-"

"No, you will not eliminate the Uchiha-" Shin cut him "-Lord Danzo has asked me. It is me who will eliminate the Uchiha. He thought that because the Uchiha interacts with the Hyuuga girl, whom you are friends with that that could interfere with the elimination of the Uchiha."

Sure he cared for Hinata. If it had not been for her falling in love with the Uchiha, he sure would have not been in this position right now.

There is no failure in the Black Ops, but there is the matter of friends with he has. Hinata, she seems to be very attached to Sasuke.

How could Dan-his grandfather do this? Why eliminate the Uchiha? He had to talk to his grandfather.

"When are you eliminating the Uchiha?" Sai asked Shin.

There was silence…until Shin answered "I am sorry Sai that is classified." And like that the phone call had died.

Sai began walking home when he stopped and heard a whimper and a few cries. Looking around he saw a small shack with a whole on the broken door.

A growl followed the whimper and then a bark.

Sai walked and opened the door, in front of him stood a Rottweiler, a bleeding Rottweiler who stood in front of a female Doberman and her…what seemed to be just a few weeks old puppies, which hid behind her and away from the angry Rottweiler.

Had Kuro fought the Rottweiler that was standing in front of him in order to protect the family he now had? It was possible. Sai stepped forward "Leave her alone. Go!" he scared the Rottweiler.

The dog stepped back and looked at him, baring his teethe he barked, Sai frowned "Get out of here" the dog charged and Sai quickly dodged and managed to kick the dog on the injured hind leg and the dog ran out with a yelp.

He looked at the mother Dobie and smiled "He wouldn't bother you anymore-" he looked across and spotted Ichiraku ramen "-now to bring you some food."

He double checked that the Rottweiler was gone, he began walking across to Ichiraku Ramen when he spotted "Naruto, Sakura!-" he said "-I need of your assistance"

"Aw Sai what are you doing here? We were just having a blast until you showed up"

"Oh shut up Naruto, what can Naruto and I do to help you?" she asked him.

"I may have found out how Kuro was injured." He said "How?" both Sakura and Naruto wondered.

"I believe it was a dog fight, of both territorial and protecting a love one." Sakura looked at him and raised a brow.

"I have found a mother Doberman with a litter of puppies…" Sakura smiled and said "Puppies?"

"The big order of chicken and beef please, Ayame" Sai ordered along two sides of rice, she smiled and nodded "Okay Sai."

"A bitch? Hey I was right Kuro had found himself a bitch-" Naruto snickered, the smile had disappeared on Sakura' face and quickly smacked the back of his head "Shut up!" then she looked at Sai "Where are they?"

"On the shack just across the street, I actually came here to buy them food, when I found you, do you mind helping?"

"No problem Sai, I'll go keep an eye on them while you buy them food." Sai nodded and walked in to Ichiraku, Naruto looked back at Sakura and at Sai "What do I do?" Sai grabbed the bags of food and said

"Pay. Thank you" he told the cashier as he walked out.

"What?" he yelled, looking back at Ayame who already knew him said "Naruto, that will be 34.58$"

"Any chance I can-"

"No Naruto" said an inpatient Ayame, Naruto furrowed "Okay-" taking out his wallet and gave her a fifty dollar bill "Thank you-" she smiled and said "See you for lunch Naruto."

"And my change?" he asked Ayame, "There is still the matter of Sakura and your meal Naruto."

She whined "I almost forgot? Bye Ayame, tell your dad I say thanks." he ran straight to the shack with now an emptier wallet.

"They are so cute!" Sakura said, lucky for her the mother Dobie was friendly.

Sai had given her a large order of rice and a large portion of beef and chicken, the puppies were still small to eat solid food but that didn't stop them from nibbling on the beef and fighting over the chicken.

"What do we do now?" Sai asked Sakura. Sakura smiled and rested her hand on his "I'm pretty sure there's someone who would like to see them and take care of them more than us."

"Oh for four legged little munchkins they sure are cute" Naruto said seeing the four little Doberman puppies that were now wrestling and whining over the chicken.

"Naruto grab two of the puppies, I'll take two and Sai will take the mother."

"Take them where?" he asked as he grabbed two of the four Dobie', Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed the other two "To Hinata' house. If Kuro is the father of these puppies, they belong to her."

"What about the owner of the mother?" Naruto asked her. Sakura looked at the mother Doberman "I don't think she has an owner, she has no collar she may be a street dog."

"Ready?" Sai asked both of them. Sakura smiled and nodded "Yeah"

…

"Are you s-sure y-you're okay, Sasuke?" Hinata asked him as she looked at him.

Driving Sasuke smiled "I am now-" then the smile faded as easy as easy as it appeared "-I'm sorry I made you worried Hinata. I shouldn't have walked out without saying anything."

"I'ts f-fine-" she told him. She didn't say anything else and chewed her lips.

In the corner of his eye Sasuke noticed and asked "Something wrong Hinata?" she didn't say anything for a few minutes but then she smiled, "No, I-I'm fine"

"You hungry?" he asked, but made a metal note about asking her later, if there was something wrong or in his case figuring out what is wrong and fixing it.

She nodded "A l-little" a grin re-placed the smile from earlier "How about Ichiraku?"

"Sounds g-good" she told him. Making a left turn Sasuke stopped the car and quickly Hinata saw why, Naruto along with Sakura where carrying two puppies each and Sai leading the mother.

Hinata got of the car and slowly walked towards them, she didn't want to scare the mother.

"S-Sai-" Sai looked and saw Hinata and the Akatsuki Sasuke. "Hinata-"

"-Where d-did you-" Sakura smiled and didn't let her finish when she told her "-these little guys and the mother are the reason why Kuro was injured, he was trying to protect them."

Hinata looked at the two puppies that were sound asleep in her arm and smiled.

"How did you make them fall asleep Sakura?" Naruto asked as the two puppies squirmed in his arms.

"H-here, Na-Naruto let me h-help" she offered as she grabbed one. Sasuke walked towards them, never letting sight of that Black Ops.

"Oh S-Sasuke aren't they cute" Hinata told him, Sasuke took his eyes off the Black Ops and looked at her

"Hn, yeah" he said touching the top of the pup' head, who licked his hand.

"We were just going to your house-" Naruto said, who still couldn't manage with the puppy.

"R-really?"

"Hinata, if Kuro is the father of these puppies then they belong to you. Plus the mother seems like she has no home." Sakura told her, Hinata looked at the mother, she did look skinny and she had no collar.

She just couldn't leave a mother dog and her puppies to leave outside, plus she fell in love with the puppies.

"She has to s-see someone f-first before she g-goes to her new h-home."

"You should eat something first Hinata." Sasuke told her; with all the commotion she had not eaten anything.

Naruto smiled and nodded "Yeah Hinata, eat first. How about we meet you at Kiba' house, and we'll have Hana check on her and the puppies in the meantime."

Wow! That was the first thing he had said…well all his life. He was right thought she had to eat, during lunch he had eaten but she did seem worried.

Sakura actually smiled at the comment the blond had said "Yeah, listen to Naruto-" she then thought out loud "-I can't believe that came out of my mouth!"

Sai smiled and when if vanished he looked at Sasuke "Will you be joining us at Kiba' house after Hinata has eaten, Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow then furrowed them "Yes, I wouldn't leave her alone." to him, the fake smile re-appeared again "We'll see you then, Sasuke. Enjoy your meal Hinata."

"T-thank you Sai" she said, giving the puppy back to Naruto she grabbed Sasuke' hand and walked towards Ichiraku and entering both had to wash their hands and headed towards the bathrooms.

"So he's one of them?" Sasuke asked slamming his fist on the sink, and by the way he had looked at him, Sasuke knew he was an Akatsuki before.

Another mental note, keep a close eye on him and don't take him as a weakling. Once he was done washing his hand, he walked out of the bathroom and saw Hinata waiting for him.

"Do you k-know what you are going to order?" he nodded "Do you?" she nodded in response.

Once done ordering Sasuke paid and they sat on a table for two. Sasuke sipping on an ice-tea he saw Hinata take a bite of her veggie rice ball.

Once she was done swallowing she asked "Aren't you g-going to eat anything?" looking that he had only ordered an ice-tea.

"I ate before I picked you up." He told her. She had eaten two rice balls and a small herbal tea. Heading out Sasuke asked "How well do you know, Sai"

"Well enough I g-guess, why?" she asked him, she shook his head "It because I haven't really associated with him enough I guess. That's all."

He opened the door for her, once inside he turned on the car and headed towards Kiba' house.

…

"Shin, how do you feel about entering high school and making friends with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I think it's a great idea, Lord Danzo" said the young man with light bluish grayish hair just below shin chin. Danzo smiled and handed him some papers "You start Monday."

Shin took the papers and bowed "Thank you." leaving the house he sigh "Sai will not be pleased, with my appearance on Monday."

"_Tuesday make sure he is eliminated_." He re-called the early conversation with Lord Danzo, after that he had to call Sai and tell him, of course he didn't and couldn't tell him that the only reason he was going to school was to learn the Uchiha' routine and eliminate him.

"_May I ask why Sai was not chosen for this task?" Shin asked with great respect to the old man in front of him._

_Danzo looked at him and finally said "Sai has become too soft, he is not capable of killing someone close to one of his little friends."_

"Sai, have you changed because of your original task?" Shin wondered.

…

"How are t-they Hana?" Hinata asked her. Once Sasuke had parked outside the house, she waited for him and headed inside as soon as possible.

"Very healthy, the mother was a bit thin but with a good diet she'll be fine. I checked for a microchip but I didn't fine one."

"So that means Hinata can keep her and the pups right?"

"Well, that doesn't mean there is no owner, there is a possibility that she came from another village-" Hinata' eyes fell "R-right."

"-but if no one claims her within a week tomorrow I will arrange the papers for her so you can keep her and her puppies, how does that sound?" she asked her. Hinata smiled "Thank you so much H-Hana."

"How is Kuro doing?" she asked her, Hana smiled "His wounds are better he can go home tonight, however I would like to keep the mother and the pups over night and tomorrow she can go home with you so you can make fliers"

"Thank you again, H-Hana" Hinata told her once more. Hana smiled and asked "Would you like to see them?" it didn't take Hinata a second thought "Yes"

Hana lead everyone to the room in the back and opened the white door, tears accumulated in Hinata' pupils as she saw Kuro, he was doing better because he was playing with the pups.

"K-Kuro-" she called him, his ears stood up and he saw her with his big brown eyes, and like a baby he began crying and wagging his thumb tail at her.

She got in her knees and hugged his black smooth neck "-I missed you and was so w-worried for you!" she cried tears of joy.

"He's missed you too Hinata" Kiba told her. She saw Kiba lead against the door "Ki-Kiba, hi."

"Sai, we have to leave. We still have to work on the paper remember, its due Monday"

"Right, I almost forgot." He said to her, they said their goodbyes and left, leaving only Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba and his sister Hana.

"Kiba I'll leave you in change I have to go." Hana told him, Kiba didn't even ask "Okay"

She left and Naruto smiled "I think she's going on a date, Kiba"

"So what? She's 21 she doesn't need permission Naru-dork" Kiba told him "-Naruto aren't you suppose to be working on the paper with Shika and Lee?"

"Well, I mean someone had to have started on it-" Kiba gave him a look "-well go help with it!"

And now it's the time to see who wins in the round of Kiba vs Naruto "Make me!"

"Naruto don't make me use force!" Kiba yelled. Hinata got up and stepped back, she hated seeing them fight but Sasuke held her back "It'll be over soon Hinata," he said as he hid Hinata behind him.

"Akamaru!"

"Arf!" barked the giant dog, Naruto sweat dropped "Okay okay! Bye Hinata, Kuro, Sasuke"

Hinata smiled "Bye Naruto." She said Sasuke did his usual "Hn" and like that Naruto was gone.

"R-ready to go h-home, Kuro?" she asked him, Kuro then lowered his ears and looked back at the puppies, with a whine he looked back at her.

She smiled and understood him "It's o-okay Kuro, you c-can stay with her. If its fine with Kiba"

He smiled "Its fine Hinata, I'll tell Hana and she'll have them all at your house after school."

"Thank you, Kiba. Ready to go S-Sasuke?" she asked him, and he nodded but didn't say anything.

"Thanks again Sasuke, I'll s-see you a-at school"

"Bye Hinata." Kiba told her as she and Sasuke left. Kuro watched as Hinata left and he whined, and then looked back at his family, both needed him.

"Hinata-" Sasuke said, getting her attention she asked "Yes S-Sasuke?"

He grabbed her hand and asked her the question he was dying to know, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

With the warmth of his hands around hers and the question her heart beat faster, she smiled and looked at his onyx eyes "Y-yes, I would l-love too."

She said yes, and that made Sasuke smile, he leaded in and sealed it with a kiss which she quickly responded too.

She blushed and he began driving, he clenched his fists around the steering wheel and swore that now that Hinata was his girlfriend he was going to protect her and no one was going to hurt her, first they had to go threw him.

…

"So have you thought of any ideas for your paper?"

"I have" Sai answered at Sakura.

"And what have you come up with?" she asked, she had a few ideas herself but she wanted to at least hear his, before they wrote her paper.

"A documentary."

"A documentary? A documentary on what or who?" Sakura asked him, she wanted to know more, a documentary sounded; well sounded like a good idea.

Sai looked at her and said "The life of an Akatsuki."

Sakura gave him a questionable look "An Akatsuki? Sai we don't know anything from that organization, we don't even know anyone that is or has been in that gang."

Wrong, the documentary on an Akatsuki sounded like a horrible idea. Where in the heck were they going to find someone from that organization?

They only had three days until the paper was due and they were probably going to have to use that time to track the person down, and make him or her tell his/ her life in the gang.

"You are wrong, Sakura-" Sai began "-there is someone that was and probably is back in the organization."

"Who?" Sakura asked as her heart beat faster, as her mind wondered who might be the big bad gangbanger.

**Okay I'll stop here, I think this if goo right. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me or the story to alerts of favorites.**


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe it's love?

Thanks so much for who has reviewed…Thanks to Saki-Hime, littlewitch88 and WHITElady043 for the reviews to Ch 9 of Maybe its love?

…

"_You are wrong, Sakura-" Sai began "-there is someone that was and probably is back in the organization."_

"_Who?" Sakura asked as her heart beat faster, as her mind wondered who might be the big bad gangbanger._

"Well who is it, Sai?" Sakura asked him, he'd just stopped talking almost as if thought he wanted her to guess.

Sai looked at her, "-I was just…how do you say it?-" he smiled "-joking." he grinned at Sakura but she frowned at him "So you don't know anyone that was in Akatsuki?" she asked him.

He could put her or anyone in danger; he had to keep his mouth shut. It's easy for him; he's not much of a talker like Uzumaki.

Sai shook his head slightly "-sorry Sakura I do not?" Sakura sighed "-it doesn't matter, we need something to write about, and lucky for you I already have the topic." She smiled at him.

"And may I ask what the topic you have chosen is?" Sai asked her. She looked at him "Art"

"Art?" he questioned her. She nodded "-yeah I figured that we could do a topic we both liked. I mean I've seen some of the paintings you did junior year…"

She blushed and finished "-and well I thought it be a good idea if you did a painting for the paper."

Sai saw the color change in her face; he smiled and nodded "Of course."

…

"_Hinata-" Sasuke said, getting her attention she asked "Yes S-Sasuke?"_

_He grabbed her hand and asked her the question he was dying to know, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_With the warmth of his hands around hers and the question her heart beat faster, she smiled and looked at his onyx eyes "Y-yes, I would l-love too."_

_She said yes, and that made Sasuke smile, he leaded in and sealed it with a kiss which she quickly responded too._

_She blushed and he began driving, he clenched his fists around the steering wheel and swore that now that Hinata was his girlfriend he was going to protect her and no one was going to hurt her, first they had to go threw him._

The kiss was slow and passionate and with that Hinata was now Sasuke' girlfriend. She was sure her cheeks were a bright red.

He looked at her and began driving. Hinata looked outside the window and back at Sasuke, he'd been serious after the big question. She still had that feeling he was not telling her something.

"A-are you o-okay?" Hinata was the first to ask. Sasuke looked at her and smiled "I should be asking you that, your cheeks are extremely red."

She smiled turning more red (if that was possible), but she gave him a worried look "Are y-you sure you're o-okay S-Sasuke?"

He'd finally arrived at the front of her house; he put the car in park and looked at her. He really did love her and he hated it when she worried for him.

"I'm fine. Listen Hina I don't want you to worry for me, okay?-" he grabbed her hand "-I'm fine I promise, the only thing I want us to worry about is the paper due on Monday."

OMG! The paper its due Monday, she hadn't even thought about a topic! She didn't want her and Sasuke to fail, I mean it's a big grade and…

He probably should have not mentioned that, now she really was going to worry "-Hinata don't worry about the paper, we'll finish it tomorrow night and we'll have the weekend free to go out, okay?"

Hinata was relieved "O-okay" she told him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he asked her, Hinata smiled as she felt his hand gently wrap her "S-sure" he smirked and slowly leaned in when a tap was heard on the window "Uchiha!" and to his dislike at this very moment it was Neji' voice.

Sasuke and Hinata opened the door and saw Neji, who was staring at Sasuke as he closed the door.

"Hyuuga" he said using the informal last name calling.

"Neji!" Hinata said nervously, oh man and she told him at school she didn't want him to interrogate him.

"It's alright Hinata-" Sasuke told her, Hinata looked at Sasuke "-I have to talk to Neji, I'll be fine. I promise." He told her, she nodded and Sasuke kissed her forehead "See you tomorrow."

Hinata didn't want to leave, what if they fought! Or worse; oh gosh… "Hinata, I'll be fine." Sasuke told her again.

Neji looked at her, but didn't say anything not until Sasuke gave him a death glare, who he quickly glared back at "There's nothing to worry about Hina, I promise."

"O-okay." She said leaving but still leaving uneasy. Both Neji and Sasuke waited until Hinata was inside.

Neji knew Hinata wasn't the kind of person to be peeking through the window or anything, no matter how serious the situation was.

"If this is about Hinata-" Neji didn't even let him finish "You know it is-" Sasuke looked at him "Hmm well I'm sure Inuzuka or whoever it was that told you-"

Neji furrowed his eyes "It's not about whom I heard it from. If you would have seen Hinata's face at school-"

Sasuke didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear about how he mad Hinata feel, "-I know! I know. I screwed up, I shouldn't have left-" Neji looked at the concern in Sasuke eyes "-but something came up."

He had to let him know, even thought it felt unnecessary, but he couldn't look like the bad guy here, he was trying to protect Hinata not hurt her.

"Look Sasuke I'm over protected of my cousin because-" he cleared his throat "I know about what happened to Hinata." Neji' eyes widen in surprise "How?"

Sasuke looked at Neji "She told me, I'm sure you remember the day I came out of the house, you were with Tenten-" Neji gave him a glare

"-she wasn't feeling well and I guess she didn't want to be alone. She invited me in, she made tea. I knew better than pressuring her to tell me, and after a while I told her that she didn't have to tell-" he still got chills "-bit she did."

"Now do you know why I am so protective of her? Not even her closest friends know. They only know about her mother."

Sasuke wanted to know but only if Hinata was willing to tell, "I'm also trying to protect her Hyuuga. I just keeping screwing up and I really care for her."

"Well-" Neji began, didn't know how to say it "-I do appreciate that you were there for Hinata when Kuro was injured."

Sasuke smirked "Are you thanking me?" Neji frowned "Don't get too excited, in a way I am, but if you ever hurt or do anything to Hinata to get her upset; I won't think twice about looking for you and taking matters into my own two hands, understood Uchiha?"

Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga "I understand." Neji nodded and turned around leaving in the opposite direction "Tell Hinata we didn't fight, I don't want to upset her" Neji told him.

Okay? Wait? Was Neji telling him to go inside with her? Well he didn't think twice about that, he headed to the house and knocked on the door, not even two seconds past when the door opened to revel a nervous Hinata.

"Hinata I told you it was going to be okay, Neji and I didn't fight." Hinata smiled "I-I'm g-glad to hear t-that Sasuke-" Sasuke carefully looked at her expression, she was nervous and scared.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Sasuke asked her.

"Someone just c-called me-" Sasuke furrowed his brows "Who was it?" he asked her as he got a twisted felling in his stomach.

"It was restricted-" she didn't get to finish telling him, when her phone rang. Her heart skipped "-It's him a-again." She said nervously.

"Want me to answer?" he asked her, she handed him the phone and he answered.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked in an aggravated voice, and soon that voice became breathless "My my, Sasuke-"

It was him! It was Itachi! How, how had he gotten Hinata' number? "-shocked?" he asked as he looked at Hinata, who was looking at him "-who gave you this number?" Sasuke asked as he tried to keep his breath calm.

"Hm-" Sasuke clenched his fist, he just pictured Itachi's smirk and it got him so mad. "-that's not important, I was just checking in on your little girlfriend."

"Don't ever call this number again." Sasuke told him.

"Oh next time it won't be a call, it'd be a personal appearance-"

"Who are you looking for or what do you want?" Sasuke had to ask. He had to know what Itachi wanted.

"Your operation must be completed by Saturday remember? Leader of the Black Ops dead, and if that doesn't happened; well I'll be seeing your lovely girl in person." Then the call ended.

Sasuke closed the phone "W-who was it?" Hinata asked him.

"Wrong number" he lied.

…

Were they fighting, or just talking? She leaded against the door and breathed. She couldn't look out the window, after all her mother and father had taught her about privacy and she was 100% sure Neji nor Sasuke would fight.

She just waited until her phone rang. Strange the number was block, it was a restricted call, maybe it was Naruto or someone calling from another phone and blocked it or something, either way she answered "Hello?"

"Hello Hinata" the voice was ice cold, enough to give you chills and it wasn't someone she knew "W-who is this?"

There was a small pause, then she heard the ice cold voice "Your brother-in-law-"

**There that should be a good place to stop. Sorry for the small wait but so many things were going on and still are that I haven't had time to update so I'm glad I could right now.**

**Enjoy and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe it's love?

**Thanks for the reviews. For this chapter as well as the last ten chapters I own NOTHING of Naruto, just the plot of the story and the Dogs like Kuro and such.**

**Other than that it all belong to Mr.**** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~Everything in **_**italics**_** is from the previews chapter, it just connects the things together~**

**This chapter goes out to iHeartKitKats, and of course Saki-Kime ^_^ thanks to you I write and write and write some more **

_Were they fighting, or just talking? She leaded against the door and breathed. She couldn't look out the window, after all her mother and father had taught her about privacy and she was 100% sure Neji nor Sasuke would fight._

_She just waited until her phone rang. Strange the number was block, it was a restricted call, maybe it was Naruto or someone calling from another phone and blocked it or something, either way she answered "Hello?"_

"_Hello Hinata" the voice was ice cold, enough to give you chills and it wasn't someone she knew "W-who is this?" _

_There was a small pause, and then she heard the ice cold voice "Your brother-in-law-"_

…

"B-brother-in-law?" she asked. Was it Sasuke' brother? I mean it had to be right; he's her boyfriend after all. That word still gave her butterflies.

Okay back to reality, the person on the other side of the phone is Sasuke' brother (her brother-in-law?)

"S-Sasuke isn't here at the m-moment, w-would you l-like t-to leave a message?" she asked him, again there was silence until a chuckle was heard, that gave her the chills and the willies.

"You truly are something Hinata?" she heard whoever his name was said; she bit her lips nervously and asked "M-may I ask h-how you know my n-name?"

Another chuckle escaped apparently her brother-in-law and it was really starting to scare her, "It's not important-" and as soon as the cold chuckle was heard, it disappeared and she could now hear the seriousness in his voice "-but I do have a message for my little brother."

"O-okay?" she said waiting for the message.

…

"It's time to make a call," Itachi told himself with a smirk. Taking out his _HTC Wildfire_ he touched Hinata' name and it began to ring.

When they finally arrived to Konoha, well not exactly, they couldn't just walk in without being recognized so they were all staying at a cabin (if you can call it that, it looked more like an arena) in the center of the forest, known as 'the forest of death.

It was near Konoha but far enough to not be detected. I mean the 'the forest of death' come on…the name said it all.

He smiled as he hear the timid voice of his little brother' girlfriend, "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Hinata" his voice could be defined as ice cold right now, his goal was to startle if not frighten the girl a bit.

A small warning to his brother if he didn't cooperate in the task, but as a big brother he knew Sasuke would do it. This was just a little fun, to take some out of his boredom. The rest he'd take out on Hidan or Deidara by daring them to do something stupid.

"W-who is this?" she'd stuttered, so she was a shy one. Good. He took a breath and again with his so called cold voice he said four words, "Your brother-in-law"

…

"Tell Sasuke that his days are being counted down, and if he doesn't participate in-" he stopped himself and gave the operation a code name surely Sasuke could understand "-the game. His as well as your breathing days are done-"

She didn't respond but he assumed she was shaking "-it was nice talking to you Hinata." He hung up and sure enough Hinata was scared.

The door opened and Sasuke entered to see a nervous Hinata, _"Hinata I told you it was going to be okay, Neji and I didn't fight." Hinata smiled "I-I'm g-glad to hear t-that Sasuke-" _her smile then faded, _Sasuke carefully looked at her expression, she was nervous and scared._

"_Are you okay Hinata?" Sasuke asked her._

"_Someone just c-called me-" Sasuke furrowed his brows "Who was it?" he asked her as he got a twisted felling in his stomach._

"_It was restricted-" she didn't get to finish telling him, when her phone rang. Her heart skipped "-It's him a-again." She said nervously._

"_Want me to answer?" he asked her, she handed him the phone and he answered._

"_Who is this?" Sasuke asked in an aggravated voice, and soon that voice became breathless "My my, Sasuke-"_

_It was him! It was Itachi! How, how had he gotten Hinata' number? "-shocked?" he asked as he looked at Hinata, who was looking at him "-who gave you this number?" Sasuke asked as he tried to keep his breath calm._

Hmm bummer, he wanted to talk to her sister-in-law again to at least give her his name and he knew she wanted to know.

However it was a good thing Sasuke answered. So they're together huh maybe he should give them a surprise visit.

"_Hm-" Sasuke clenched his fist, he just pictured Itachi's smirk and it got him so mad. "-that's not important, I was just checking in on your little girlfriend."_

"_Don't ever call this number again." Sasuke told him._ Itachi clearly was bored because with a cold voice he simply told his younger brother _"Oh next time it won't be a call, it'd be a personal appearance-"_

"_Who are you looking for or what do you want?" Sasuke had to ask. He had to know what Itachi wanted._

He was sure his girlfriend would tell him about the so called thread he'd made, but just in case she didn't for whatever reason he'd repeated it for his little brother.

"_Your operation must be completed by Saturday remember? Leader of the Black Ops dead, and if that doesn't happened; well I'll be seeing your lovely girl in person." Then the call ended._

_Sasuke closed the phone "W-who was it?" Hinata asked him._

"_Wrong number" he lied._

Hinata looked down and back at Sasuke. Who was lying? Sasuke or…was it even her…she wouldn't call the person who made a death threat on her, her brother-in-law.

Hinata had to know if he had a brother "Sasuke?" she asked him as her arms made their way around her waist she was hugging herself.

Sasuke looked at her, she was shaking. What did Itachi tell Hinata? Why was she this scared? He couldn't help but blame himself "What is Hina?"

"Do y-you umm h-have a brother?" the question hit him, hard. After leaving Akatsuki he never ever called Itachi the B word. Should he tell her? Would that but her in more danger or in less? "I do."

Tears accumulated in her eyes, Sasuke furrowed his eyes and raised her chin "Is something wrong? Did the dude who just called say something?" he asked both worried and enraged.

"You mean y-your brother?" she told him. Sasuke' eyes couldn't help but widen "What?" Sasuke asked her slowly releasing her chin.

"He said he was my b-brother-in-law-" she shook still hearing his voice in her ear "-he s-sounded like you I mean-"

Sasuke without realizing raised his voice at her "Never compare me to him do you understand! I don't sound anything like Itachi!"

Hinata took a step back, "S-Sasuke?" she said as the tears finally made their way down her cheek.

Sasuke closed his eyes in frustration, and rubbed his temples; re-opening his eyes he saw a sight that made him feel like utter crap.

Hinata was crying, he'd managed to make her cry after he and Neji had the talk about if he ever made Hinata cry or get her upset he'd take matters into his own hands.

Well he'd manage to make her cry and get her upset for maybe a day or two, fuck man he'd crewed up again!

"Hinata I'm sorry, I just-" he had to tell her the truth, "-I do have a brother. The call; it was him. It was my brother Itachi" he stepped closer and hugged her "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you Hina-" he kissed her forehead and took in a deep breath, "There has been bad blood between us and well I don't consider him a brother that all."

Well now that Sasuke was opening up to her, she took a deep breath and managed to shake some of the bad chills off and said "He left a message f-for you-" Sasuke gave her a questionable look and asked "What was the message?"

She repeated exactly what the now named restricted brother-in-law Itachi had told Hinata to pass down to Sasuke

"_Tell Sasuke that his days are being counted down, and if he doesn't participate in-" he stopped himself and gave the operation a code name surely Sasuke could understand "-the game. His as well as your breathing days are done_-"

Sasuke' face turned pale and looked at Hinata "He threatened you?" Hinata nodded "B-both, y-you and I. I'm r-really s-scared S-Sasuke" she said shaking a bit more.

"He won't hurt you, I promise, Hinata" he told her and hugged her again just a bit more tightly as her tears fell once more.

"I'll make you some tea-" Sasuke said after he'd let go of Hinata (even though he didn't want to) she sat down on the sofa, she'd hugged her knees. She always did that when she was scared, nervous ECT. He made her feel safe and protected.

She'd begin hugging herself after her mother had died and after she had been sexually raped.

"He's crossed the line" he said as he opened the tea bag on the cup with hot water.

He looked at Hinata, she was hugging her knees. He'd notice that every time she seemed or was nervous she'd hug her waist or knees when she was sitting down.

"_They only know about her mother_" Neji did mention something about Hinata' mother. He couldn't help but wonder, what had happened to her mother? I guess he has to wait because he sure wouldn't ask her about something she would surely worry more about.

"Here Hinata," Sasuke said gently so he wouldn't scare her. She looked up at him "T-thank y-you,"

"Listen Hinata-" how in the hell was he suppose to say this? "-I think it's best-" no he couldn't do, he couldn't break up with her.

He had to! If he did Itachi wouldn't and couldn't use her against him. Maybe he would, he knew Itachi and his dirty tricks. Damn it!

"Listen Hinata-" she looked at him "-_I think it best_-" she's seen this in movies.

"_I think its best_" always meant "_It's not you it's me_" in other words "_I'm breaking up with you_!" was Sasuke going to break up with her. She knew he was worried about the call, the threat, and of course her and her safety, but she didn't want to break up because of this.

She shook her head "I d-don't w-want us t-to b-break up, Sasuke!" her hands began to shake, almost spilling her tea. Sasuke reached for the cup and set in on the table "You'd be safer-"

"I feel safe when I'm w-with you." she told him. Sasuke felt her arms wrap around his neck and he kneeled on the edge of the sofa and embraced her into a hug.

"W-what if I can't protect you?" he said with a small stutter, Itachi was getting under his skin.

…

He rested his arms under his head and closed his eyes. "Itachi is something wrong?" he heard Kisame' voice. Opening his eyes he glared at the man in front of him "Leave me alone Kisame" Itachi said before he closed his eyes again.

**Okay that's enough. I just thought it would be a good idea to leave it at a small cliffhanger**


	12. Chapter 12

Maybe its love?

_He rested his arms under his head and closed his eyes. "Itachi is something wrong?" he heard Kisame' voice. Opening his eyes he glared at the man in front of him "Leave me alone Kisame" Itachi said before he closed his eyes again._

Hinata had finally fallen asleep with the help of the tea and of course Sasuke, "I never thought Itachi of all people would get under my skin-" he touched Hinata' soft hair and frowned "I swear Itachi if you ever lay a finger on her, I'll kill you."

Neji had just entered to see Hinata and Sasuke sleeping on the couch. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Relax Neji" Tenten smiled at the couple sleeping on the couch "-I think they look cute together, plus it's late-"

"Tenten if I let Sasuke sleep here once-" he shook his head "-then he'd want to sleep here again and then-" he stopped himself "Oh no that's not going to happen!" he said practically marching to the living room.

Neji stopped as Tenten ran in front of him, and with both on her hand on his strong and firm chest she said "Neji 'overprotective-cousin' Hyuuga" he looked at her "Neji what?"

"Overprotective-cousin Hyuuga. That's what you are, that's your new middle name." she said with a…well to him a cute serious face. Neji looked at her "-Neji, look at them-" she said pointing to them "-don't they look adorable? Give Sasuke a chance."

"I can't-" Neji said to her and Tenten frowned, "I'm done playing nice Neji over-protective-no heart Hyuuga" Tenten said glaring into his charming light lavender eyes; she tried not to melt into them, I mean his eyes are like WOW, "You're adding more?" he asked her.

"Yes. Like I said I'm not playing nice anymore-" she smirked "-give Sasuke a chance or I'll show the entire senior class the picture of you in a-" Neji' eyes widen and leaned down to kiss her and stop her from saying that, him just thinking of 'that' picture made the serious Hyuuga blush.

She kissed him back and when the kiss was done she smiled "Is that a yes?" she asked the smile never leaving her face.

"Yes. You have that picture?" he asked, and she nodded "I do." With a smile bigger than the Grinch when he tried to steal Christmas, well you get it right? "How did you get that picture?" he asked her suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I have my ways" she grinned at him, she loved it when she got all evil-ish and stuff. Of course Neji would be the victim.

"And by that you mean, you took it or someone took it and gave it to you?" he asked her and of course her nodded "Yes, but I'm not going to tell you who it was,"

"Hinata" he said looking at her, Tenten smiled faded and a smile appeared upon his "What no smile?" he teased her "Yes because I'm glad you gave them a chance." She said again pointing to them with the smile on her face.

…

Kisame didn't abject or ask why. He nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Did you ask him?" Hidan asked Kisame impatiently. Okay Hidan had been acting weird, okay weirder and creepier than usual.

"Aw man and I was just hoping to pick up some babes in the village-" 'my babe' he told himself Kisame glared at the man' distinctive purple eyes"He wasn't felling it, I guess" Kisame told him.

Hidan grunted "Let me talk to him-" he said pushing Kisame out of the way "I wouldn't enter in there if I were you Hidan, you know how Itachi gets when he want to be alone-" Kisame warned him.

"Oh fuck off Kisame, I want me same babes!" Hidan said as he opened the door to reveal a sleeping Itachi. "Yo! Itachi how about we get some babes! " Hidan pretty much screamed.

…

He'd heard the door open, didn't Kisame understand he wanted to be alone. "Yo-" oh man he knew that voice 'Hidan' "-Itachi how about we get some babes!"

Itachi opened his eyes "Get out-" he said once in his well you can say 'nice tone'. Yeah, Itachi had a 'nice tone' but he didn't use that often.

Hidan didn't listen "Come on man its Friday night and they are-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because next thing he knew Itachi' hand grasped his throat tightly "I said get out!" he said not so much in his nice tone, more like death tone.

He gasped "Kay I g-g-got it" Itachi released his throat "Close the door when you leave" Itachi told him. Hidan just gasped in some air and left with no second thoughts, but as usual he didn't listen to Itachi, he didn't close the damn door!

Kisame had watched what had just happed and teased Hidan for the fun of it "I told you not to go in there" Hidan cursed at him and with a "Shut up Kisame" and left with a hand massaging his throat.

"I hate Hidan hormones!" Itachi said as he slammed the door that he knew Hidan didn't because he just didn't want to.

The annoyance of finding a girl (a babe) knowing that Hidan would be rejected; in other terms as Itachi called it 'Hidan hormones' He just wouldn't give up!

Itachi laid back on bed and closed his eyes again, finally letting sleep take over.

…

Sasuke squinted his eyes as the warm rays of the sun hit his eyes 'morning already?' he asked opening his eyes and looked down he smiled, Hinata was sleeping next to him resting her head on his chest.

He looked for his phone, no messages. Good. Opening he saw the time was 6:04am they had just over an hour and a half before school. He didn't want to wake up Hinata but he knew if he didn't and when she woke up she would freak and that was never good.

"Hina?" he said, genteelly touching her cheek she flinched and slowly opened her eyes and looked up, seeing a slight smile and black orbs looking back at her "S-Sasuke?" she asked and he nodded "-time to get up-" he told her.

She nodded and got up and like a cute fluffy cat well more like a kitten she stretched and got up from the couch and Sasuke did the same, stretching cracked his neck and said "You need to get ready for school-"

Hinata looked at her cell phone 6:07am "Yeah, s-see you at school?" she asked nervously, he tried not to frown he knew she was scared so he smiled and nodded "Of course, I'll pick you up okay?"

She smiled "Thanks" she told him and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke felt her warm, soft lips on his cheek "You're welcome." he said, seeing her smile and not scared and crying like last night made him feel better, but he knew Sasuke is still out there so he had to be with her and protect her.

He watched her go upstairs and he took his leave, closing the door he walked home. Once arriving he got himself ready and got on his car, leaving to pick up Hinata.

"Need a ride?" Sasuke asked both Neji and Tenten. Once he arrived at Hinata' house he knocked on the door and Neji opened the door "No, my car just arrived from the auto shop, thanks thought" Neji told him. Sasuke did notice a Silver Corvette z06; well it was certainly a nice car.

"Hey Sasuke" Tenten said with a smile "Hey Tenten-" he told her. Hinata walked down the stairs and smile "Ready?" Sasuke asked Hinata, she nodded "Yes" she looked back at her cousin and her future sister-in-law "See you at school"

"Bye Hinata" Tenten told her as she pulled Neji in and closed the door, Hinata smiled and looked at Sasuke "Let's go" she told and Sasuke smiled.

She was certainly better, Sasuke put his arm around her neck "You want to visit Kuro after school?" he asked her, that's right they haven't visited him today and knowing Hinata, "Y-yes" she nodded "-thank you"

"After visiting him you want to…I don't know…do something?" he asked "-you still own me a dinner, one that you have to pay remember?" he teased her, no matter is she was serious about paying for the dinner Sasuke would never let Hinata pay, others maybe but not Hinata.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke on F-Fridays Kiba, Akamaru and S-Shino and I usually go out together" she looked down, hoping that Sasuke would understand and wouldn't get mad. He smiled, of course he understood I mean as long as she wasn't alone "-Its fine Hinata-" he told her "-maybe next time"

He did understand! She smiled and kissed his cheek "Thank you" he nodded and opened the door to his car; once she got in and sat down he closed it and walked to the driver's seat. "I'm sure Kuro is doing fine as well as the puppies. You know for being little mutts, they sure are cute"

"You've n-never own a dog, huh?" she couldn't help but giggle; he raised an eyebrow "With my family traveling, Fugaku didn't have time for us, less alone buy me a dog or any pets for the matter."

Hinata looked at him, sadness, guilt and loneliness were the three things she saw, and still sees the first time she bumped to him in the classroom. The no having pets, and not having any attention from his father, and who knows about his brother explained some of the loneliness, and she couldn't help but feel sad, then she thought of something "I'm sorry-" she told him "Yeah, so I'm I" he told her.

Once they were in there first period, with Mr. Umino like usual did his lesson, about 20 minutes before the period ends on Fridays Mr. Umino would make the class write a poem about how you felt or your plans for the weekend.

After fifteen minutes Mr. Umino asked "Would anyone like to share what they wrote?" no one said anything, or even raised their hand, that is until someone got up "Mr. Uchiha?" Mr. Umoni said and everyone right on cue turned their heads "-would you like to share?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and just walked to the front of the class; Iruka looked at him and noticed something "You don't have your paper?" Mr. Umoni asked, "I don't need it" Sasuke told him.

The girls drooled over him and giggle, he didn't care about them he had his eyes on Hinata, Hinata blushed and smiled back at him.

"_You stepped into my life and I feel so alive-"_ Neji and well pretty much everyone was shocked. The guy memorizing a poem; a love poem at that, was it the same guy who practically made the girls in the room cry because they were drooling over him?

Hinata listened and blushed, was the poem about her? "-_You made me feel emotions, you made me feel love. For that I am grateful, I am grateful to have you in my life_" he saw the pink shade on Hinata' cheeks and that made him smile, not even realizing he was still in the front of the class until he heard clapping and giggling "Thanks-" he told Mr. Umino as he head back to his seat next to Hinata.

"T-that was s-sweet-" Hinata told Sasuke the blush never leaving her cheeks "Really? I'm glad you liked it. You know it was about you, right?" the blush could not have gotten redder "T-thank you" she told him.

"Seeing that no one else wants to share, we'll just have free time for the last 15 minutes, but please keep it down." He told the class.

Kiba walked over to Hinata' desk "Are we still for today Hina?" he asked her, Hinata nodded "-is it okay if S-Sasuke comes?" she asked. Kiba looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke of course Sasuke looked at Kiba "Sure" Hinata smiled "Thank you K-Kiba" she said.

Kiba didn't take his eyes of Sasuke when he said "Sorry I had blamed you for when you-" Kiba began, Sasuke knew it was when Hinata and him had stayed at his house for the night, and when he got the message from Itachi and well walked away not even bothering to show up for school "-I'm just over-protective I guess,"

"It's fine. I shouldn't have left either, but you shouldn't blame it on the first person you see!" Sasuke told him, Kiba growled "I still don't see what you see in him Hinata," he told her before leaving to his desk.

For the last 10 minutes or so Hinata told Sasuke how Kiba both likes and hates bug looking with Shino. I mean he likes looking at the different bugs but he also uses that time to train Akamaru and of course Akamaru being a dog he'd like to chase and go after lizards or birds and of course the dogs arch enemy the squirrels, and let's not forget with white fur; where bugs get caught as well as leaves when its windy.

"Well there about a minute left, remember on Monday your paper is due, other than that you have no homework have a great weekend. Tuesday I'll have the new teams"

DING the bell rang and everyone headed to their next class; math. Augh I know what you are thinking Shikamaru, nap time. Shikamaru entered with Ino and Chouji "So what do you guys what to do this weekend?" Ino asked "-Chouji and I are done with the paper, how about you Shika?" Ino told him.

"Naruto, Lee and I finished it yesterday-" Ino along with Chouji "What did you write it on?" Shikamaru yawned

"Should children be required to attend school past the age of sixteen?" he said. Ino glared at him "That's a good topic," she told him "-but yes they should I mean education is very important, it's what-"

"What a drag, Ino I know I know, remember we did some research" Ino smile "Right" taking their seats "Okay class today we are going to be learning about the Pythagorean theorem-" Mr. Sarutobi told the class "-can anyone tell him what is the Pythagorean theorem?"

As usual no one raised their hand, they simply turned their heads the other side, he grinned at his student but stopped as he saw his usual student with his head down "-Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru lifted his head "A2+B2=C2, in terms of areas it states: In any right triangle, the area of the square whose side is the hypotenuse (_the side opposite the right angle)_ is equal to the sum of the areas of the squares whose sides are the two legs (_the two sides that meet at a __right angle_)"

Asuma looked at him and smiled like always, he was never surprised at Shikamaru answers, he knew he was a genies. Shikamaru is just too lazy to know it, ne nodded "Correct-" he said as he continued the lesson.

Ino stilled looked at him "Shikamaru I am impressed" he heard Ino tell him. He didn't say anything just yawned and went back to sleep.

Shikamaru didn't take notes or nothing, he didn't need them he just slept his troubles away. As Mr. Sarutobi finished his lesson he told the class "Well seeing that we have less than a minute I'll let you go. Enjoy your weekend."

~Lunch~ as always Chouji and Naruto ate like they hadn't eaten in five days. Sitting down Sasuke drank some water "So a-about tomorrow?" Hinata began telling him "What about it?" Sasuke asked her "We'll finish the p-paper tonight and have Saturday free" she couldn't help but blush.

Sasuke was about to nodded then he remembered his task or mission or whatever, either way he was fucked, he had to do it by tomorrow. He had to kill the OG of the Black Ops.

"-Oh, I'm Sorry Hina I forgot to tell you, something came up-" he wasn't lying something did come up, and when he was done he would look for her and spend time "-but when I'm done, I'll call you okay?" she smiled "P-promise?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Why can't lunch be longer?" Chouji asked Naruto "I don't know, but it should be" Naruto agreed with him. As third period came Naruto found out why there is a limit in food, "With such a beautiful you aren't going to miss our five mile run-" Mighty Guy smiled at the two boys holding their belly "But it hurts!" Naruto yelled. Chouji grinned "I told you not to eat your ninth bowl of ramen"

"Yeah, but it was miso pork!" Naruto whined. Mighty Guy laughed "Haha how about this Naruto, if you throw up when you are in mile three I'll let you skip the last two miles."

Naruto shook his head "How about I give you a coupon for Ichiraku ramen?" after a few minutes finally both Guy and Naruto came to a agreement "Walk for five minutes and walk two?" Naruto asked for the last time, "Yes" Guy told him.

"Let's go youthful runners" he said and started running, with his as he called them his youthful-pupils. Grunting and whining even thought he didn't want to Naruto began running.

After three miles guy noticed a blonde-ramen-eating pupil missing "Where is Naruto?" he asked Lee, and Lee pointed straight ahead "There" Lee smiled seeing Naruto sleep his stomach ache away.

Guy looked at his watch "We have ten minutes, Lee wake up Naruto and the rest you can go on ahead! Have a youthful weekend!"

"Naruto?" Lee said poking the blonde' cheek "-I have miso pork ramen" Naruto' eyes opened and widen "Ramen?" Naruto woke up "Come on Naruto class is almost over" Naruto glared "Bushy brows I still want my ramen"

Once changed and well they were still sweaty, just one more period and they all can go home and shower and get ready for the weekend!

Fourth and final class before the weekend finally began. Chemistry with Mr. Hatake "Its Friday so like Mondays I really don't have anything planned, so just keep it down"

Shikamaru slept, as the girls did their hair and make-up and get all fancy. As some read or talked the time went by fast and when the DING was heard everyone walked out "Have a safe weekend" Mr. Hatake told his students.

"I am so ready for the weekend" Sakura announced "I think after a long week we should party!" Ino finished saying. Sakura glared at her "No it doesn't feel like party weekend-" then both looked at each other and smiled "Shopping" they both said at the same time

"So Shino we'll meet at my place today?" Kiba asked "-I'm sure Hinata would want to check on Kuro before we head out" Shino nodded "4:00pm"

"See you then Hinata, and Sasuke if you decide to go" Shino told him. Hinata smiled "Okay" she said. Both Sasuke and Hinata headed outside and like always Sasuke opened the door for Hinata "Thank you" she said, he nodded and closed the door and walked towards his passengers side when he stopped

"Sasori and Hidan?" he said not loud enough so that Hinata would hear. Just across the street stood a smirking Hidan and a silent Sasori "-what are they doing here?" he practically growled "Are they checking on me, man when I get my hands on those." Sasuke said.

What the hell are Hidan and Sasori doing in the village? He knew Pain had to do with this; he had to do his task and be done with it.

"I see him, Sasori-" Hidan said as he waved to the guy who had spotted him, Hidan smirked and waved knowing that would piss off mini Itachi, as he sometimes called Sasuke.

"Is s-something w-wrong Sasuke?" Hinata asked him from inside the car. Sasuke mentally shook his head and responded "Yeah, I'm fine" he got in his car and drove off.

Hidan laughed as he saw Sasuke drive off "I think he was happy to see us" Hidan laughed, "Shut up, Hidan" the read headed Sasori told him.

…

Sasuke had been quite, first messages, then calls now personal appearance Itachi sure felt confident and so did the rest. "You've been quite, S-Sasuke" Hinata broke the ice first, Sasuke tried to smile "It's nothing" he tried to reassure her.

Finally arriving home, Hinata got off and smiled "See you at 4:00pm" he nodded "I wouldn't miss my first bug-picking thing" he said still not sure what to call it "Bug-looking" she corrected him with a smile "Right" he smile back.

She headed inside and when Sasuke saw he close the door he turned and headed back to where he knew they both would be.

"Right on cue-" Sasori said as he saw the 2011 black mustang v6 park on the side of the alley, the door open and out came a what seem to be a furious Sasuke "I thought you would forget about us, Sasuke" Sasori told him.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked ready to kill them. Hidan and Sasori smiled "What the fuck you think? We're here to help you with your task, _he_ found out who the OG is-" Hidan told him.

"He?-" Sasuke asked "Yeah, your brother, Itachi" Hidan told him.

"Well who is it? I want to get this over with."

"I believe you know a student who attends Konoha High-" Sasori began, and Sasuke finished for him

"Sai? Yeah I know he's a Black Ops. What does the OG have to do with it?" Hidan smiled "The OG of the Black Ops so happens to be his grandfather, he's also happens to be the one who orders the cargo. That puck, Sai is second in charge of the cargo."

_Sasuke Uchiha, it is with great honor to give you the following instructions. We have received word that the Black Ops has moved the cargo to next week, Wednesday._

_That gives you five days from today, to complete the following steps._

_Find their hideout, and eliminate the OG, (Original Gangster) the finder and head leader of the Black Ops._

_If your task is completed with success our operation is to begin__late Saturday, so we can have the cargo, and be gone before the rise of the sun._

_And last keep a close eye and the boy known as Sai, he is the second head leader of the Black Ops and he may be the one we are looking for the one that operates the shipping of the cargo we need. Failure is not acceptable._

He mentally re-read the letter that Pain had written "Itachi found their hide-out?" Sasuke thought out loud, Itachi had been helping him all along?

"Apparently, I heard him say that you aren't capable enough to do things on your own so he thought he would give you a hand." Sasori told the young Uchiha.

"Now to eliminate the OG" Hidan said "-this is where the real fun begins!"

"Hold on, look Hidan it's still day, we can't do it in the middle if the day-" Sasori told him and of course Hidan grunted "Then when!" he asked, man he just wanted to kill someone.

"-we wait until night fall; we have to make it look like an accident or a suicide at least."

"He's right-" Sasuke said, man he hated saying those words, especially when he was referring to someone from Akatsuki "-night will cover the blood trials and of course; us" Sasori smiled "You are starting to sound like an Akatsuki again, Sasuke"

…

The cargo had made it, a bit later than they expected but it was here. "Sai, do you have a moment?" Shin asked "Is it to tell me that I am no longer in standby?" Sai asked him. Shin looked at him and shook his head "I am sorry but no it's not that-" Sai looked at him, he really hated being in standby "-what is it then?"

"Akatsuki have been spotted in the village" Shin informed him "Why are you telling me this, I am in standby-"

"Standby to eliminate the Uchiha, I will to that myself, tonight." Sai gave a blank glare at Shin "Good luck, my brother" Sai said as he left.

…

Hinata had arrived at Kiba' house of a long shower, after the run Guy name everyone do she sure needed it, "Hello Hana, Mr. Tsume" she greeted the Inuzuka family members "Hello Hinata, how is your father?"

"He's still on his trip. He'll be back Monday night."

Hana smiled "I check the puppies, they are about three weeks. Three males and one female-" Hinata smiled but bit her lower lips "How are K-Kuro and the mother doing?" she asked worriedly "Kuro' wounds are healing well. The mother nothing serious but she was underweight but she's been eating and feeding the pups well"

They were getting better, that's what mattered. Hana could see the relief in Hinata breathing "Want to see them?" she asked, Hinata nodded "Yes" she said.

As Hana and Hinata walked to the backyard she told Hinata "I've asked around for the owner of the dog but nothing, I've also sent the three brothers (her three wolves) to find if they could find fliers or hear anyone ask about a missing Doberman, and still nothing. I have a feeling this Doberman mother isn't from Konoha, she may have been underweight because of far traveling."

Hinata looked at Hana, and Hana nodded "They are yours to keep and love Hinata" Hinata was so happy to hear that she hugged Hana "Thank you so much!"

Hana smiled and hugged the girl she always saw as a little sister "You are welcome, but you have to promise me something-" Hinata let go and asked "Anything"

"You have to bring the pups once in a while so they can play with the three brothers, Kuromaru and Akamaru; the wolves took the pups and the mother in like if they were pack members"

"Of course" Hinata smiled and smiled even bigger when she saw the three wolf brother, Kuromaru, Kuro and the mother Doberman, which by the way she still had to name as well as the pups playing with each other in the backward,.

"Kuro!" she called his name, instantly his ears went up and ran towards her crying of happiness "How have you been, I've missed you" she cried hugging her beloved Doberman from his neck. She laughed when she saw the puppies wobble and run her way "You are so cute!" she told the pups.

The one with the pink ribbon; guessing that was the female licked her hand as one of her brothers wrestled with the other two "They sure are playful huh Hinata?" she heard Kiba, "Yes they are."

"Have you decided what you are going to call them?" Shino asked after greeting Hana.

"Not yet I thought that maybe if I saw their personalities it came to me."

"Hey sis, you think that maybe if we take them out to the forest-" Hana smiled and looked at Hinata "If the owner of the puppies say it's okay." Kiba smiled, she was keeping them "What do you say Hina?"

Hana looked at Hinata and said "I think the mother and father as well as the wolves could use a few hours of peace" Hinata nodded "We'll take t-them"

"Is Sasuke here yet?" Kiba asked, Hinata shook her head "No but I s-send him a message to where we are g-going to be."

"Ready to go then?" Shino asked both Kiba and Hinata, both nodded "Let's go" Kiba said "Arf" Akamaru barked. The puppies seem to really like Hinata; they followed her like a duckling would follow their mother "They seem to really be attacked to you Hina" Kiba laughed "-that's a good thing."

Once they were near the 'forest of death' the puppies began to play around, except for the little blueish silver female "You sure are loveable?" she then smiled "Love? That's your new name, Ai, Japanese for Love" she told the puppy, who seemed to love that name.

"So you found a name for her huh?" Kiba said "Ai" Hinata said "I think she like it" Kiba told her.

Now she just needed the three males. Well it wouldn't be hard to tell which was which, one was bluish silver with tan marking, another was the typical black with tan marking and the other was a lighter brown or red with tan makings.

Shino looked at a tree and stopped "A Japanese beetle-" Shino said as he let the beetle crawl on the palm of his hand the oval shaped beetle with a bright metallic green body with brown and reddish-orange elytra crawled onto his hand.

Kiba was inspecting Akamaru and taking some little lady bugs out of his fur, "-beautiful" Shino said as the beetle fly away and onto Akamaru' white fur "Really? Why do the bugs always land on Akamaru?"

"It seems as though female beetle leave their sent on his fur" Shino told him, Akamaru just wagged his tail as his friend took out small bugs of his fur. "Akamaru is not a dog motel were bugs could mate and have their babies you know!"

"It's just their sent Kiba-" Shino corrected him. Kiba growled "Okay well, hey Hinata-" Kiba called, as he looked around but nothing, where was she? "Hinata? Hinata?" Kiba called her name again and again, still no answer.

It wasn't like Hinata not to answer when someone called for her then three cries were heard and both Kiba along with Akamaru and Shino ran towards the 'forest of death' there near gate 13, one of the many entrance to the 'forest of death' were the three male puppies crying and no Hinata in sight, but what made Kiba's heart truly stop was that the gate was open.

"Someone took Hinata!" Kiba told Shino.

…

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, it was him! She recognized his distinctive purple eyes "Hello my princess!" her body began to shake and tears fell "N-no!" she managed to say before she saw nothing but blackness.

**O-M-G I know what you are going to say, "WTF why stop there? It was just getting good. Update!" and of course "I hope nothing happens to Hinata!"**

**Well you'll just have to wait and find out! Review and let me know how I'm doing so far ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

Maybe its love?

**This is to Saki-Hime, for the review. Arigatou! Saki-Hime ^_^**

**~Everything in **_**italics**_** is from the previews chapter, it just connects the things together~**

_Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, it was him! She recognized his distinctive purple eyes "Hello my princess!" her body began to shake and tears fell "N-no!" she managed to say before she saw nothing but blackness._

…

"_Now to eliminate the OG" Hidan said "-this is where the real fun begins!"_

"_Hold on, look Hidan it's still day, we can't do it in the middle if the day-" Sasori told him and of course Hidan grunted "Then when!" he asked, man he just wanted to kill someone._

"_-we wait until night fall; we have to make it look like an accident or a suicide at least."_

"_He's right-" Sasuke said, man he hated saying those words, especially when he was referring to someone from Akatsuki "-night will cover the blood trials and of course; us" Sasori smiled "You are starting to sound like an Akatsuki again, Sasuke"_

Sasuke glared at him "Don't amuse yourself Sasori-" Sasuke said "-Akatsuki lessons are not too easy to forget when you have the whole gang in your home-" he looked at Hidan, but then herd his phone 'ding', he'd gotten a message, "Looks like someone got a message from the girlfriend-"

Hidan teased him; he didn't know…well he doesn't have a clue that the young Sasuke did have a girl. The same girl he'd…well raped.

"Shut it!" Sasuke told him and took out his phone; it was a message from Hinata, In case you decide to come we will be near the forest of death see you then 3

"Are we done here Sasori?" Sasuke asked frustrated, Sasori was the frustration in his eyes and voice, "We are-" Sasori said but he finished by saying"-we will see you at nine, for the task."

"Whatever" Sasuke told him as he watched both of them leave. I'll be there in 10 mins, was his respond. Heading back to his car he drove towards Kiba's house to give try to give Hinata a surprise.

…

"_He wasn't feeling it, I guess" Kisame told him._

_Hidan grunted "Let me talk to him-" he said pushing Kisame out of the way "I wouldn't enter in there if I were you Hidan, you know how Itachi gets when he want to be alone-" Kisame warned him._

"I still don't get why Kisame came, I thought he did the last mission-" Hidan complained "-I mean who needs Kisame?"

Sasori sighed heavily, now he had to listen to Hidan complain "Itachi called him, he'd made it just a few hours after us-"

Yeah he knew that, after all he had teased him when Itachi cut is air from the throat earlier_ "I told you not to go in there" Hidan cursed at him and with a "Shut up Kisame" and left with a hand massaging his throat._

Hidan and Sasori had to walk to the 'forest of death', they have to keep a low profile so they couldn't rent a car, and yes they had a truck but that truck was for important things not to take a ride on the village.

"I need to find a babe man!" Hidan told Sasori, who really didn't care about Hidan and his as Itachi called them 'Hidan hormones' and the 'babes'.

"Listen if you aren't going to be looking for babes with be-" Sasori didn't let Hidan finish "-I'm not. I'm going back to the hide-out" he said.

Both Hidan saw Sasori leave and now he was alone near gate 13 from the 'forest of death', he was alone, no…wait he felt someone or something else's presence, "Curiosity killed the cat, but then again, I might kill the cat" he said to himself as he headed towards whatever or whoever that might be.

…

"Shino seems to really find cool bugs" Kiba told Hinata as he saw Shino pick up a…well a beetle, however there were always some things that well bugged him, "-but I really hate picking these little orange bugs off Akamaru!" he said as Akamaru to sit and stay.

"_A Japanese beetle-" Shino said as he let the beetle crawl on the palm of his hand the oval shaped beetle with a bright metallic green body with brown and reddish-orange elytra crawled onto his hand._

"Hinata look-" Shino told her "-it's the same Japanese beetle-" Hinata smiled as she was the beautiful beetle landed on her finger "she's b-beautiful" Shino smile "-she knows all our scents, I can assure you will be seeing her for a while."

Hinata smiled as she saw Shino touch her finger and as the female beetle crawled in his hand and flew away into Akamaru' white fur. _Kiba was inspecting Akamaru and taking some little lady bugs out of his fur, "-beautiful" Shino said as the beetle flew away and onto Akamaru' white fur "Really? Why do the bugs always land on Akamaru?"_

"_It seems as though female beetles leave their scent on his fur" Shino told him, Akamaru just wagged his tail as his friend took out small bugs of his fur. "Akamaru is not a dog motel were bugs could mate and have their babies you know!"_

"_It's just their scent Kiba-" Shino corrected him. Kiba growled._ Hinata after a few minutes received a messaged, a message from Sasuke, I'll be there in 10 mins.

Hinata smiled, okay he was coming, and her smile widen as she heard Kiba's 'usual Friday grunts and whines about Shino's bugs'

"Ai?" she called her name, no bark no whine, "Ai?" Hinata looked around but couldn't find her. She called the puppies name again as se walking deeper into the forest. Where had her little puppy gone?

She walked and noticed the big gate with the number 13 but headed back as soon as she felt a cold wind hit her, heading back she again screamed "Ai!" she felt really nervous and scared "I should call K-Kiba-" she took out her phone but she had no signal.

"Shino!" Kiba called, Shino looked at Kiba "Yes Kiba? Kiba looked around "Have you seen Hinata?" Shino looked around now that noticed she wasn't around like she used to he shook his head "No-" he said now getting a bit worried "-I haven't, what about Ai-?" he asked Kiba.

Kiba looked at the three pups sleeping near Akamaru "-Ai isn't here either!" now he began to worry, Ai had never left Hinata's side not even in at his house (Kiba's house) "Akamaru?" Kiba told his dog "-go and find Hinata!"

Akamaru stood up and "Arf!" barked, the puppies sat there with a small whine, they knew one of their sisters was missing.

"Hinata!" Shino screamed, his friend; no _his sister_ was missing, what could he do? I mean Kiba has Akamaru.

What does he have? I mean he does have a special connections with beetles…A Japanese beetle landed on him, no, wait, it was the same Japanese beetle from earlier, he's recognize her (yes is was a female beetle) because one of her right antennas was a bit torn off.

Shino recognized it was a female because she let that aroma after landing on Akamaru, after a few minutes about two male Japanese beetles had landed on Akamaru, and of course Kiba hated it.

"It's good to see you again-" he told the beetle and the beetle cleaned her antennas as a response. He looked at the beetle "Can you help me?" he asked and the beetle buzzed its winds with her respond and flew in the direction of the forest.

Shino ran to get Kiba before he lost the female Japanese beetle "Ki-" he stopped and saw that "Sasuke?" Shino asked "What! What do you mean someone took Hinata?" Sasuke asked Kiba as he grabbed him by the collar.

Akamaru growled and nibbled on Sasuke' leg to Kiba go, which he did "She isn't the type to just run away and she didn't tell either Shino or me she was leaving!"

Sasuke heart stopped and his world stopped. No! No! No! No! It couldn't be. Itachi couldn't have taken her. He told Itachi he was doing the fucken task! Why take Hinata?

"Sasuke?" he heard Kiba say "-we need to find her!" Sasuke looked at him "I know! Where did you last see her?" he asked Kiba.

"I don't know I wasn't looking, but I know she was playing with Ai" Sasuke gave Shino a glare "Who is Ai?" right he didn't know Hinata had named a puppy "-she named the female Ai" Hinata had already named a puppy, "Hana did tell me something about the sex of the pups-"

"You went to my house?" Kiba asked Sasuke. "I wanted to bring the pups but I should have come here first maybe Hinata would still be here."

Shino stopped from saying anything as the female Japanese beetle landed on his finger "I know where Hinata is!" Kiba looked around "Where's Akamaru?"

"I'm sure your mutt is fine, right now we need to find Hinata!" Sasuke growled as he followed Shino, Kiba growled back "Sasu-jerk" he said "-it's like he has never own a dog!" with that said he ran after both Shino and Sasuke.

…

"Ai? Come here g-girl, Ai!" and then she spotted her, she was playing with a butterfly and a smile appeared on her face, "You sure are c-cute" she told her.

"You sure are-" she heard someone say and her body froze, that voice! The same voice that she'd heard in her nightmares and from two years ago.

She'll never forget that voice, the same voice she just heard right now, her feet began to move and turn to see..._Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, it was him! She recognized his distinctive purple eyes "Hello my princess!"_

"Grrr, arf-" Ai growled, followed by a bigger bark and growl. It was Akamaru and he had found Hinata "Man who let the fucken dogs out?" Hidan yelled he really hates mangy mutts, he looked back at Hinata and asked "-remember me princess?" he smirked "-of course you do, I was and will be your first and last man-"

Akamaru ran towards him and managed to grab on to his arm and bite him, "Son of a bitch-" Hidan cried. He lifted his arm and swung, a loud whine escaped Akamaru' snout, Hidan had managed to swung his arm as the huge white dog was shaken off.

Literally shaking Akamaru and sending him flying into a tree, he was out-cold. Hidan' blood dripped but that didn't stop him. Every week he'd give blood to his 'Jashin' this was nothing new or painful to him, he as well as Jashin enjoyed pain.

_Her body began to shake and tears fell "N-no!" she managed to say before she saw nothing but blackness._ Hinata had fainted, blackness taking over her mind.

"Oh my sleeping princess-" Hidan grinned, "-you are coming home with me-"

"Arf! Arf! Arf-" Ai barked and growled at the creepy man who was so close to her human, "Oh shut up you stupid mutt, or I'll have to give your blood to Jashin!" Hidan barked back the puppy but the noisy four-legged bitch wouldn't shut up "That's it-" his eyes widen "What the?-" a swarm of beetle began to fly around him "What the hell is this?"

"This way!" Hidan heard voices coming this way, "Hinata!" he heard someone scream and he smiled the Grinch evil smile "Oh, Sasuke, it seems as though I found your girl".

So her name is Hinata, huh? Sunflower. Well she sure is his sunflower, the first sweet sunflower he'd touched and had for him-self two years ago and like tonight, she would be his sunflower once more.

Hidan looked down at 'his princess', he picked up Hinata but not before Ai howled "Shut up!" Hidan whispered yelled to the pup, and she whined "-I am so going to kill you when I get the chance!" he quickly picked up Ai from her back fur scruff and ran back to the forest.

"She was here!" Shino said as he stopped at the open field. "Shino are you-" Kiba asked saw Shino stop, he and Sasuke stopped as well "Akamaru-!" Kiba pushed through Shino and ran towards his beloved white dog that was still out cold at a nearby tree.

"Hey boy, Akamaru, wake up boy!-" Kiba touched his white fur, "-Akamaru?" Kiba looked at him; he was still breathing, good. "Come on Akamaru-" Kiba patted his head "-wake up" Akamaru' tail slowly rose and began to shake. Kiba smiled "Hey boy, I'm glad you're okay"

"Shino you said Hinata was here right?" Sasuke asked him. Shino nodded "-yes-" Sasuke looked at Shino and asked "-how do you know? How do you know Hinata was here?"

"She has Hinata' scent-" Sasuke looked closely "You mean the bug on your finger?" Sasuke asked "-she's a Japanese beetle-" Shino corrected him "-she's a local-" Sasuke gave him a weird look "-in other words, she knows our scents, that's how she led us here where Hinata was-"

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his jaws "-but she's not here!" Shino looked at him "Don't you think we know that already!" A whine was heard followed by a bark "Arf!" and more whines, puppy whines.

The three mischievous male puppies had followed them; they knew and still know their loveable sister was missing. "They know Ai is missing."

Shino and Sasuke looked at Kiba, Akamaru who was by his side began to growl "-looks like Akamaru took a good bite out of the bastard who took Hinata-" Sasuke looked at Akamaru's mouth and saw a piece of some-sort of clothe in his mouth "What's in his mouth?" Shino asked.

Kiba looked down and asked "-what do you have Akamaru?" he looked up and whined, opening his mouth he gave his master and friend a piece of large clothe. It was a good piece of clothe which meant Akamaru had given the 'bastard' as Kiba would say a good size bite.

Sasuke's eyes widen, it was a piece of one of the Akatsuki' cloak, each member wears a black cloak the bears red clouds, he saw that the inside of the cloak was red, "looks like some sort of jacket-"

"It's a piece of cloak-" Sasuke said before he had the chance to take that back "A cloak? How do you know it's a piece of cloak Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke had to think of something "Well?" Shino asked him. "I've seen them before-" which wasn't a lie, but before Kiba or Shino had the time to ask where he'd seen it Akamaru growled "Akamaru is right, we need a search team to find her-" as much as he was probably right Shino said "It's getting late and-"

"And what? Wait until tomorrow? What if something happens to her?" Sasuke asked "-look this might sounds crazy but we can't get a search team-" Kiba growled and asked "And why not?" Sasuke looked at them "-because if word gets out to the people or person who took Hinata they might-" he couldn't even finish the sentence, "-I'm going to find her!" he said as he ran towards the 'forest of death'

"Sasuke wait!-" Kiba yelled "Let him go Kiba-" Shino said "-he may be right about the search team of _people_… "

"Kiba, you want to what-?" Tsume asked again, Kiba smiled thought inside he was crying worriedly over Hinata disappearance "I want to take Kuromaru and the trio out for some midnight training, that's all." Kiba repeated himself. Tsume looked at his son and at her oldest daughter, Hana "Is there something you are not telling me?" Tsume asked her son Kiba.

Kiba shook his head mentally "Man, why does my mom have to be suspicious and over-protective of everything!" but he kept that comment to himself, he loved living and breathing so unless he wanted to be a dead man he'd keep that to himself.

"I haven't done it in a while that's all, I mean Kuromaru as well as the trio we really haven't spent any time together since I was a small-fry so-" Tsume raised her hand to silence her son "Hana-" she turned to her daughter "-what do you think?"

Hana looked at her little small-fry of brother, and she automatically knew something was wrong, I mean after all her and Kiba are close, after their mother scared off their 'father' "I didn't take out the trio yesterday because of something's I had to take care off, and I know Kuromaru stayed home as well, you did have a meeting-" she smiled "So I say go for it small-fry."

Kiba smiled and then frowned "Don't call me small-fry, Hana bee" Hana smiled "Well you better get going before 'midnight training' turns to three am training" Kiba nodded and called Hana' three Timber Wolves, "Trio!" Kiba called, and as soon as he did the three brothers come outside.

Being triplets, all three Timber Wolves have the same grey fur with white undersides and short pointed ears and mostly resemble huskies, thought they may look like huskies they aren't, they are their close relatives; the wolves.

Shino stood outside as Tsume, Hana and Kiba 'talked' and as Kiba called the three Timber Wolves, the _Haimaru Littermate Trio_ or the _HL trio,_ for short came out. He was used to seeing the trio bothers but somehow they looked bigger and scarier.

"Should we go then, Kiba?" Shino asked him, calmly even though like Kiba inside he was dying to find Hinata. Tsume looked at his son and to Kuromaru, "What do you say Kuromaru?" the giant Timber Wolf looked at Kiba and at the HL trio and slowly walked towards them. That was a yes from him, and with that they were off.

…

"Hello uncle?" Neji said as he'd pick up the phone, "Sorry I didn't get to call when I arrived like I said Neji-" Neji did wonder why his uncle hadn't called, but with everything (and by everything he meant the small situation with Tenten, Hinata and the Uchiha) he'd had forgotten as well.

"It's alright, did the meeting go well?" Neji asked. "Excellent. Suna is interesting in the K9 training, we are in the process of it- Oh is that Neji?" Neji heard Hanabi ask "Daddy tell him I say hi" Neji smiled "My guess is you heard that?" Hiashi asked Neji "Yes, tell her I say hi back"

"He says hello-" Neji heard his uncle clear his throat and ask "How is Hinata?" Neji mentally looked back, Monday she'd gotten flashback, and that was just before his uncle left. The Uchiha had been spending quite some time with her, and she did seem more relaxed.

The Uchiha did help Hinata with Kuro, taking him to the Inuzuka house to aid Kuro, and he had heard that Kuro was injured because he was helping out his mate and pups.

"Neji?-" his uncle asked "-are you still there? Is something wrong?" Neji mentally shook his head "Yes, sorry to make you wait. Hinata is fine, she is out with Shino and Kiba, no nothing's wrong-" he frowned "Kuro however was injured-" Hiashi repeated the last word "Injured? What happened?" Hiashi asked "-It was nothing serious, Hinata did worry for him thought but Hinata's-" would Neji dare say the word boyfriend?

He shook of that word "-one of Hinata's friends was helpful enough to take Kuro to the Inuzuka house for aid treatment. It happened to be as thought Kuro found himself a mate and well he is now a father of a litter of four." He smiled without even releasing it.

"Puppies?" Hiashi said "Puppies!" Neji heard Hanabi scream with excitement "-Yes. Hana helped out with putting up fliers to see if anyone claimed the mother and its pups but no one did-"

"Was Hinata happy?" Hiashi asked referring to Hinata keeping the pups and their mother "Yes she is"

"Well, that's good. Oh before I forget I also called to let you know that Monday will be the one year anniversary of-" he heard his uncle clear his throat as well as Hanabi say "Mommy being gone, right?" Hiashi was quite, it had been a touch year.

"I understand-" Neji said as he too cleared his throat "-Will you be arriving in the morning?" Neji asked his uncle "Yes, hopefully before the sunrise. I have to go now, Hanabi is hungry and I have to finish some paperwork, bye Neji" Neji nodded "Bye uncle" Neji said hanging up the phone.

Thinking of Shino and Kiba where was Hinata? Neji looked at his clock, it was almost nine and Hinata wasn't back. Was she at Kiba's house? "Guess I'll go, I don't want her to walk back alone this late-" he whistled "Kira! Kilo!"

As Neji and the two Doberman walked out of the house Neji told himself "-I mean even the oh-so-called-great-Uchiha must have some other things to do." It was pretty dark, I mean you could clearly see where you were going without any problem, but why was he so shaken, as if thought something was wrong.

Finally reaching Kiba' house, he'd thought he'd be greeting (if you can call being 'greeted' by four huge Timber Wolves and a white dog) but no, it was silence. "Weird" he thought but knocked at the front door "Hana? Mrs. Inuzuka?" he called out.

"Neji-" Tsume called out and Neji looked back "How are the pups doing?" "Pups" he thought Tsume smiled "-yes Hinata took the pups to their usual Friday spot with Shino and Kiba-" Neji mentally thought things threw as Tsume talked.

_Okay so she defiantly was with Shino and Kiba, and all three…okay four including Akamaru. She took the pups with her…then?_ "She isn't here?" Tsume gave shook her head "No, Kiba or Shino aren't here either.

They went for some training with the Timbers" Neji furrowed his eyebrows "Are the pups not there either?" Neji asked "I was just going to ask, I didn't see the pups nor Hinata so I figured she took them home. You aren't here to pick up the parents?"

_Then…Kiba and Shino came back pick the Timber wolves and left to 'train' and Hinata or the pups weren't with them…_"Right it must have slipped my mind-" he tried to keep his cool.

His heart sunk, was his cousin missing or lost? No she knew the village well, she was a very well known and loved girl in the village, she was sweet… wow wait why was he talking like 'was' Hinata IS sweet and…man he hoped Hinata was okay. "Neji-" Neji mentally shook his head and looked at Tsume "Yes?"

"-Kuro and the mother have been acting weird-" she looked at him "-they've been restless and have tried to escape a few times. I don't want the mother or Kuro to get injured trying to escape, plus Hana said it' was okay to for the mother and Kuro to go home-"

Neji nodded "Of course, I'll take them tonight" he waited for Tsume to walk inside and get the dogs.

"Hey Kuro-" Neji told him as he petted his head, Kira and Kilo cried and licked their bother and as they knew they greeted the mother as if they had known her forever. Kuro whined and looked for his master, Hinata.

Both the mother and Kuro began to whine and cry "-they've noticed the pups aren't here" Neji thought, he smiled and thanked Tsume "Please tell Hana I give her my thanks, have a nice night-" Tsume smiled thought she gave Kuro and worriedly "_Something's wrong_…"

She shook he head and smiled "I will, have a nice night and please let Hinata know our doors are always open for your family and well as Kuro' new family"

"I will-" Neji turned and began walking away, with Kuro and his brothers as well as his 'mate' he saw Tsume close the door behind her and he looked at Kuro "You know something's wrong too huh Kuro?" Kuro whined and began running towards the forest.

He knew it was Friday and he knew Hinata should be at the forest where all those smells and tiny bugs fly all around. He knew this because he would always go there with her and some of her human friends as well as Akamaru.

Thought because of the mate he had found and his injured he wasn't able to go today but he knew something was wrong when both he and his mate felt as though something happened to one of their little ones and Hinata. Neji and the four dogs ran towards the forest.

…

"I think you're mother knows something was wrong?" Shino said, Kuromaru growled "Yeah so do I" Kiba told him, "-I think we both may have the Tsume questioning later-" Kiba told his friend who grinned and nodded "-I know" he said as they made it to their Friday-spot they slowed down.

The HL trio and Kuromaru growled as if thought saying 'we-too-are-going-to-question-you, if-not-give-you-a-good-chase' Kiba stopped and catch his breath "Listen Kuromaru, HL trio-" the dogs gave their attention "-Hinata, she went missing and I need you to help us find her, please."

Kuromaru looked at Kiba, who nodded "Kuromaru-" he growled and gave a low howl to the Trio "Thanks"

Akamaru as well as Kuromaru and the Trio turned and faced the tree covered path from where they came and growled that even Kiba was scared. Kiba and Shino looked to see "Neji?" his four Doberman growled as she asked "Where is she? Where is Hinata!"

Kiba didn't look at his white piercing eyes "I'm sorry-" he said. So the clenching and twisted feeling he had been no mistake, Hinata was missing.

"That's why I have the Timbers-" Kiba told him "-and I have the Dobermans-" then Neji remembered and asked "-where are the pups?" the four Timbers moved aside and there sitting in the middle where three small and frighten pups, Kuro and the mother ran towards them and began to licked them both kissing and checking for any injury, Kuro knew one of their beloved pups were missing.

"I'm sure Sasuke-" Neji furrowed his eyebrows "Uchiha was here?" Shino nodded "-is still here, he never left, he's been searching for her, that's when we headed to Kiba's for the Timbers."

Neji may have thought that for a second Sasuke was the one that might have taken Hinata, he took that back.

"Where is he?" he asked, both Kiba and Shino shrugged "Don't know" Kiba told him and as by magic a still-catching-breath Sasuke appeared out of the darkness of the bushes "Uchiha!" Neji yelled.

Sasuke's low and tired eyes looked at him before he collapsed on the floor face down.

"Sasuke-" Neji yelled, yes he was using the first name again, everyone ran towards him, "-he's bleeding!" Neji said, he slowly turned Sasuke over and, what seemed a knife wound, a large knife wound just a bit below the rectus abdominal, "It looks pretty deep-" Neji thought "-what happened?"

**Well might as well end it there, I know I might get questions and not reviews like OMG what happened to Sasuke, and is Hinata okay. It may take a few weeks to update but I'll try my best so I can do it sooner, so let me know what you think of the story so far, what you hate (hopefully nothing) what you love (hopefully everything).**


	14. Chapter 14

Maybe its love?

**Again thank to Saki-Hime for the review, nothing much to say **"-_-

**~Everything in **_**italics**_** is from the previews chapter, it just connects the things together~**

"_I'm sure Sasuke-" Neji furrowed his eyebrows "Uchiha was here?" Shino nodded "-is still here, he never left, he's been searching for her, that's when we headed to Kiba's for the Timbers."_

_Neji may have thought that for a second Sasuke was the one that might have taken Hinata, he took that back._

"_Where is he?" he asked, both Kiba and Shino shrugged "Don't know" Kiba told him and as by magic a still-catching-breath Sasuke appeared out of the darkness of the bushes "Uchiha!" Neji yelled._

_Sasuke's low and tired eyes looked at him before he collapsed on the floor face down._

"_Sasuke-" Neji yelled, yes he was using the first name again, everyone ran towards him, "-he's bleeding!" Neji said, he slowly turned Sasuke over and, what seemed a knife wound, a large knife wound just a bit below the rectus abdominal, "It looks pretty deep-" Neji thought "-what happened?"_

…

Sasuke' patients was low, _"And what? Wait until tomorrow? What if something happens to her?" Sasuke asked "-look this might sounds crazy but we can't get a search team-" Kiba growled and asked "And why not?"_

_Sasuke looked at them "-because if word gets out to the people or person who took Hinata they might-" he couldn't even finish the sentence, "-I'm going to find her!" he said as he ran towards the 'forest of death'_

"_Sasuke wait!-" Kiba yelled "Let him go Kiba-" Shino said "-he may be right about the search team of people… " _Sasuke ran pass gate 13. He always hated number 13 but there was someone who practically prayed and honored the number 13 the question was who?

Wait what was he thinking, he couldn't think about that right now of some stupid number, he was thinking of "Hinata, please be okay!" he said out loud.

Whoever took Hinata, Sasuke knew he/they didn't want word to get out, but I mean not knowing about the Akatsuki' ways is what makes them so well known after all.

"Damn it, I got to find Hinata!" Sasuke said, he stopped and asked "What was that?" he stopped and breathed softly yet deeply, he heard a dog bark "That way!" he said running deeper into the 'forest of death' he ran and ran.

Being an athlete and all he really didn't have a problem with running, though this situation was different he had only some time before (god forbid) something happen to Hinata. Time was not with him. He heard the cry again! He was getting closer, without stopping he ran until he saw a dim of light "T-there-" he said breathing heavily.

He ran and his eyes widen when he saw the Black Ops with the cargo. He hid so he wouldn't be spotted, "What are the Black Ops doing here?" he asked himself and he hid with in the darkness.

_The cargo had made it, a bit later than they expected but it was here_. The place was hidden and alone perfect for the Black Ops, _"Sai, do you have a moment?" Shin asked "Is it to tell me that I am no longer in standby?" Sai asked him. Shin looked at him and shook his head "I am sorry but no it's not that-" Sai looked at him, he really hated being in standby "-what is it then?" _

Sai looked at his 'brother' and waited to see what he had to say_ "Akatsuki have been spotted in the village" Shin informed him "Why are you telling me this, I am in standby-"_ that was big news, I mean Akatsuki in the village, but he was on standby. Man he hated being on standby.

So why would Shin tell him this…if Hinata is dating the enemy, Sasuke Uchiha and if he is an Akatsuki that doesn't affect him, or does it? Hinata is after all a friend.

"_Standby to eliminate the Uchiha, I will to that myself, tonight." Sai gave a blank glare at Shin "Good luck, my brother" Sai said as he left_. He began to leave but stopped, okay if Shin was planning to eliminate the Uchiha he had to do that tonight, pronto! ASAP!

So was Shin coding and or phrasing that he had to go look for the Akatsuki? Sai looked around the perimeter of their hide out, he felt as though he was being watched; little did he know that two black onyx eyes as the night were watching him and the Black Ops.

"Eliminate me?" Sasuke asked and as a smirk appeared her thought to himself "-hmph as if he could" so the loser with grayish hair was planning on to eliminate him.

Sasuke looked at him, he may be good at guessing the person somewhat-personality just by looking at them, and he didn't want to admit it but Shin didn't look like the, I'm-going-to-eliminate-this-person-because-im-a-cold-hearted-bastard type.

No, Sasuke was a glimpse of his eyes and he could see Shin has the same look he (Sasuke) still has everyday he sees himself in the mirror. Regret and confusion.

Sai looked at Shin and said "Shin, I know that's what Lord Danzo said-" he shook his head a little and looked back at Shin "-but is that what you wish to do? To kill Sasuke, who might not even be in the Akatsuki organization anymore?"

Sai saw a glimpse of understanding in Shin' eyes but it was gone "It doesn't matter what I think. They are Lord Danzo' orders and I will eliminate the Uchiha" Shin said as he took his leave.

Sai looked in the deepness' and the darkest part of the 'forest of death' and took a deep breath. He knew that of all places, this would be the perfect place to hide from, well everything, I mean the radius of the place itself is ten kilometers and well it's a perfect place for the cargo to be dropped off, late but it was here.

"Forget about the cargo for once! Think of 'your brother' who has changed" he told himself. Ever since Shin joined the Black Ops, he really hasn't been the same, he's considered by Lord Danzo (his grandfather) one of the strongest.

Sai tried to remember the good old time with Shin, before Danzo asked him for his services in the Black Ops. It was no use Shin had entered to the Black Ops when he was just 12 yrs.

Sasuke was so concentrated on the boy/man who wanted to kill him he didn't sense that someone had already spotted him. "Well, well, well if it isn't one of Akatsuki' Uchihas-" Sasuke looked at the man who wore a mask with some weird design; point is he couldn't see his face.

"Get up!" the Black Ops told Sasuke, Sasuke got up and showed his hands not to show fear but to show he wasn't going to fight, at least not yet.

The masked Black Ops took out Hachiwara, the sharp blade shinned with the refection of the moon "-walk" he told Sasuke and of course Sasuke walked. He could feel the masked man behind him with the Hachiwara blade on his back, "_Fuck_" Sasuke thought to him-self, man he fucken got caught! What kind of shit is this? He was careless...wait…Sai, that was it!

"Sai-" the masked Black Ops called out as they cut through the bush just near their hide out, Sai looked at whoever called his name and his eyes widen in both surprise and shock "Sasuke?-" he looked at his 'masked brother'

"Where did you find him, Hyo?" with his head he made pointed Sai to where he had found the enemy "Over there-" he looked at Sasuke "Lets me guess, Akatsuki wants the cargo so they sent you?"

Sasuke smirked and furrowed "You are so off-" Hyo growled at the confidence of the enemy "What are you doing here?" Sai asked him.

Sasuke looked at him, should he tell him? Would he care? Would he care that Hinata is missing or was and is pretending to be her friend? When in reality he just used her friendship and kindness.

"Hinata went missing-" he saw the change in his eyes; there was concern "What!" Sai yelled "-I was looking for Hinata when I came upon your cargo and hideout-" Sai looked at Sasuke and asked "What do you mean Hinata is missing?"

"Sai are you really going to listen to this crap?" Sai glared at Hyo "Don't speak!" Sasuke took a glimpse of this so called Hyo and saw that he nodded "So you are the second head of the Black Ops, aren't you?" Sasuke asked him.

Sai didn't answer him and gave him a death-glare "Do you have any ideas of who might have taken Hinata?" Sasuke nodded "Yes. My bro-" he stopped himself "-Itachi" Sai gave him a look, as if thought he didn't believe him "Your brother?" Sasuke growled "He is not my brother but yes Itachi took Hinata" he told his enemy.

"Why would he take her?" Sai asked, he waited for Sasuke to speak, "I can't say anything more" Sasuke said, going into detail meant that he would be talking about his task, which was classified information.

"Look Sai-" Sasuke said before there was any interruption…too late "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sai and Sasuke looked back and said "Shin?" he saw Shin had a Tantō (_The __Tanto__ is commonly referred to as a __knife__ or __dagger__, the __blade__ is single or double edged with a length between 15 and 30 cm. The tantō is designed primarily as a __stabbing__weapon__, but the edge can be used for __slashing__ as well…__)_ the tantō he's always used for Danzo' dirty jobs "-step back"

"Are you now defending the enemy, Sai?" Shin asked him, Sai reached over his shoulder and grabbed his Hachiwara (_a long knife shape weapon_) "Shin, I order you to step back" Shin stopped "Sai, I don't think Lord Danzo will like what he sees!" Sai hold on to his Hachiwara, Sai saw that Shin was getting serious he had his Hachiwara.

"Shin; Lord Danzo mustn't find out…all I want to do is find Hinata, and I will do it with you or without you" he said and then he heard the ice cold voice he didn't want to hear "You dare dishonor the Black Ops, Sai?"

"Grandfa – Lord Danzo?" Sai said, as he saw his grandfather coming out of what looked to be the forest itself with Dajimu, Tera and Terai the rest of his 'bothers'. "How dare you Sai!" Tera told him.

Sai looked at him and at Hyo who still had Sasuke that is until Sasuke elbowed the masked…right his name is Hyo, well he elbowed Hyo in the stomach with a puff or huff he took the advantage and turned quickly, grabbed the Hachiwara and stepped back.

The other Black Ops who were near Danzo took out their weapons "Hold" Danzo said to each and one of them before they had the chance to run after Sasuke "-impressive-" Hyo regained his balance and breath, "You fucken-"

Sasuke looked at Danzo "Listen old bones! And listen closely-" Sasuke cursed at Danzo "-I am not a part of the Akatsuki, I have no intention of taking your cargo or killing you or anyone that stance in my way! But if doing all that means finding and getting Hinata back-" he looked at Sai "-then so be it!" he growled.

Danzo even with the half covered face smiled and it was noticeable with the laugh "Eliminate him-" with those orders everyone ran towards him, and Sasuke held out Hyo Hachiwara, "You'll have to go through me as well-" Sai said now standing between Hyo, Sasuke and this 'brothers' "What are you doing?" Sai heard Sasuke ask.

"What?" Shin asked seeing his 'brother' stand in front of the enemy. "I am not doing this for you, don't get the wrong impression. I am doing this because if finding Hinata means betraying the Black Ops-" he looked back at Shin and finished "-like you said; then so be it"

"-Sai you are betraying your 'brothers'? You are allying with the enemy? And for what, a simple girl?" Sai furrowed his brows "She is not a simple girl, she is beyond 'simple' she is an amazing and understanding friend, she saw me when I was new and invisible, as well as my other friends-" Sasuke listen to what Sai was saying "-she as many people accepted me and didn't judge me-" Sai glared at his grandfather "So you see Shin, I am not betraying 'my brothers' I am protecting what is important to me"

Shin looked at Sai, he'd always admired Sai because of his hard headed yet he always thought about other people before him. Shin's head felt like it was about to explode, confusion was all he had.

He was confused about Sai, Lord Danzo and the organization. All his life, well ever since he was 12 he'd been in the organization.

Sai heard his grandfather laugh "Sai, you are foolish!" Danzo looked at Sai and glared "-you think they will accept you once they know who you truly are?" Danzo was pleased to see hurt in Sai' eyes "Once they find out you are a Black Ops–!" enraged Danzo yelled "Shin, you dare obey and listen to the traitor?"

"Shin!-" he looked back at his 'brother' "-don't you want to know what life is out of the Black Ops?"

"Sai!" Danzo yelled in rage "-do not fill Shin's head with such an idiotic question-" he looked at Shin "Shin you are a strong Black Ops, are you going to be manipulated by such childish acts such as the one Sai is pulling right now, he is protecting the Akatsuki-"

"Hey old bones! What part of I'm-not-in-the-fucken-organization don't you not get?" Sasuke said, man that old hag still doesn't get it!

"-and you dare disobey the order of eliminating him!" Danzo looked at Sai "They will understand" Sai told his grandfather "Understand? Ha, Sai you will be feared by all of them, you will be alone like you always were!"

"No! He'll never be alone, he'll have me!" Shin yelled as he lowered his Tanto. Danzo' face went still and his eyes were filled with hatred for now two of the traitors from his own Black Ops organization.

Tera and the rest growled in anger "Shin, we'll make you regret your decision as well as yours Sai!"

Four against three, not fair in anyone's mind but they're gang-members, which means font take them lightly and the number of enemies doesn't intimidate them. Sasuke had Hyo' Hachiwara, Shin had his Tanto and Sai had his Hachiwara as well.

Danzo looked at his enraged Black Ops "Go-" he said and with one simple word Tera Terai and Dajimu ran towards Sai and Shin.

Hyo took out a simple pocket knife and charged at Sasuke. Sasuke elbowed him turned around jumping; he kicked him in the chin. He was out cold.

Shin took on Tera. Shin jumped and kicked Tera in the chest, "Go and find Hinata!" he yelled at the ex-Akatsuki, he nodded and ran.

As Sai took on Terai "How dare you dishonor the Black Ops?" he told Sai. Sai had put his Hachiwara back and was now fighting Terai head on; after all he was the one who had taught him martial arts.

Sai growled as he tried to kick Terai "I didn't and don't dishonor the organization, I am just sick of taking orders, I have a mind of my own-"

"A mind likes yours should be destroyed, you know too much-" he struck Sai but missed as Sai jumped back, managing to kick him in the chest and sending him flying.

Tera was breathing heavily "You off all people-" he looked at Shin "Shin? How could you!"

"Tera, don't you get it! Sai maybe right, for how long have you taken orders from Danzo-"

"That's _lord_ Danzo to you!" Tera said to him as he charged at him again. Shin managed to slice Tera's shoulder with his Tanto, a wound to make him stop and or whimper but not enough for his 'brother' to die, (maybe pass out from the lack of blood)

Tera breaths were now short, tired panting; he grabbed his shoulder to stop the bleeding but passed out. Sasuke saw how everything when down but he had wasted too much time with this fucking Black Ops, he didn't get far as the one called Dajimu stopped him "Not so fast Akatsuki brat!"

"Really?" Sasuke thought "Now I have to fight him, I need to find Hinata!" Sasuke ran towards him, Dajimu punched him and Sasuke fell, Dajiimu came at him with a knife but Sasuke rolled, he saw Dajimu smirk and then he noticed why.

He'd set up a trap, Tantos and Hachiwara' as well as Japanese Kunai knives and shuriken fell from tree branches. He was able to doge them but never saw Dajiumu coming at him with his own Kunai knife, he saw the blade go inside, the Kunai entered his rectus abdominal.

Dajimu went flying, blood came out but he didn't care slowly he pulled the blade out and got up, he saw who had taken the Black Ops off him "Sai?–I need to find Hinata!" he said as he grounded, the cut was deep "Sasuke we need to stop the bleeding-" Sai got pushed by him as he saw Sasuke run towards the wrong direction "Uchiha!" Sai yelled but it was too late he'd disappeared.

He ran and ran, thought he didn't know he was running in the wrong direction, his breaths were short pants of pain "I've lost too much blood-" he thought to himself but Hinata is still out there "I have to find her!" he kept running.

…

He heard voices, or was it his imagination? Was he heard things because of the blood loss? He had to find Hinata!

"_Where is he?"_ Neji _asked, both Kiba and Shino shrugged "Don't know" Kiba told him and as by magic a still-catching-breath Sasuke appeared out of the darkness of the bushes._ _"Uchiha!" Neji yelled_. He wasn't imagining things, it was Hyuuga, but he couldn't really see him without his eyes closing. Sasuke's _low and tired eyes looked at him before he collapsed on the floor face down._

"_Sasuke-" Neji yelled, yes he was using the first name again, everyone ran towards him, "-he's bleeding!" Neji said, he slowly turned Sasuke over and, what seemed a knife wound, a large knife wound just a bit below the rectus abdominal, "It looks pretty deep-" Neji thought "-what happened?"_

"Uchiha!-" Neji yelled "H-H-Hinata-" Sasuke managed said "I n-n-ne to f-f-find Hinata" he was before his eyes rolled over. "Shino help me lift Sasuke" he nodded and lifted Sasuke on to Neji' back, "Kiba here-" Neji handed him his phone "Call Tenten and tell her to meet me at my place. NOW" he nodded "Okay" Kiba said going to the contact list…

…

She smiled as she played with Kenta "You sure are playful-" she told him. Her phone rang "It's Neji" she said with a smile "Hello-" then her happy voice went to a sad/concern voice "Kiba?" she asked.

Kiba had Neji' phone, weird Neji never let anyone use his phone "-I'll be right there!" she hung up and ran towards the door "Kenta make sure mom doesn't go out with the loser from last night"

It was late, 11:34 and she ran towards Neji house, Kiba sounded worried. Had something happen to Neji? Or Hinata had something happen to Hinata? She ran faster and faster "Almost there" she said.

She opened the door to the Hyuuga compound "Neji!" she screamed, she saw that he was covered in blood, her heart beat so fast, t he man she loved was covered in blood. Neji hear Tenten "Neji!"

"It's not my blood Ten. Its Sasuke' he badly hurt"

"What happened?" she asked him, he shook his head "I can't explain. Tenten can you help the Uchiha?"

Tenten nodded "Yeah-" she headed towards the laying Sasuke on the couch "Luckily my dad taught me first aid and how to take care of deep wounds-"she asked Neji for some scissors, Neji handed her the scissors and she cut his shirt open. "I need some clothes to clean the wound and some bandages" she said. Neji couldn't help but smile, he now knew that when he entered to the Konoha ANBU (Army) she would take good care of him.

He frowned again, "Will he be okay?" she just finished wrapping the bandages around his shoulder and she wiped the sweat with the back of her hand and nodded "Is Hinata okay, I mean I know she cares for Sasuke-"

Neji gave her a blank stare and sighed "Please be strong, okay?" she didn't the sound of 'please be strong, okay?' "Neji?" Tenten said with tears in her eyes. "She's missing" Tenten could take the blood and all but "N-no" she began shaking her head "NO, Neji Hinata can't be…I mean-" she began crying.

Neji hugged her "Sasuke was injured because he was looking for her, Kiba and Shino as well as I got the dogs to help but I found Uchiha injured and well-" he hugged her tight, as if he was afraid she would be missing if he let go "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just found out myself."

Neji waited until Tenten cried herself to sleep, she'd been tired and well sleep beat her, she fell asleep in the couch next to him. "I'm sorry Ten" he told her again.

…

"Have you seen Hidan?" Kisame shook his head "He was out with Sasori, but he's back and no Hidan, why?" Itachi said nothing "I'm going for a way. Alone"

"What's up with him?" Deidara asked Kisame "Something and some people are better left alone, Deidara." Deidara gave Kisame a look "Tch Itachi is no fun"

He hadn't heard from Hidan all day, it should be a relief but then why did he feel as thought something was totally wrong? He took out his phone and sends a message to Sasuke. How have you been Sasuke?

He knew it was a simple question, but it would also make him upset, after all teasing Sasuke always made his day, receiving a message from the little brother he still loves to this point.

DING…"What was that?" Neji asked "Looks like Uchiha got a message?" Kiba said as he handed Neji back his phone "From?" Neji asked.

Kiba grabbed the phone from Sasuke pocket. I know it may be wrong and all but who ever texted him, they may want to know that Sasuke is hurt. Kiba opened the phone "No name-"

"Whoever it is he or she knows Sasuke, they asked how have you been? There are no other messages from the same number but obviously they have texted him before, maybe he deleted them? What should I do?" Neji looked at Sasuke "Whoever it is may need to know that Sasuke is injured let he or she know."

Sasuke is badly injured, tho he is better now

The message took longer than expected, but when he finally got it the smirked he had vanished "Badly injured?" this wasn't Sasuke texting back.

Badly injured? What happened to him? Is he in the hospital?

"Don't say anything more. We don't know who he is" Neji told Kiba, as Kiba read the message out loud.  
>I cannot say anything more, who are you btw?<p>

Was he being serious! Why in the hell could he not tell him about Sasuke? Who was he? Well he is his brother! Damn it! As much as he wanted to he didn't text or call. "Hidan is missing, and Sasuke is hurt?" he clenched his fist "I need to find Hidan-"

…

Her eye-lids felt heavy and she heard a small cry "A-Ai?" she found her voice to say the small frighten pups name.

"You're finally up, my sleeping beauty." He said with the sweet venom of his voice. Her eyes shot open, that voice, it want a dream after all. She was tied up, "N-no" she said tears falling down "P-please, p-please don't h-hurt me" she cried out. "Princess I only want to taste you, to feel you, to make you mine once more"

Ai, hadn't wasn't tied up "You like bitch, for a small little shit you sure have sharp teeth" Hidan told her, she stood in front of Hinata and growled "Tough are we?" Hidan smiled.

"No…n-no I'm b-begging y-you!" Hinata cried once more "You remember how I made you mine two years ago! Because of you I entered the Akatsuki and I just want to thank you-" he touched her cheek as she tried to move "D-don't!" she cried, as he began to kiss her cheek "Grrr" Ai growled and bit him on the hand once more, "Damn little shit-" Hidan said as he pushed her away, she began barking and barking.

"S-stop! Please! N-n-nooo!" she cried out loud. Hidan smirked still kissing her cheek "Scream all you want, no one will hear you!" when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and went flying into a tree.

"What do you think you're doing Hidan?" pain hit him as he hit the tree but a smirk appeared on his face as he heard that voice "Oh hey Itachi-"

**Okay, okay here is chapter 14 for Maybe its love…I was thinking of doing 15 chapters for this story…so the next maybe the last, not sure.**

**If it is, it will be long and may take a while for me to update but it's not then I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until then. Thanks **_**Saki-Hime**_** for the review on chapter 13.**


	15. Chapter 15

Maybe its love?

**~Everything in **_**italics**_** is from the previews chapter(s), it just connects the things together~**

**Never really said it but I know you all know, I don't own Naruto or characters from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

**I do own the OD (Original Dobermans) and Tenten' cat Kenta -_- well all the characters that you haven't heard of.**

"_No…n-no I'm b-begging y-you!" Hinata cried once more_. She closed her eyes, she was being touched by him again _"You remember how I made you mine two years ago! Because of you I entered the Akatsuki and I just want to thank you-" he touched her cheek as she tried to move_.

How can she not remember, she'd been raped by him! and she felt as thought it was going to happen again _"D-don't!" she cried, as he began to kiss her cheek "Grrr" Ai growled and bit him on the hand once more, "Damn little shit-" Hidan said as he pushed her away, she began barking and barking_.

"_S-stop! Please! N-n-nooo!" she cried out loud._ He was on top of her again; he was kissing her, touching her! _Hidan smirked still kissing her cheek "Scream all you want, no one will hear you!" when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and went flying into a tree._

"_What do you think you're doing Hidan?" pain hit him as he hit the tree but a smirk appeared on his face as he heard that voice "Oh hey Itachi-"_

Itachi looked at the shaking girl with her eyes closed, who was leaning against a tree, a puppy growling next to her, he looked back at the fucking bastard of Hidan who was getting up "You raped her? An innocent girl?"

Hidan smirked, and that was a big mistake "It's not consider rape if she liked it" Itachi' eyes slowly began to glow red. He knew within the Uchiha family, his family they have the well known Sharingan eye.

It may look weird, but as anger ran through him it changed the color of his eyes, a deep red along with three comma like swirl around the onyx black pupil, thought his the three little commas connected with the pupil, making it look like spin wheel or a three bladed shuriken (the Mangekyo Sharingan)

"Don't look at her! Look at me!" Itachi yelled. Hidan' light purple eyes were looking at her. Itachi saw her as she still had her eyes closed; he knew she was trying to enclose/block herself from Hidan, from his stare, from everything.

"Hidan! I said don't look at her-" Hidan' eye moved from the crying and frighten girl to the anger Itachi "Are you mad, because you didn't give you a turn?" was he being stupid or was he trying to get him even more mad?

Whatever the reason Itachi could not take it anymore "I have tolerated you for years but I will not tolerate this, you raped a girl to get into the organization!" Itachi growled "You were to kill a Black Ops and you do this?"

Hidan saw the jet black eyes of Itachi turn into a deep red with a three bladed shuriken and gulped, regretting all the things he said.

"It w-w-w-was him" came the small shaky voice of Hinata. Itachi looked at her, she still had her eyes closed but that didn't stop the tears from falling.

"_I'll start slow_-" _he said as he ripped her shirt._ _Hinata felt the cold fall air on her_, "_P-please d-don't. Stop_!" _she cried before he slapped her again_, "Shut up!" _he yelled_.

_Hinata' eyes were drowning in her own tears; she was on the floor now, with him on top_. _He had taken off her black skirt and underwear_.

_She cried for him to stop before…she screamed; he was inside her_. _Pain hit her body as she cried and begged for him to stop_ "_Hush, baby girl, I told you this is how I'm entering_" _he voice was rough and cold_.

Itachi looked at Hidan, and remember back when he heard about coming to Konoha…

_Ha so we going to Konoha?" He'd (Itachi) heard Hidan ask Pain, there was no response, he assumed Pain nodded. He then heard Hidan laugh "That'll bring me memories of my initiation two years ago. The night I saw her, the night I made my princess mine"_

"It w-w-was him!" she cried again.

Itachi had asked himself and wondered if Hidan had done anything else. That what he meant by 'memories of his initiation' he had raped the girl who now crying and hugging the puppy.

_His initiation was to prove he was tough enough and beat if not kill someone from the Black Ops, their rival gang. _Pain couldn't and wouldn't tolerate (_and still doesn't tolerate_) any violence against people they were not associated with like non-gang members (Civilians).

Why you may ask? Itachi is one and the only one that knows because he talks to Konan the only Akatsuki female gang members and, Konan so happens to be Pain (Nagato) partner and in her childhood she'd been raped. Konan told Itachi and well he felt bad for her.

Pain of course had killed that Snake-like man (Yes, Orochimaru) and had promised Konan at as long as he lived and as long as he loved her she would never go through that again, and ever since Konan told him that Pain has never tolerated rape. Period.

_Sure they were gang members but that didn't mean they killed or raped people for the fun of it._ Rape was out of the question. Itachi didn't have to look at the girl for her to hear him "You're safe now-"

Hinata heard that, those words and finally opened her eyes slowly to see "S-S-S-Sasuke?" she asked, no it wasn't Sasuke.

Whoever it was he surely looked like Sasuke. He seem to have darker eyes and his black hair that hung near his cheeks, like Sasuke, but the hair helped frame his face, and the ponytail.

Sasuke and the man in front of her, protecting and covering her from the stare, of the man that had raped her two years ago have a lot in common or similar appearance but with subtle differences, the hair color is slightly duller and looks to have a softer flow to it and his skin is also slightly darker than Sasuke's.

"How sweet, you're protecting your younger brother girlfriend"

"Brother?" she told herself, as she looked at him "Girlfriend" he looked back, of course that' why she looked so familiar, after all he'd been watching her and his brother closely. That how he knew he has a girl.

Then anger and pain hit him, well more rage and anger, Hidan had hurt/ raped someone who is now close to his brother, Sasuke! "Hidan-" Itachi took out a kunai and ran towards him.

Hidan' back had hit the wall and after finally getting his breath back. He grabbed his Triple-Bladed Scythe and ran towards Itachi "Jashin will enjoy your blood!" he said with a maniacal laugh.

That gave Hinata goosebumps; she kept her eyes closed, still afraid and shaking.

Both crashed into each other as their blades hit, making them spark. They were face to face "Protecting the girl, huh?" both jumped back and Itachi headed towards the floor and kicked him right in the face, but he dodged it thought it made Hidan dropped the blade.

Itachi amid for the leg, Hidan was leg bended Hidan was about to through a punch but Itachi blocked it with his arm and he took that opportunity, with the other hand Hidan punch yet Itachi blocked it again.

"Protecting Sasuke too, pathetic" Itachi furrowed his brows he was blocking and dodging Hidan' punches and kicks when he pushed Hidan and elbowed him in the face "Son of a-" he punched him.

Hidan cracked his neck and managed to grab on to Itachi' neck "Let see how it feel to lose air-" he let go when Itachi kicked his leg, and with full force Itachi kicked him in the chest making him hit a tree trunk once more. He was out cold "Foolish Hidan-" he told him.

"Brother?" she thought again, this is…"S-S-Sasuke' b-b-b-brother?" she once again found her voice.

Itachi looked back and saw that she had finally opened her eyes. Her light lavender eyes looked at him, she blinked the tears away "I-I-I-Itachi?" she said his name.

"Sasuke told you-" it wasn't a question but she nodded, he walked towards her, she flinched, "I'm not going to hurt you, Hinata" he told her. He bent down and began untying her, but figures she'd be afraid.

He had threatened her and Sasuke "The messages were a lie-" he began telling her. She felt the ropes being untie "A-a l-l-lie?" she asked "I wouldn't hurt either of you-" Hinata gave him a confused look "You see Hinata…"

"_It's time to make a call," Itachi told himself with a smirk._ He needed to be seen as a cold hearted bastard, and so far he's done a pretty good job. _Taking out his HTC Wildfire he touched Hinata' name and it began to ring._

_When they finally arrived to Konoha, well not exactly, they couldn't just walk in without being recognized so they were all staying at a cabin (if you can call it that, it looked more like an arena) in the center of the forest, known as 'the forest of death._

_It was near Konoha but far enough to not be detected. I mean the 'the forest of death' come on…the name said it all. He smiled _and nodded, Pain nodded as well _as he hear the timid voice of his little brother' girlfriend, "Hello?" she answered._

"_Hello Hinata" his voice could be defined as ice cold right now, his goal was to startle if not frighten the girl a bit._

_A small warning to his brother if he didn't cooperate in the task, but as a big brother he knew Sasuke would do it. _That's what Pain wanted._ This was just a little fun, to take some out of his boredom. The rest he'd take out on Hidan or Deidara by daring them to do something stupid._

"_W-who is this?" she'd stuttered, so she was a shy one. Good. He took a breath_….His eyes were looking at him, his rinnegan eyes were looking at him so…he took a breath _and again with his so called cold voice he said four words, "Your brother-in-law"_

Pain was there throughout the whole conversation _"Tell Sasuke that his days are being counted down, and if he doesn't participate in-" he stopped himself and gave the operation a code name surely Sasuke could understand "-the game. His as well as your breathing days are done-"_

_She didn't respond but he assumed she was shaking "-it was nice talking to you Hinata." He hung up and sure enough Hinata was scared._

"I'm sure that will boost Sasuke a bit-" Itachi nodded agreeing with Pain, "Yeah, it will." Itachi told him.

"Konan and I will be back-" Pain told him, Itachi nodded again not even asking where "Okay"

…

"…the leader of our organization was hearing our conversation. I needed to threaten you-"

Hinata looked at him and from what he was telling her…he didn't sound like the bad guy.

"Come on, we need to get you to Sasuke-" his thought trailed somewhere else and said out loud "He hurt-"

"H-h-he's…S-S-Sasuke's h-h-hurt!" she asked (the ropes were off by now) and she tried getting up, but her legs failed.

Itachi held a hand out "Want me to help you?" why even bother on stretching his hand, she wouldn't take it; Psh she probably didn't believe him about the few things he'd told her.

He looked down when he left (to his surprise) a warm hand gripping on to his, he slightly gripped back to help Hinata get up "T-thank you" she told him and then asked "Sasuke is hurt?" tears build in her eyes once more "Yes, but I don't know how-"

Ai growled at Itachi "Shhh Ai, I'm f-f-fine" once she had her balance she let go of Itachi' hand, thought she couldn't pick up Ai.

Afraid she might fall, when she was he was leaning and picking up the pup, he hand e her the pup and she smiled "T-thank you, a-a-again." He nodded "-all I know is that he's hurt-"

"We n-n-need to-" Itachi looked at the teary eyed girl who the puppy in her arms "We?-" he asked. She was including him? Hinata looked at him and nodded "-y-you are c-c-coming with me, right? I mean…umm…Sasuke i-i-is your b-b-brother-"

"You truly are something Hinata-" he told her but he shook his head "I can't go with you. I need to take care of Hidan-" he looked at the out-cold man and back at her "I'm well known everywhere, I just can't walk in the village…"

He knew she was still scared "However I can take you near the front gate of the village…no further than that." she looked down but nodded "O-okay"

Itachi opened his phone "Kisame-" Hinata stood next to Itachi, her heart stopped as she saw the man slowly getting up. Her reaction was to grip Itachi's shirt, "I need you to-" he felt a tight grip on his shirt, he looked at the girl who was next to him, her eyes were full of fear and he saw why.

Hidan was getting up, he took out four kunai knives and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest, and he fell once more "-come just two miles from gate 13 from the hide-out and get Hidan. I'll explain later."

He hung up and looked at Hinata, who closed her eyes once more "It's okay Hinata, let's go." He told her. Hinata looked at the man with distinctive purple eyes and looked at Itachi "Y-yeah"

"Itachi?" Kisame asked "_Kisame, I need you to_-" there was a pause "-_come just two miles from gate 13 from the hide-out and get Hidan. I'll explain later_." He'd hung up. He didn't even think twice when he was heading out.

They walked in silence, the only thing that could be heard was Ai panting and cry once or twice.

Itachi felt weird; yes a well known dangerous gang member is nervous. I mean it was quite, too quiet and he was the one who broke the ice "Hinata?" the petite girl looked up at him, trying to keep her scared shaky voice…I mean here she was walking with a dangerous gang member, alone in the woods…

"Y-yes-?" she said finding her voice "-I'm really sorry-" he told her, she eyes began to drown in tears "It's n-not y-y-your f-f-f-fault" she stopped kneeling down she set Ai down on the floor, and sobbed "I w-was not e-even s-s-s-sixt-teen…"

"I promise that Hidan will not breathe the same air you do-" he told her…'_I promise' _whoa where did those two words come from, did he even have '_I promise'_ in his vocabulary? Apparently he does. He'd just said that to her; to Hinata.

She looked at him, once again he offered her a hand, and she took it "I'm s-s-sorry I'm d-dumping this on y-y-you"

"Don't…I should be the one-" be the one what? Sorry for her? He is I mean Hidan chased her life… "I'm sorry this happened t you… Sorry I'm not good at these things…"

She couldn't help but smile; he…Itachi is…just like Sasuke.

_He'd sighed "-I'm not good at these things" She'd given him a look "at-?" and in his eyes for a second she saw a glimpse of loneliness, anger and misunderstanding. "-conversations" Sasuke finished. Hinata smiled at him_.

"At conversations?" she finished for him "Yes." He told her "S-Sasuke s-s-said the s-same thing-" then she frowned "Sasuke?"

"I know Sasuke better than anyone; even after the bad blood…I know that he's a strong young man. He'll be fine."

Was he reassuring her, I know she's gone through even in the last two three hours but she couldn't help as a smile formed on her face.

"Thank y-y-you, Itachi" she picked up Ai and began walking again, Itachi shortly behind her. He saw how her long indigo hair moved with her. Sasuke had found love, he really had.

They walked in silence when he saw that Hinata stopped and just over her shoulder she looked back at him "I c-c-can see t-the main g-gate…" he looked straight ahead and sure enough, there it was, the main gate to where he lived before he joined Akatsuki.

"I have to go…" he was about to leave when he felt her hand grab his arm, "Itachi-" she took a somewhat shaky breath "don't y-you think that…umm…well the b-b-bad b-blood should s-s-stop here?"

"Hinata, by brother hates me; I mean…" he shook his head but couldn't help smile "How about I take you home, so that I know' you're safe-"

"W-would you?" she told him as she released his arm he nodded "We have to go another way-" he told her, and she nodded. She looked up at the high outside wall of Konoha.

"Do you trust me?" she looked at him, Ai in her arms "I d-do. Isn't there a-ano-another way?" he shook his head "This tree is high enough to reach the top of the wall, and it's easy to climb-"

"C-climb?" he nodded once "On the other side of the wall is a cheery blossom tree, its big enough to jump on the thick branched and it's on the back yard of Sasuke' house-"

She gave him a weird look, "Yes. I've done one personal appearance before-" he answered her question before she even asked it. She bit her lower lips and he asked again "Do you trust me, Hinata?"

Again she didn't hesitate to answer "Yes-" she was him kneel down "Prove it. Get on-" she looked at Ai and she wagged her tail.

"H-here-" Hinata handed Ai to Itachi and he grabbed her. Hinata got on him, piggy back style and sighed.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist and she could feel the muscles move under skin as he got up. He began climbing the tree without any difficulty, Hinata closed her eyes.

She is sacred of heights after all. She closed them tightly and held on to him, as thought her life depended on it, which it did!

He'd made it up in a few minutes, she wasn't heavy after all. He'd jumped to the cherry blossom tree and climbed down; reaching the floor he told her "We're here."

Hinata opened one eyes and sighed with a shaky breath "Oh, o-okay" he kneeled once again so she would get off, when she did he handed her the puppy, she set her down and smiled "I better go-" Itachi began to say when he stopped as the back door opened.

Hinata looked at him as her eyes began to tear up "S-Sasuke!" she cried as she ran towards him "-Hinata?" he smiled as he felt warm liquid fall from his eyes; wait are does tears?

Whatever Hinata was back…he whined as she wrapped her arm around his waist, the knife wound still hurt. She heard him whine "I-I'm sorry, are y-you okay? Does it hurt?" she looked up at him "-Sasuke I missed y-you s-so much. I'm s-s-sorry I made you worr-"

"Shh, Hinata it's okay. I'm okay, it only stings but I'll be fine. I missed you too-"

"Who was it?" Sasuke's first reaction was to push Hinata behind him, as his eye began to glow a deer red with anger and frustration, "Itachi" from his pocket he took out a kunai knife "No Sasuke-" he heard

Hinata tell him as she hugged his waist "he s-s-saved me from-" Itachi even behind Sasuke could see Hinata was having a hard time saying the bastards name "Hidan." Itachi said for her.

"Hidan?" Sasuke asked, he felt Hinata nodded against his back "H-he was the m-man who…" she began shaking and sobbing "-who raped me t-two years a-a-ago!" Sasuke's world stopped.

"Hidan was the one who took Hinata, I found him before he harmed her."

Hidan…had…raped…Hinata? All this time he had the bastard in front and he didn't know? Hidan had taken Hinata. His eyes fell and two words he would have never thought he'd say to Itachi came out "I'm sorry-"

Itachi nodded, Sasuke was sorry because he thought that he, himself took Hinata. Sasuke brought Hinata back to the front, she now had small hiccups "T-thank you, b-b-brother-in-law"

Itachi was about to say something when his phone ranged "Kisame-" ne nodded "I'm on my way-" he said ended the call "We have much to talk about little brother. Until then." he said before he disappeared as he climbed the tree.

"W-what time i-is it?" Hinata asked as she smiled, she was hearing his heart beat; (carefully not to rest her head on bandages) she missed him so very much. He looked at the clock on the wall "1:14 am" he answered "-come on Hinata let's go to rest."

**I thought I'd end it here…Review, and Thanks **_**Saki-Hime**_** once more for the previous review**


	16. Chapter 16

Maybe it's love?

**~Everything in **_**italics**_** is from the previews chapter(s), it just connects the things together~**

**Thanks for the reviews :3**

_They walked in silence, the only thing that could be heard was Ai panting and cry once or twice._

Hinata didn't say anything for a long time, all she did was she held on to Ai. She heard Ai whine (cry) a few times. She felt her voice fade, everything faded from her. In the corner of her eyes she saw him; Itachi Uchiha…her brother in law, even thinking of those words gave her the goosebumps.

Itachi felt weird; yes a well known dangerous gang member is nervous. I mean it was quite, too quiet and he was the one who broke the ice "Hinata?" the petite girl looked up at him, trying not to keep her scared shaky voice…I mean here she was walking with a dangerous gang member, alone in the woods…

"Y-yes-?" she said finding her voice. _Itachi looked down at her, he couldn't help himself looking at her eyes, they really shined like two little moons._

"_-I'm really sorry-" he told her, she eyes began to drown in tears "It's n-not y-y-your f-f-f-fault" she stopped kneeling down she set Ai down on the floor, and sobbed "I w-was not e-even s-s-s-sixt-teen…"_

Ai never left her side; she licked her hand "A-Ai" she told her.

That bastard! _"I promise that Hidan will not breathe the same air you do-" he told her…'I promise' whoa where did those two words come from, did he even have 'I promise' in his vocabulary? Apparently he does. He'd just said that to her; to Hinata._

_She looked at him, once again he offered her a hand, and she took it "I'm s-s-sorry I'm d-dumping this on y-y-you"_ and she was, he probably didn't want to hear anything, thought she felt like he didn't mind.

"_Don't…I should be the one-" be the one what? Sorry for her? He is. I mean Hidan chased her life… "I'm sorry this happened to you… Sorry I'm not good at these things…"_

_She couldn't help but smile; he…Itachi is…just like Sasuke_. He didn't mind listening to her, her voice was soothing but not like this; he didn't want her to be sad to have to remember what had happen not to long ago.

_(This is Sasuke' Italics) He'd sighed "-I'm not good at these things" She'd given him a look "at-?" and in his eyes for a second she saw a glimpse of loneliness, anger and misunderstanding. "-conversations" Sasuke finished. Hinata smiled at him_.

"_At conversations?" she finished for him "Yes." He told her "S-Sasuke s-s-said the s-same thing-" then she frowned "Sasuke?"_

Hearing his name; felt like being punched in the gut. _"I know Sasuke better than anyone; even after the bad blood…I know that he's a strong young man. He'll be fine."_

Itachi had pretty much had raised Sasuke by himself. I mean after all his parents were really never there for them. Both would be either traveling to Suna to Kiri, everywhere that wasn't Konoha.

…

"Itai?" a young Sasuke said "What is it Sasuke?" Itachi looked down to his 6 year old brother Sasuke, his eyes were sleepy "When are mama and papa coming home?" it broke his heart to hear that question.

He didn't want to upset Sasuke and tell him they choose a life of money than a life with kids "I don't know, but it'll be soon. I hope. "

Sasuke furrowed but nodded "Are you hungry?" Sasuke nodded "Yes, will you make me some stew tomatoes for me?" Itachi nodded "Of course"

…

Those were the days. He missed cooking the stewed tomatoes Sasuke loved. He missed teasing him, and simply spending time with his younger brother.

_Was he reassuring her, I know she's gone through even in the last two three hours but she couldn't help as a smile formed on her face._

"_Thank y-y-you, Itachi" she picked up Ai and began walking again, Itachi shortly behind her. He saw how her long indigo hair moved with her. Sasuke had found love, he really had._

_They walked in silence when he saw that Hinata stopped and just over her shoulder she looked back at him "I c-c-can see t-the main g-gate…" he looked straight ahead and sure enough, there it was, the main gate to where he lived before he joined Akatsuki._

"Itachi-" Hinata began she could see Itachi being uncomfortable, _"I have to go…" he was about to leave when he felt her hand grab his arm, "Itachi-" she took a somewhat shaky breath "don't y-you think that…umm…well the b-b-bad b-blood should s-s-stop here?"_

"_Hinata, my brother hates me; I mean…" he shook his head but couldn't help smile "How about I take you home, so that I know' you're safe-"_ he needed to know that she would get home safe. He saw her smile _"W-would you?" she told him as she released his arm he nodded._

He couldn't go through the gate that was for sure _"We have to go another way-" he told her, and she nodded. She looked up at the high outside wall of Konoha._

"_Do you trust me?" she looked at him, Ai in her arms "I d-do"_ she didn't lie, she trusted him and left as safe as being with Sasuke. They walked around the trees and stopped in front of one of the few biggest trees she has seen.

"_Isn't there a-ano-another way?" he shook his head "This tree is high enough to reach the top of the wall, and it's easy to climb-"_

"_C-climb?" he nodded once "-on the other side of the wall is a cheery blossom tree, its big enough to jump on the thick branches and it's on the back yard of Sasuke' house-"_

_She gave him a weird look, "Yes. I've done one personal appearance before-" he answered her question before she even asked it. She bit her lower lips and he asked again "Do you trust me, Hinata?"_

_Again she didn't hesitate to answer "Yes-" she was him kneel down "Prove it. Get on-" she looked at Ai and she wagged her tail._

"_H-here-" Hinata handed Ai to Itachi and he grabbed her. Hinata got on him, piggy back style and sighed. _

_Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs around his waist and she could feel the muscles move under skin as he got up. He began climbing the tree without any difficulty, Hinata closed her eyes._

"I'm not going to f-fall-" she said to herself "I wouldn't let you-" Itachi told her with a smile. "I h-hate heights" she said still with her eyes closed, thought she could feel her face flush.

I mean _she is sacred of heights after all. She closed them tightly and held on to him, as thought her life depended on it, which it did!_

_He'd made it up in a few minutes, she wasn't heavy after all. He'd jumped to the cherry blossom tree and climbed down; reaching the floor he told her "We're here."_

_Hinata opened one eyes and sighed with a shaky breath "Oh, o-okay" he kneeled once again so she would get off, when she did he handed her the puppy and she set her_ (Ai) _down and smiled._

"Itachi, t-the b-blood can s-stop tonight-" she told him again. Itachi clenched and unclenched his jaws and then looked at her, "I appreciate the concern Hinata, but I don't think the bad blood would stop, it's too thick."

"S-Sasuke" Hinata couldn't help but frown.

…

"_Uchiha!-" Neji yelled "H-H-Hinata-" Sasuke managed said "I n-n-need to f-f-find Hinata" he was before his eyes rolled over._

He didn't know how long he had been out, but he felt a soft mattress under him. Where was he? He inhaled, and man did it hurt to like hell to exhale! He was about to speak when he heard "Neji" it was a scream of pain.

"_It's not my blood Ten. Its Sasuke' he badly hurt"_ 'my blood?' Sasuke thought? Flashbacks came back to mind.

_Sai. Shin. Some old geezer. Kunai. Blood came out_. The rest was a blur, and then…he was here. Which was where? He looked around and noticed he was in one of the sofas in Hinata's house.

"Tenten-" she heard Kiba "-would you like some tea?" Tenten nodded "Make plenty of it okay" Kiba nodded "Shino, come on-" Shino knew better than to be the third wheel so he followed Kiba into the kitchen.

"_What happened?"_ he heard 'is that Tenten?' he asked himself, he felt light headed but managed to slowly open his eyes. _"I can't explain. Tenten can you help the Uchiha?"_ yes it was Tenten. His eyes fell once again.

"_Yeah-" she headed towards the laying Sasuke on the couch "Luckily my dad taught me first aid and how to take care of deep wounds-"_ 'deep wounds?' Sasuke asked as once again he opened his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke you're awake" Tenten said half surprised. He chose to stick to few words as possible so he nodded "Neji do you have scissors?" _Neji handed her the scissors_

"Is it really necessary for you to cut my shirt?" Tenten furrowed her brows "Its fifteen til twelve. I am cutting your shirt or making your wound deeper, you chose!" Sasuke lost his color for a second but swallowed "Fine" he said and she began to cut it.

Neji smiled, enjoying the somewhat of color loss from the Uchiha' face. _He frowned again, "Will he be okay?"_ Sasuke frowned "I can speak for myself, Hyuuga" he said with small pants.

Neji frowned "Apparently you cannot, and you are still out of breath Uchiha." Tenten _just finished wrapping the bandages around his shoulder and she wiped the sweat with the back of her hand and nodded_ "Neji, Sasuke, both of you, enough" Tenten said.

Sasuke held his flat stomach and slowly inhaled. "Thanks-" Sasuke told her Tenten only nodded.

"Is Hinata okay, I mean I know she cares for Sasuke-" that's right…she didn't know. Neji looked at Sasuke who furrowed and closed his eyes. _Neji gave her a blank stare and sighed "Please be strong, okay?" she didn't the sound of 'please be strong, okay?'_

She'd seem this in movies and in soap operas with Hinata. Saying 'it's not you it me' or '**maybe its best**' or even 'I think its best' 'always means 'I'm going to break up with you'. 'Please be strong' or 'I don't know how to tell you' always meant 'Someone you love is injured' that or something usually worse.

"_Neji?" Tenten said with tears in her eyes_. Neji closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again he said "She's missing" _Tenten could take the blood on and all but "N-no" she began shaking her head "NO, Neji Hinata can't be…I mean-" she began crying._

His heart broke, Neji knew Hinata is like a sister to Tenten and her disappearance hit her, hard! The only think Neji could do was hug her _"Sasuke was injured because he was looking for her, Kiba and Shino as well as I got the dogs to help but I found Uchiha injured and well-"_ Sasuke somewhat felt guilty it was because of him that Itachi went after her. "We'll find her-" Kiba said.

He didn't do the operation, thought he had a feeling that the Akatsuki already had their hands on the merchandise, he however didn't care. All he cared was about Hinata.

_Neji hugged her tight, as if he was afraid she would be missing if he let go "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just found out myself."_

Sasuke didn't say anything, as he saw Neji sitting with Tenten (who was still crying) _Neji waited until Tenten cried herself to sleep, she'd been tired and well sleep beat her, she fell asleep in the couch next to him. "I'm sorry Ten" he told her again_.

"Here-" Kiba gave Neji a cup of tea "-Shino left, he said he would be back tomorrow"

"Thank you-" Neji nodded indicating he understood, it was pretty late and he took the cut of tea from him. "Are the timber still on the search?" Kiba nodded "Yes. The Doberman?" Neji sighed "They are, Kuro wouldn't stop looking for Hinata. Where are the pups?" Neji asked.

"They are sleeping in the bathroom-"

When they were in the woods, as the Timbers and the Dobermans ran to look for them Shino and Kiba had grabbed the pups and followed Neji back to the compound.

Neji once again nodded, Tenten moved away from him and got comfy, he moved some of the hairs fro her face and looked at Kiba when he heard a _DING…"What was that?" Neji asked "Looks like Uchiha got a message?" Kiba said._

Kiba grinned "Before I forget-" with a raised eyebrow, _Kiba handed Neji back his phone "From?" Neji asked._

Kiba shrugged and looked around; the sound came from the now sleeping Uchiha in the sofa. _Kiba grabbed the phone from Sasuke pocket. I know it may be wrong and all but who ever texted him, they may want to know that Sasuke is hurt. Kiba opened the phone "No name-"_

Neji put his phone away and told Kiba _"Whoever it is he or she knows Sasuke, they asked how have you been? There are no other messages from the same number but obviously they have texted him before, maybe he deleted them? What should I do?"_

_Neji looked at Sasuke "Whoever it is may need to know that Sasuke is injured let he or she know."_

Kiba nodded and pushed the reply button and texted…_Sasuke is badly injured, tho he is better now._

The reply was almost instant; _badly injured? What happened to him? Is he in the hospital?_

Kiba read the message to Neji; Neji however said _"Don't say anything more. We don't know who he is" Neji told Kiba, as Kiba read the message out loud. _Kiba nodded and texted back…_I cannot say anything more, who are you btw?_

"No reply" Kiba told him, Neji didn't say anything and drank the tea. Twenty minutes or so Sasuke twisted and turned and finally woken up again "Hyuuga-"

"Nothing yet-" Neji told Sasuke before Sasuke finished asking his question.

"Damn it" Sasuke said aggravated. Kiba looked at Sasuke, he kind of felt sorry for the guy. "The Timber are out looking for her-"

"I didn't ask for the mutts or to be bandaged" he sighed and cleared his throat "I'm not good at-"

"Thanking?" Kiba growled, Sasuke glared at him but nodded "Yeah, that" getting up from the sofa and he felt the Hyuuga' eyes at him, "If you'll excuse me, I would be leaving" Neji didn't even look away "I am not going to stop you thought, I am curious why? If Hinata-"

"I failed to find her; I can't stay here where everything reminds me of her." Kiba looked down "I should be on my way as well-" Neji stood up and set the cup of tea down "I will inform you if Hinata appears"

"Me too-" Kiba told both of them. Sasuke nodded telling them he'd so the same. He grabbed his side and without another word he opened the door and left.

He walked home, shirtless and bandaged, thought he didn't care no one was out at this time of the early morning. It was already 12:38am and well the village was quite. He walked back to the house, when he felt like being watched.

He kept all this senses sharp waiting for whatever or whoever it was that was watching him. He kept walking when he saw a bush move and there was no wind, "Alright come out!" he said aggravated.

His eyes widen to see "Kuro?" the dog whined and ran towards him as well as his mate "No luck?" Sasuke asked as he felt his throat tighten "I'm sorry-" Sasuke patted both Kuro and his mate, which he didn't know if she had a name or not.

"Come on" he told the dogs, as they walked back home. When they arrived there, Sasuke turned the lights on and sat on the couch. Kuro walked over by stained class double door, the color glass design was fan well known to Uchiha family.

"Want to go out?" Sasuke said getting up from the couch, Kuro growled "-guess that's a no" he said sitting back down.

It was quite, too quite "Hinata-" he closed his eyes, when he heard Kuro whine. Opening his eyes he saw Kuro' ears up and his tail; well what was left, just a stub of a tail wagging like crazy. "Now you want to go?" Kuro stood on both hind legs. He stood up but didn't walk; instead he looked at the door.

"_I better go-" Itachi began to say when he stopped as the back door opened._ Hinata looked at him as her eyes began to tear up "S-Sasuke!" she cried as she ran towards him.

It was her! It was really her; it wasn't a dream, right? Unsure but happy he said _"-Hinata?" he smiled as he felt warm liquid fall from his eyes; wait are does tears?_

Yes, yes were but _whatever Hinata was back…he whined as she wrapped her arm around his waist, the knife wound still hurt._ However he chose physical pain over anything else. He would rather be bloody and mangled than ever loosing Hinata or Itachi? Wait did he just say okay find think that? He didn't want to lose Itachi?

_She heard him whine "I-I'm sorry, are y-you okay? Does it hurt?" she looked up at him "-Sasuke I missed y-you s-so much. I'm s-s-sorry I made you worr-"_

Her eyes drowned in her tears, he moved the strain of hair from her face _"Shh, Hinata it's okay. I'm okay, it only stings but I'll be fine. I missed you too-" _he really was fine now, seeing Hinata was his medicine, his all. Hinata looked down "Kuro" she said her hand fell and felt his soft warm head.

All was warm and reunited-y that when he heard him, his voice _"Who was it?" Sasuke's first reaction was to push Hinata behind him, as his eye began to glow a deer red with anger and frustration, "Itachi"_

This wasn't good. "_No Sasuke-" he heard Hinata tell him as she hugged his waist_. Sasuke was surprised, Hinata; was she protecting Itachi? _"He s-s-saved me from-" Itachi even behind Sasuke could see Hinata was having a hard time saying the bastards name "Hidan-"_

Sasuke's eyes widen _"Hidan?" Sasuke asked, he felt Hinata nodded against his back "H-he was the m-man who…" she began shaking and sobbing "-who raped me t-two years a-a-ago!" Sasuke's world stopped._

"He…" Sasuke looked at his brother, Itachi nodded with closed eyes _"Hidan was the one who took Hinata, I found him before he harmed her." _Itachi had found her.

_Hidan…had…raped…Hinata? All this time he had the bastard in front and he didn't know? Hidan had taken Hinata. His eyes fell and two words he would have never thought he'd say to Itachi came out "I'm sorry-"_

Itachi nodded, somehow he knew as though Sasuke thought that HE took Hinata. I mean with all the texts and calls…

_Sasuke was sorry because he thought that he, himself took Hinata. Sasuke brought Hinata back to the front, she now had small hiccups "T-thank you, b-b-brother-in-law"_

Itachi saw how both looked so happy_. Itachi was about to say something when his phone ranged "Kisame-" ne nodded "I'm on my way-" he said ended the call "We have much to talk about little brother. Until then." he said before he disappeared as he climbed the tree._

They walked inside as the cool air hit both of them, Sasuke sat down holding Hinata on the couch as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_Sasuke?" Hinata said getting his attention "W-what time i-is it?" Hinata asked as she smiled, she was hearing his heart beat; (carefully not to rest her head on bandages) she missed him so very much. _

He couldn't help but smile at her. Her eyelids fluttered sleepily "Sleepy?" he asked with a nod she said "Yes". Ai yawned indicating she was tired. _He looked at the clock on the wall "1:14 am" he answered "-come on Hinata let's go to rest." _He looked down and saw that she had already fallen asleep.

…

"You have the cargo?" Konan asked. Kisame looked at the amber eyes "Not really, where are Nagato?" Konan rose an eyebrow "First name, this sounds bad. He's inside with Itachi"

Kisame furrowed his brows "Itachi's back?" Konan nodded "He just arrived not that long ago, breathless but serious."

"What?" Pain smashed the table in two "She recognized him. He had taken her just past gate 13-" Itachi told him. Pain looked at Itachi "Where is the girl staying?"

"She's staying in Sasuke's house" Pain rose an eyebrow "Pain-" Itachi said "-Hidan was the most excited to come to Konoha. For the initiation he raped a fifteen year old girl, if I recall Hidan' initiation was to harm if not kill a Black Ops" Itachi kept his cool thought inside in was in fumes.

Pain remained silent, and he heard Itachi "She was tied up, Hidan had tied her and I saw fear all over her eyes"

Pain clenched his jaws "Where is he?" as if on cue the door opened "Pain-" Kisame said then he saw "Itachi-" Pain didn't even glare at Kisame as he asked "Where is Hidan?"

Kisame looked at Itachi and said "He is with Kakuzu and De-" Pain didn't let him finish "Bring him in" Kisame nodded "Kakuzu, bring Hidan in-"

"Right" Pain heard Kakuzu said. "This is fucking ridicules-" Kakuzu as well as Deidara held on to him, they had cuffed him just in case he tried anything. Pain looked at him "Hidan you are being charged for the rape-"

"Rape!" Hidan cut him off "-I did that girl a favor man-" Pain kicked him across the room making both Kakuzu and Deidara let go of his arms "I don't tolerate raping, I've made this crystal clear!"

"Pain, you've gone soft!" Hidan hissed Pain lifted him from his shirt "Death will be your penalty, and hell is where you will live." Pain looked at Kakuzu and he nodded.

Outside far from the hide Kakuzu was going to finish Hidan off. Itachi watched as Kakuzu took Hidan away.

"Itachi-" he looked at Pain "What is it?" Pain watched as Pain looked at Konan, she'd been quite not saying a thing ever seen she heard the r-word "I apologize for what Hidan has cause"

With a crack of the neck and massaging his wrist a impatient Kakuzu asked "Where is the money Hidan" he growled "I fucken hate cuffs" still massaging his wrist he looked at Kakuzu "Near gate 15-"

"Leave before I regret letting you go Hidan" he didn't have to be told twice, Hidan had disappeared into the darkness.

Sasuke laid her down on his bed; she stirred but didn't wake up. Ai had curled in a small ball next to her.

DING, he'd gotten a message from Itachi Hidan is dead…Hidan was dead, that was good news.

Sasuke sat next to her and admired her beauty; her skin was fair yet porcelain like, it looked soft to the touch. He was tempted to touch her, to feel the porcelain skin. He gently touched her cheek and he was right, it was soft, smooth and warm.

The rays were somehow warmer, brighter. "S-Sasuke?" he heard her voice, he opened his eyes, blinking to clear his vision he saw her beautiful eyes looking at him, "d-did I w-wake you?" still on his side he smiled "No" he got up and sucked in some air, his wounds still sting.

"S-Sasuke-" he looked at her "I'm fine Hina, I just forgot-" before you say something; yes the mighty, popular and handsome Sasuke Uchiha forgot something. Hinata didn't look like herself, she wasn't smiling and her eyes didn't seem to glow or shine.

Knock knock. Hearing a knock at the door Neji opened his eyes and ran towards the door "Hina-" it wasn't her "Mrs. Yuuhi?" her red eyes looked down at one of Guys students.

"Sorry I haven't come lately I was out of town and well I've told Hiashi that you don't need checking but a promise is a promise and here I am-" she smiled "Is Hinata home?" she asked Neji.

Neji shook her head "She is out-" Kurenai nodded "Well I'll come later tonight, if that's fine?" he nodded "Of course." He kept his face emotionless. Kurenai smiled and took her leave.

He closed the door, "She isn't back" he heard a sad voice "Tenten" she hugged herself, as tears formed in her eyes "-she's really gone?" she said. Neji walked towards her and shook his head "Ten" he hugged her "-I" what would he say? He, himself didn't know if Hinata was okay.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked concern in his voice "Is it-" she began "-is it over?" Sasuke hugged her "It's over" he told her. Kuro had stayed with them in the room, of course the mate, which Hinata had to name, was there as well.

Kuro whined as he heard Sasuke say "I'm sorry this happened-" he held her hand and his fingers tangled with hers "Hinata if it wasn't for me being in the organization-" Hinata' eyes widen "T-the organization?" Right she didn't know; well…shit man he really screwed up.

"You were in the o-organization?" she asked him, Sasuke closed his eyes "You're o-one of them?" he opened his "I was. Not anymore." Their fingers untangled and she looked at him "Hinata I was planning to tell you-" Her heart swelled up "-I'm sorry" he finished.

Hinata looked at him "I left the organization about year ago, it was because of Itachi that I entered and I left the Akatsuki. When I found out you were gone-"

Hinata rested her hand on Sasuke' shoulders he got the courage to look at her"-S-Sasuke I w-wouldn't care if you w-were still in the organization, I l-love you" he looked at her light creamy eyes and couldn't help but melt in them. He hugged her and smiled "I love you too Hinata"

Both sat on the bed, petting Ai Hinata listened to Sasuke, after telling her a bit about the organization and about his life in it he finished by saying "Thought I really don't hate my brother, I never did." Hinata couldn't help but smile "S-so the b-bad blood can stop?"

Sasuke smiled and kissed Hinata forehead but furrowed "Maybe the blood is too thick" she giggled, Sasuke rose an eyebrow questionably "What's so funny?" whatever it was Sasuke was just glad she was her old smiley self again.

"I-Itachi said the s-same thing" Sasuke didn't say anything for a while and then said "I would…I don't know Hinata, maybe it's not meant to be."

"Would y-you at least try?" she asked. "Yeah" he told her, he would like to be close to Itachi again, like when he was six years old.

"Are you hungry" Sasuke asked and as if on cue her stomach growled, of course she blushed "Y-yes"

Ai whined as Kuro growled indicating they too were hungry. Hinata smiled and picked Ai up.

"Come on lets go eat-" he petted Ai' small and soft head "-at your house-" He knew Neji would want to see her, heck everyone would. "Is N-Neji?" she began to ask "He was worried, everyone was and I'm sure they would want to have breakfast with you."

She smiled and held his hand and pulled him. Getting ready both headed downstairs "Ready?" Sasuke asked her, she nodded "Y-yes" she said still holding on to Ai, Kuro and the mother behind her wagging their thumb tails.

They walked through the village, both dogs running around happy while Ai enjoyed the attention from Hinata in her arms "Ai brothers are staying with Neji-" she held on to Ai "I love you g-girl-" Ai licked her face and squirmed in happiness.

Knock Knock "If it's Kurenai again-" the door swung open, and Neji eyes immediately captures the small figure next to Sasuke "Hinata!" Neji said, Hinata set Ai down and smiled and ran toward him "Neji-"

Tenten came running from the kitchen "Did you say Hinata?" she looked towards the open door and her eyes widen and ran toward her, Neji pulled himself away from her as Tenten hugged her "Oh Hinata, you're-" tears fell "-back. It's really you"

"Ten, I've missed you" she said as tears fell from her closed eyes. Neji looked at Sasuke and with a questionable and curious tone he asked "Uchiha, where did you find her?" Sasuke shook his head "Not now" Neji clenched his jaw but nodded.

**I thought I end in here. Two more chapters and I'll be done with this story so yeah I hope to do a sequel on it, maybe I have stared already but it's up to you sequel no sequel UPDATE and let me know :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Maybe its love?

_They walked through the village, both dogs running around happy while Ai enjoyed the attention from Hinata in her arms "Ai brothers are staying with Neji-" she held on to Ai "I love you g-girl-" Ai licked her face and squirmed in happiness._

_Knock Knock "If it's Kurenai again-" the door swung open, and Neji eyes immediately captures the small figure next to Sasuke "Hinata!" Neji said, Hinata set Ai down and smiled and ran toward him "Neji-"_

_Tenten came running from the kitchen "Did you say Hinata?" she looked towards the open door and her eyes widen and ran toward her, Neji pulled himself away from her as Tenten hugged her "Oh Hinata, you're-" tears fell "-back. It's really you"_

"_Ten, I've missed you" she said as tears fell from her closed eyes. Neji looked at Sasuke and with a questionable and curious tone he asked "Uchiha, where did you find her?" Sasuke shook his head "Not now" Neji clenched his jaw but nodded._

Neji glared at Sasuke. What was he hiding "Please excuse us, Hinata" Neji told both Hinata and Tenten, both nodded, and Neji gave the 'let's talk' glare at Sasuke.

Hinata saw them head to the kitchen "I'm going to s-shower Ten-" she nodded "I'll stay with the pups"

Leaving the girls in the living room they headed to the kitchen "I will ask you again Uchiha, where did you find Hinata?" Sasuke clenched his jaw "Does it really matter? She's fine, that's all that matters"

"It matters to me" he told him. Sasuke understood very well, if Neji found her he'd want to know who had taken her. "It was someone from the Akatsuki"

Neji didn't say anything "Akatsuki?" he said with curiosity and anger in his voice, Sasuke nodded. "Why would Akatsuki take Hinata?" Neji asked "She isn't a gang member, and she doesn't know anyone from the gang…unless-" he looked at Sasuke and with anger he said "-unless you're a member?"

Sasuke didn't say anything "Uchiha?" Sasuke looked at Neji "Not here" Neji didn't argue to that so they headed to the back yard that when Sasuke said "I was, not anymore" Neji didn't think twice and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "You put Hinata in danger?"

Sasuke pulled himself from his grip "You think I'd put the girl I love in danger?" Sasuke said "I've made mistakes in the past, yes. But I would never put Hinata in danger! I left the gang a year ago; I wanted to make a fresh start-"

Neji listened thought anger boiled inside him "I meant your cousin-" he stopped himself with a deep breath "-and I…I felt as though the past was behind me" he slightly shook his head "-but it wasn't, they had found me again and wanted me to complete a task"

"What kind of task?" Sasuke shook his head "Can't say, but they threaten to hurt Hinata. I wanted to br-"

"Break up with her? Do you have any idea what that would have done to her?" Neji said, and it was as if though Neji had stab Sasuke in the heart. "I know. They were going to hurt hey, they did."

Sasuke clenched his jaw "-and I'm sorry" Sasuke finished. Neji never would have thought that the Uchiha was capable of those words, well at least to him. "She's save, thanks to you" Neji told him. He wasn't lying either, Hinata was back.

25 minutes later, Neji still couldn't stop wondering "Why did you join the Akatsuki?" was this 'let's get to know Sasuke better' but…I mean he did owe the Hyuuga an explanation "My brother. Look I rather not talk about it"

Neji respected that, even though curiosity still wondered within him but he managed to nod "We better do inside." Sasuke told him before he could ask another question(s).

Entering Sasuke couldn't help but smile, one of his few, rare real smile at what he saw. He saw Tenten, Hinata and the dogs playing, like nothing ever had happened.

Kira and Kilo happily played with the little ones, as Kimi happy accepted her new family. "So you named the little female Ai?" Hinata nodded as she picked Ai up "Yes-" Hinata smile.

Tenten wondered "What are you going to name the mother and the puppies?" Hinata put Ai down "I was thinking Kimi, it's Japanese for Noble" Hinata said.

"Kimi, come here girl-" Tenten tested the name, the mother Dobie stopped licking Ai and looked at her "Kimi-" Tenten said again and as if thought she had been named that, she came towards Tenten and began licking her "I think she likes it-"

Hinata smile "Well I umm I w-was thinking that maybe Neji, Sasuke and you could name one puppy each-" Tenten after tell Kimi 'down' she smiled at Hinata "Really?" she saw Neji "We get to name a puppy" she smiled.

Neji smiled like Sasuke, one of his few rare smiles just for Tenten eyes' to see "Can't wait-"

Hinata looked at the puppies again "Something wrong Hinata?" Tenten asked "It seems as though I mistaken a color coat"

Last time she saw the puppies she thought she saw a male bluish silver with but now it looked lighter, a fawn color "You were probably tired, I mean last time I thought I saw Kenta smiling and winking at me"

Hinata smiled "-but hey you have all four colored Doberman-" Tenten said and she did, which meant it wouldn't be hard to identify who was who.

Hinata smiled "Yeah" Neji sat down his back again the bottom of the sofa and the puppies seem to love him because he didn't even finish his deep breath, when the puppies where all over him. "They really seem to like you Neji. I don't know whether I should be happy or jealous" Tenten said with a smile.

After a while Kira and Kilo had enough 'play time' with the pup laid down, the puppies sure have enough energy, which was good.

"I mean they are cute-" he told her, Tenten sucked in a bit of air "The over-protective-no heart Hyuuga, said cute?" she smiled in the end "O-over p-protective no heart H-Hyuuga?" Hinata asked.

Tenten giggled "It's only Neji. Hinata your middle name is, so-sweet-warm-hearted-shy-girl-Hyuuga" Hinata blushed "Thanks Ten" Tenten only nodded "Am I really cold hearted? I'm not capable of loving?"

Tenten stole Hinata' blush because now her face was flushed "Umm you're still over-protective"

Sasuke leaned against the door, seeing all the 'family' mushy stuff. He headed into the kitchen and sat down with a heavy sigh.

His family, actually he didn't really consider that women and that men his family, just Itachi. Wow, again with Itachi, I mean he isn't that bad. It was because of him that Hinata is back. He shook that thought off "S-Sasuke?" he heard the soft voice he now grew accustomed of hearing, and loved so much.

"Hn?" he said seeing Hinata in front of him "I'm s-sure the d-dogs will love you too, if you give them a chance" she smiled "And get licked?-" Hinata looked down, almost in disappointment "-I've always wondered if their tongues are rough" Hinata looked up and grabbed his forearm "R-really?" he nodded.

Heading back, Sasuke saw Neji, who by now was struggling to keep Ai and her brothers off of him while Tenten only giggled at him. Hinata smiled sweetly at him as both headed towards the sofa and sat down.

"Okay these little cute things are really affectionate against a cold heart Hyuuga" he kept teasing Tenten. "So who names which pup"? Tenten asked "I named o-one already-" Hinata informed them.

Tenten handed Sasuke the red (darker brown) puppy "You name this one" she handed Neji the fawn (light brown) "-and you name this one" she help the black pup "And I'll name this one" Sasuke looked at the little male Dobie' eyes, and couldn't help but melt in them.

"How about, robot?" Tenten glared at him "No" Neji smirked at his girlfriend "Not funny Neji" she said with a slight blush.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Neji' pup wiggled and squirmed in his arm "Hmm-" well holding on to the pups isn't going to help naming them, and if on cue both Neji and Sasuke put the puppies down.

"Well?" Tenten began "Any ideas?" Neji looked at his pup "Keiji, meaning respectful."

"Keiji, I l-like it" Hinata smiled, Tenten nodded agreeing with her. Neji leaded back and smiled "Well I'm done" Sasuke smiled at Kuro who sat next to Hinata "Yuji, meaning brave, like his father" Sasuke said.

Tenten smiled, well all pups seem to like their name "Well Ten?" Neji wondered "Have you thought of a name?" she nodded "Eiji, meaning peace. And like his brothers it ends in j-i"

"Well they are officially named" Tenten said. All got up from the floor and "We'll cook, just take the dogs out for a walk, okay?" Tenten told them. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other "Okay" both said at the same time.

"S-Sasuke-" Sasuke looked at Hinata "What is it?" he wondered "-w-would you let Kiba and Shino k-know that I'm fine. I feel bad that I caused all this-" he didn't let her finish "I'll let them know, Hinata, what happened isn't-" he sigh and kissed her forehead, "We'll talk tonight okay" she nodded.

"Oh Hinata the walk reminds me, I bought all the dogs a new collars with their names. They're all leather collars, with a rhinestone bone charm hanging from it-" she reached for her bag, which had been on one of the tables.

Taking them out Neji handed one to each so they could put them on the puppies "Neji, Keiji gets the green collar" Neji took it and put it on him.

"Hinata, Ai gets the lavender one" Hinata smiled, I mean after all she loved the color lavender.

"Eiji get the blue one" she smiled as she put in on Eiji, after she was done she took out the red collar and handed it to Sasuke "This one is for Yuji"

"I got Kimi a pink one of course and Kuro a grey one" she said as she handed both to Hinata. "And finally Kira and Kilo" as she said their names the wagged their behind "-Kira gets the yellow one and Kilo gets an orange."

The dogs seemed to really like them, and so they were ready for their walk. Sasuke held Hinata' hand "Don't worry Hina, I'll get Shino and Kiba, okay?" she nodded "Thank you"

As Sasuke and Neji put on the same color leashes Tenten smiled "The dogs get a walk and the two mighty men have bonding time-" she couldn't help but laugh. Both didn't say anything and headed out.

After half an hour of cooking both girls smiled "Those are a lot of tomatoes, Hina" Tenten said, not that she minded Hinata' food always tasted great.

"He told me he loves stewed tomatoes" Tenten smile never left her face. Hinata had made stewed tomatoes and rice balls for Sasuke, sesame dumplings for Tenten and of course some sweet red-bean soup.

"Well that's sweet. I know Neji likes Soba noodles with herring-" she blushed "-so I hope he likes it" Hinata looked at her closest friend "He loves your cooking, Ten"

"The dogs seem eager to enter-" Neji commented, as he opened the door "-well this is why. Something smells good."

"Arf, arf arf" followed by small whines, indicated that they were home. Hinata came out and smiled at them "You just made it for l-lunch."

Sitting down, they served themselves the food they loved Tenten began the conversation "How was the walk?"

Sasuke sighed "Well considering the fact that a bunch of girls kept stopping us to pet the puppies, and started flirting-" he stopped to take another bite of one of his stewed tomato.

While Tenten' face fumed Hinata bit her lower lip, "-but" he smiled as he petted Yuji "-Yuji kept nipping and growling at them so, It went well" he finished.

Neji didn't say anything that is until Tenten spoke "Flirting huh?" without noticing she tapped her fingers on the table _tap tap tap_ "Tenten-" _tap tap_ Neji put his hand on top of hers and the taping stopped "My eyes are only for you-"

Cheesy, Neji was sooooooo cheesy, "-and my eyes are only for you" Sasuke told Hinata. If being cheesy meant being with the girl you love, then heck, so be it! Sasuke Uchiha is cheesy!

The girls shared a blush "Thank you" Both girls told their boyfriends. Tenten looked at Neji and then at Hinata "Hina-" getting Hinata' attention she asked the number one question she was sure Neji wanted to know as well "Who captured you?"

Kilo, Kira, Kuro and Ai instantly walked towards her, the puppies soon following their parents all eight dogs stood near her for emotional support.

"I-I" she began, her lower lips quivered a bit, she held back the tears "I know you're concern Tenten but it's too soon to talk about it, talking about it will only make her remember, and that's the last thing she wants to do right now" Sasuke interrupted.

Neji couldn't say anything, the Uchiha was right. Talking about it would only make Hinata remember, she's very sensitive and very emotional so it's not a good convention for her.

I mean up to this day she still has small panics and nightmares about the day she was…_with a clenched fist he thought about the word he hated so much_…raped

"Tenten-" Neji said holding her hand; she looked at him once more and slightly shook his head "I'm sorry, Hina I didn't mean-" tears began to roll from her eyes.

Hinata's tears also fell; after all her eyes had overfilled with them "Its f-fine T-Tenten" Sasuke reached over and squeezed her hand.

Reassurance. Love. Hope. Faith. Peace. Tranquility. This is what Sasuke made her feel right now, and every day they spend together.

…

"_Itachi-" he looked at Pain "What is it?" Itachi watched as Pain looked at Konan, she'd been quite not saying a thing ever seen she heard the r-word "I apologize for what Hidan has cause"_

"He didn't cross the line with me, I shouldn't be the one you apologize too Nagato!" Pain could see the anger, frustration and sadness in his now bright red eyes.

"Itachi-" Konan finally spoke up, shaken a bit "Pain means well-" Itachi didn't blame Pain; his frustration had just gotten to him.

"I apologize for the disrespect but she has suffered for two years now because of what Hidan did"

"It's understandable Itachi, but Hidan in dead. He can't hurt her anymore" Itachi looked at his leader 'Then why do I have this feeling?' Itachi thought to himself.

"Konan, you need to rest. We both do, as well as you Itachi. We leave back tomorrow at the break of dawn"

"No" Itachi said "-with your permission I would like to stay a few more days" Pain didn't say anything for a few seconds; he felt a gentle shoulder squeeze from Konan "You still need to rest" Pain told him in other words, that he could stay.

Itachi nodded "I will" he told both of them "I will take my leave" he said before leaving to the room he was staying in.

'This…this feeling' Itachi thought with anger 'Is Hidan really dead?' he asked himself "I have to find Kakuzu"

…

"Found you-" the man with green irises, no pupils and red sclera smiled as he picked up his four suitcases full of green. "Who knew the idiotic bad mouthed Hidan had some money stashed up. I knew letting him go, would have its benefits-"

Kakuzu, money obsessed backstabber of Akatsuki. He knew letting go of Hidan would only bring more money to his hands. Akatsuki didn't mean anything anymore; from this point on he went rogue.

"This is all I need-" he stopped "Guess you've gone soft as well, Kakuzu" Itachi growled "You have any idea what you've done! What Pain-"

"I don't need Akatsuki anymore-" he gripped the suitcases tightly "-this is all I need" Itachi's eyes glowed red "If you didn't end Hidan' life, then I will just like I'm going to do to yours right now!" Itachi ran towards him Kunai at hand

"Taking me down won't be so easy!" Kakuzu set his precious money holders on the ground and ran towards him, blade at hand as well.

Metal hits metal. Friction and sparks, the blades collide causing Kakuzu to break in half, both stepping back far enough to dodge any attack.

"Guessing Hidan is still alive" it wasn't a question; he knew the answer to it already.

"Your guess is correct-" Kakuzu told him either way, he knew Itachi was smart to figure it all out, but hey before he ditched this place he thought he'd have a little fun. "You know what Hidan did and you still let him breath air!" again it wasn't a question.

"What he did doesn't concern me. Money is my priority-" Itachi knew Kakuzu was toying/playing with him.

"You let Hidan go, for money?" Itachi growled. "Like I said; money is my priority. And Hidan' life isn't worth anything right now. It a few years he'd be worth enough for me to kill him" Hidan might have had his head in the money because he didn't notice when Itachi reached for his pocket.

Unlocking his _HTC Wildfire _touch screen phone he went to contact, yes without even looking at it he could find any person in his contact and text he or she, and in this case; Sasuke.

…

"Bingo again baby!" Tenten yelled for the third time as she put her red chip on N39 "Cheater-" she heard Sasuke.

"Hey only because YOU haven't won any of the six games we've played doesn't mean I'm cheating-" she smiled as she cleared her board. "-Plus Hinata is saying the number so-"

"Cheaters" she heard Neji say it this time "N-Neji" Hinata smiled. She always loved playing board game with Neji and Tenten, and now that Sasuke is here…she couldn't be happier.

DING…he'd gotten a message. "Excuse me," Sasuke said getting up from the kitchen table, he headed towards the living room. 'Is it Itachi?' he wondered, checking the message, he was right it is from Itachi.

Hidan is alive come to g15 asap!

He tried NOT to just run out and all but that would for one; make Neji suspicious and Hinata worried. He didn't really care about the Hyuuga, the only Hyuuga he cared about is and will always be Hinata.

He put his phone back in his pocket, walking back to the kitchen he said "Something important came up, I have to leave," Hinata bit her lips, she somewhat had a feeling it was with what had happen.

"Sasuke?" he heard her small voice. Sasuke looked into her light lavender eyes; he couldn't tell her, he forced a smile. "It's nothing, Hinata, I promise." with a kiss on the forehead, he left, leaving a worried Hinata behind.

Tenten saw the worried look on Hinata' face "Hinata?" Hinata looked back at her "Y-yes?" Tenten smiled "You want to see Neji lose again?" Hinata smiled "O-okay" she said, the knot in her somewhat loosen a bit.

"It is two against one-" Neji said keeping a worry eye at his cousin "-it is unfair" Tenten lightly tapped his hand "Over-protective-no heart that happens to be a sore loser, Hyuuga, are you done complaining?" she giggled in the end.

"Adding more, I see" Neji told her. Tenten simply nodded "You c-can have Kuro" Hinata told him "-he knows and l-like b-bingo, then it's even." Neji thought about it, I mean it wasn't a bad idea "Okay"

Kuro immediately stood on his hind legs "B45" it was time for Tenten to say the numbers, "Arf" Kuro barked.

Hinata smiled as both Neji and Tenten looked at the card Neji had placed in front of him, and it was just a card they had picked randomly and… "He has it" Tenten said amused by the level of this dog intelligence.

34 minutes later Kuro wagged his thumb tail and barked Neji looked and smiled "He has bingo" Tenten puffed her cheeks "Cheater" she told both Kuro and Neji. Kuro gave low growl and Neji laughed. The mighty Hyuuga laughed! "What's the matter, pretty girl who lost to a dog, Ten?"

Of coursed she blushed 'so that's my middle name?' she smiled "Ha, Funny" she smiled. Tenten looked at her best friend "Hina are you laughing?" Hinata covered her mouth "N-no"

Tenten, Neji (and both were pretty sure) Kuro, were just happy to see that she was laughing and having a good time.

…

Blood, that's what he saw and that's what tainted the grass near gate 15. He spotted an unconscious body near some trees. His eyes somewhat widen in shock 'Itachi' Sasuke ran towards a bleeding, out cold Itachi, "Itachi-" he called his name.

No response. Sasuke had Itachi in his arm as he slightly slapped him, hey if that got him conscious then he'd slap him "Itachi, can you hear me?" he felt him move a bit followed by a moan "Itachi, wake up, come on Itachi-" he saw him open his eyes.

"S-Sasu" he began but Sasuke shook his head "Are you stupid? You are in no condition to speak, so just shut up" Itachi with pain and effort grin "F-foolish-" Sasuke' throat felt tight and it stringed "-little brother" what the hell was this; this emotion that swept over him?

He saw droplets fall and hit Itachi' cheek. He looked up at the sky, it was blue, and it wasn't raining? He felt warm liquid fall from his eyes. They were tears. Was…was he was crying?

The only time he's cried (well that he could remember) was when Itachi, the man; no _his brother_ that was injured had brought Hinata back to him just a few hours ago.

He closed his eyes so they tears would stop, opening he saw that the tears had affected his eyesight, it was blurry with tears, with the back of his hand he cleared the tears away.

Itachi with the strength he felt came back to him said something that the knew would enrage and worry his younger brother "Hidan-" Itachi took a breath "-he's alive"

Obscure…lonely, he was in complete darkness.

"_Itachi-_" someone was calling him 'who's calling me?' that voice? It sounds like 'Sasuke?' "_Itachi, can you hear me_?" 'It is him' overwhelmed by pain, he moaned '_Itachi, wake up, come on Itachi_-'

He opened his eyes and saw the face that fit the voice "S-Sasu-" he almost finished when a furious Sasuke interrupted "Are you stupid? You are in no condition to speak, so just shut up"

Attitude he sure had gotten that from him, he would say his 'father' but the 'father' never was here for either of them. He'd raised Sasuke himself; cooked stewed tomatoes for him…

"F-foolish little brother-" he saw Sasuke' facial expression change from anger to…sadness?

Itachi felt warm drops hit his face, it washed some of the blood off his face but he'd noticed it was coming from Sasuke' eyes 'He's crying?' seeing his brother cry made him feel like utter crap, but he had to know. Breathing heavily he got the strength to say "Hidan-" he took another breath "-he's alive"

"What?" Sasuke helped Itachi lead against the nearest tree "Kakuzu was the one who was suppose to eliminate him-" Sasuke didn't blame Itachi "My guess is that those are money cases-" Itachi turned his head to his left and saw them.

"Guess he fled without them" Itachi told him "They're partners, they've double crossed Akatsuki. Just like you and I have" it was now or never.

"You?" Sasuke growled "Pst, you're the most dedicated member of the stupid gang" Itachi looked at him "True, but all for the right reasons" he told him.

Sasuke saw Itachi trying to get up "You sure you can get up?" he asked, Itachi forced himself up "Yeah" with all his strength and Sasuke (of course) he was able to stand on his feet, thought he was till leaning against the tree.

"For what reasons?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow, Itachi nodded. Like he said it was now or never, "I joined Akatsuki because-" after telling him everything that he could.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while "You're a…" Itachi nodded "Yes. I cannot say anything else, it's confidential" Itachi coughed out blood as Sasuke held on to him as he fell to his side "Itachi" he was out cold, 'He's lost to much blood!'

…

"Arf" Kuro barked happily for the fourth time, "Bingo again" Neji said as he rechecked his card. "No more bingo" Tenten said. Neji only smiled at his girl friend, who lost to a canine.

In the kitchen stood Hinata deep in thought, she had left to the kitchen for a cup of tea, "Sasuke-" she wondered if he was okay? Checking her phone for messages; she didn't have any.

She heard Tenten laugh "Neji s-stop!" she took a peek and saw that, Neji was tickling her, "Say it" by now Neji had wrapped his hand around her waist, still tickling her "N-nooo" she laughed.

"I won't stop until you say it-" he said "Okay!" laughing she told.

Neji still had her in his arm but stopped tickling her so she could say it "I'm listening" he told her, she got her breath back and she wrapped her arm around his neck "I love you, Neji"

Neji leaned in, his forehead touching her "I love you too" and he sealed it with a kiss.

Hinata walked back and with a smile she said "I'm g-guessing no more bingo?" Tenten was now sitting on Neji' lap, her arms wrapped around his neck "You got that right Hina" Kuro growled "I'm sorry Kuro but you're too good" Tenten told him, Kuro only lowered his ears.

"What time is it?" Neji looked at the wall clock "Almost 11" Tenten got up from his "Still early. Hey umm Hina, where did Sasuke have to go?" Hinata slightly shook her head "N-no"

Kuro' brothers as well as him and Kimi began to growl and bark at the front door "K-Kuro what is-" the door opened and revealed Sasuke with an injured Itachi "Sasuke!" he was breathing heavily "Itachi needs you!"

**After 11 long pages, and 20 long days (I think) anyways next chapter **_**will be the last**_** of Maybe its love? It will be a few days, since well umm I have to cover a lot of things; so just work with me here. It'll be about 20/25 pages. Til then Jane **


	18. Chapter 18

Maybe its love?

**Okay well I was re-reading some chapters and well in chapter 4 it said that she (Hinata) was turning seventeen, the other chapter said sixteen. I wanted Hinata to be young and well she's sixteen, just wanted to get that of my chest.**

_Sasuke didn't say anything for a while "You're a…" Itachi nodded "Yes. I cannot say anything else, it's confidential" Itachi coughed out blood as Sasuke held on to him as he fell to his side "Itachi" he was out cold, 'He's lost to much blood!'_ he thought.

"Itachi-" he called his name again "Stay with me, damn it Itachi! Stay with me!" Itachi had lost too much blood but he was still breathing, so that was good. He had clothes in the back of his car, he need to stop the bleeding.

"_Stay with me_" he was in the darkness but he heard his brother voice 'Sasuke?' "_Damn it Itachi stay with me_!" Sasuke grabbed Itachi and tossed him over the shoulder and with the spare hand he grabbed the four suitcases and headed to his car.

'She'll know what to do' he set Itachi and buckled him in the passenger's side, opening the back trunk he threw the suitcases and bandaged and headed to the driver's side. Sasuke drove to her house, Hinata; she'll know what to do. He drove and the 'utter crap feeling' came back again "Fuck-"

He then remembered he'd said "_It's nothing, Hinata, I promise_." _with a kiss on the forehead, he left_. He'd left her and he was 100% sure she was and still is worried and on top of that he'd lied, well not really he honestly had no idea he's find Itachi like this.

He however knows that the Hidan bastard is alive but he was not going to tell her 'I don't want her to worry' he was going to find Hidan and kill him himself.

"_What time is it?" Neji looked at the wall clock "Almost 11" Tenten got up from his "Still early. Hey umm Hina, where did Sasuke have to go?" Hinata slightly shook her head "I don't k-know_" she sat down and saw Kuro acting weird "What's up with him?" Tenten asked, Neji shrugged "Don't know"

"Its Sunday isn't it?" Tenten said, not a question thought Neji nodded "My uncle arrives tomorrow before dawn-" Hinata smiled "It's been a week a-already?" she thought, Tenten nodded "It's been a week since you and Sasuke-" she saw Hinata' face flush "-hmm well you know" with a motion (twist) of her hand she finished "Talked and well ended up dating."

Yes Tenten knew, after well before she had gotten the restricted call from Itachi she had called her to tell her the big news.

_Neji looked at her, but didn't say anything not until Sasuke gave him a death glare, who he quickly glared back at "There's nothing to worry about Hina, I promise."_

_"O-okay." She said leaving but still leaving uneasy. Both Neji and Sasuke waited until Hinata was inside._

_Neji knew Hinata wasn't the kind of person to be peeking through the window or anything, no matter how serious the situation was_.

"What?" Tenten said over the phone "So Sasuke is outside your house with Neji?" Hinata biting her lip she answered "Y-yes" on the other side of the cell phone line Tenten said "Neji isn't the type of guy to just fight" I mean she has known him for like ever!

"Tenten?" Hinata said trying to change the subject, thought she herself was still worried "Yes?" she wanted to share her big news with her best friend "Well umm S-Sasuke he umm he asked m-me to be h-his girlfriend"

"Ahh!" Tenten squealed "Sorry Kenta. I kind of scared him when I yelled" she had a smile on her face "I'm so happy for you Hina!" she knew her faced was flushed "T-thank you, Tenten" she'd tell her.

Tenten still couldn't believe that the serious-don't-talk-to-me-Uchiha had asked Hinata to be his girlfriend. That was then and well now is now, and now Hinata was worried about where he was.

Tenten looked at Neji "Overprotective Hyuuga-" Neji rose an eyebrow and looked at Hinata "Tenten If you thought I acted over protective how my uncle Hiashi will would react to this. To all that has happened to Hinata because on Uchiha" feeling his arm sting "Really?" Tenten (had) punched him; yeah he probably should have kept quite.

Hinata face went pale but Neji had to let his girlfriend know "Tenten If you thought I acted over protective how my uncle Hiashi will would react, will compare nothing to me" those words sunk like a ship that she had been, still is on and will be with Sasuke "I almost forgot!" Hinata said walking to the kitchen.

Tenten ran after her "Hinata, I'm sure your father-"death glare at Neji, maybe he should have not mentioned his uncle Hiashi "-will be reasonable and won't interrogate him like Neji did" Hinata took a deep breath "Neji' r-right, Tenten t-there something I haven't told anyone-" all of a sudden she felt sick.

Neji wasn't going to lie either, Hiashi was pretty strict about Hinata and boys "Hinata I don't want you to stress and worry about it, just be prepared for anything" Hinata nodded "Yes"

Looking back at Tenten again and sat down, Neji as well as the dogs standing right beside her. Kuro rested his head on her lap "Is everything okay?" Tenten asked feeling worried all of a sudden

"-Umm well-" she looked over her shoulder and saw Neji light creamy white eyes looking down at her, he nodded and gave her a rare smile. That smile, that gave her courage "Hinata?" she looked at her friend who by now had concerned written all over her face "I'm f-fine but when I was f-fifteen-" she let out a shaky breath.

Tenten kept quiet and listened to what she had to say "When I was…well I wasn't e-even s-sixteen when umm-" she healed back some tears "When I w-was r-raped" finishing she closed her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. Hearing a small 'gasp' she opened her eyes to see Tenten crying.

'Raped?' she thought "Hinata?" what was the only word, well name that had come out of her name "It's been h-hard on m-me but-" she didn't want Tenten concerned I mean it was nice of her and all but this is what she didn't want from anyone.

Sasuke; he was the first person she'd told and he'd told her with a soothing voice "_It's going to be okay_" he'd said. It had been great and all until…two days ago.

Sasuke has been there through all, through the first 'beat down' to Neji and more Neji topped with even more overprotective Neji along with Kiba and Naruto and Neji, yes Sasuke had to and still deals with an overprotective Neji, thought Neji nor Sasuke (in her mind) both don't want to say that they had grown on each other.

That was beyond the point; it's not like being with Sasuke was and hasn't brought any good things but…

She mentally shook her head 'Being in the organization doesn't have to do anything with this right?'

She didn't want to have doubts him but it's not like it's being jolly; she'd been kidnapped by the guy that had raped her now almost three years ago, she loves Sasuke but she doubted she could handle something like this again!

"-but my f-father, Hanabi and N-Neji have been here for me-" she took another breath and smiled "-now S-Sasuke and y-you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Ten-"

She wiped the tears away "Don't be okay" she looked at Hinata and more tears fell down her cheeks "I know it hard, keeping it all in and having to live with it all your life-"Neji saw the change in Tenten eyes "-and all but you're not alone" she smiled.

Kuro still had his head on Hinata lap and he whined and whimpered whipping some tears she asked "What's wrong?" he lifted his head and ran towards the front door and back "Something is up with him" Tenten said changing the topic.

He kept whining pacing back and forth with his brothers Kira and Kilo; all three began walking towards Kimi and the pups checking if they were okay then walked back to the front door.

Hinata stood up and walked towards her beloved Dobermans and they began _to growl and bark at the front door "K-Kuro what is-" the door opened and revealed Sasuke with an injured Itachi "Sasuke!" he was breathing heavily "Itachi needs you_!"

Hinata saw Sasuke, he had Itachi over his shoulder, and he had blood, both of them "What happened?" she asked she ran towards the sofa indicating to follow her, he did and set Itachi on it.

Neji and Tenten were now with Hinata, red collar Yuji half walked and half wobbled his way towards Itachi, his hand had fallen and was hanging "He was in a fight-" he wasn't lying.

Tenten ran towards the bathroom, she needed to get bandages and sanitizer after returning she handed them to Hinata "Here, we need to stop the bleeding" Sasuke didn't look at her "I already did, I didn't want to waste time bandaging him so I brought him here, I didn't know what else to do"

His eyes sting with the warm liquid that had fallen earlier, now they were read and somewhat puffy he felt a warm hand on his shoulder "It's okay, we'll h-help" Hinata reassured him he nodded "Thank you" Hinata saw that his shirt was already cut and well she began cleaning the wounds.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tenten asked, she was 89% sure Sasuke wanted to ask but could find his words to ask "Yes"

Yuji was licking Itachi' hand, he sat there licking and whining, whining and nibbling his hand. Neji had given the Uchiha a 'what the hell happed?' but right now everyone needed herb tea. Tenten watched the man who was laying there, out cold.

'My wounds, they sting' Itachi thought, he was in obscure…loneliness; he was in complete darkness again, he felt his wounds sting and burn 'I'm alive?' he asked himself feeling something warm, soft and 'puppy breath'

Sasuke looked at his brother and at Hinata, 'Even though Itachi threaten her, she aided him' he saw Yuji, the puppy that _he_ had named licking, whining and biting his hand presiding to a face licking "Sasuke-" his eyes looked at the man who called his name "He's awake" Sasuke' legs didn't budge with him, he couldn't move.

"-this puppy, what's h-his name?" Sasuke saw Itachi' hand move touching the young Dobie' round muzzle, he was coincidence again "Yuji" Sasuke said.

He didn't see light, but he could feel puppy breath 'Come on Itachi open your eyes' the dim light was now a straight thin light and it soon began opening even more "Brave" he said Yuji' English translation of the Japanese name.

"Itachi, can you get up?" Sasuke asked looking down at him, yes he was able to moved and he didn't even notice as he looked at Itachi' red crimson eyes.

Sasuke; he was the one he saw when he finally gained the strength to open his eyes "I think I can-" was his answer to his question.

"Hello I-Itachi-" leaning back on his elbows he saw her; her eyes, never really noticed, maybe he missed it but her eyes, they were light lavender they softness of her eyes really suited her "Hinata?" wearing a smile on her light porcelain face she nodded.

"How a-are you feeling?" she asked with concern with both arms Itachi moved to a sitting position "Be careful" Hinata told him, she didn't want the bandages to rip or worse, his wounds to open.

"I've had better days" no lie, well hmm days with Deidara those were the worse days, this, this he could deal with. He would rather deal with blood and scars than the annoying loud mouth so called artistic Deidara.

"Would you like some tea?" Hinata asked, however Itachi shook his head "I don't want to be a burden, I'll be taking my leave-" he tried getting up but fail, he was still too weak to get up, guess that Kakuzu had done more than he thought "Itachi, you need to rest" she told him "-you're family, not a burden. Please stay Itachi" she finished.

'Family?' he thought, that word, he's never heard or even used that word in his 22 years. Isn't a family suppose to love and care for their kids? The man never cared for them 'Sasuke and I were never a family with _them_.' He had raised Sasuke all by his himself. "We have spare rooms and-"

"Doesn't your father arrive at dawn tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, Hinata nodded "He'll u-understand"

Itachi couldn't help but smile 'I'm sure he would' he shook his head again but before he said something

Sasuke had beaten him to it "He could stay with me, after all it's our home" Itachi looked at his younger brother 'Did he say _our_ home' "You see Hinata I have a place to stay, I appreciate the offer thought" he thought she would be disappointed and on the contrary, she smiled "Okay b-but you're still s-staying for tea?" he nodded "Thank you" he told

Tenten couldn't keep the some of the many questions she had "Okay major block in my head of pure confutation right now" she said to mostly herself, everyone looked at her "So you're Sasuke' brother?"

"That is correct" Itachi answered the brown bun girl. "Why are you like-" with the motion of both her arms going up and down she finished saying "-this?" Itachi wasn't complaining about her curiosity, after all he was bleeding in what he assumed her best friend's house couch "I was in a fight" like Sasuke he tried to do the small talk.

"How come Sasuke hasn't talked about you?" Itachi looked at him and back at him "That question shouldn't be directed at me, I don't know if Sasuke speaks of me" he got her there looking at Sasuke Tenten asked "Why you haven't said anything about having a brother?"

Might as well let everyone know and by everyone he meant Itachi "Because I didn't consider him a brother-" Itachi felt a stab in his heart but he didn't blame him "-there had been bad blood between us for years-" Tenten was afraid of asking anymore questions she felt that weird and scary vibe in the air.

Neji looked at the man who was now sitting on the couched bandaged, the man sure looked like Sasuke, thought the older Uchiha had what seem to have stress mark just below the eyes 'Itachi, why is he here?' Neji wanted to know so it was his turn to ask the mysteries Itachi.

"Are here to visit?" Neji asked "Yes" he simply answered, he didn't want to complicate things for his brother I mean he didn't want Sasuke to be interrogated thought he had a feeling from the pale white eye boy he had already interrogated Sasuke before.

"-I came to visit Sasuke" Hinata didn't say anything, and it was for her good and well the Sasuke and Itachi' good, if spoke of anything that had happen…would she dare tell Neji or Tenten? Her father? Anyone? She still had to think about it but right now keeping quite was better, she doesn't was hell to break lose right her here and now.

"Neji-" Hinata said wanting to break the bad vibe between them "Sasuke, Itachi and of course Tenten, would you like s-some tea?" Itachi nodded "Please" he really didn't want to play 20 questions with the white eyed boy named Neji.

"Tea sounds good" Tenten said Sasuke only nodded "We'll be there in a second" Sasuke told her, she nodded as she and her cousin and Tenten walked towards the kitchen.

Itachi felt something wiggled by his leg leaning forward he was a pair of brown eyes "So this is Yuji?" the puppies backside began to shake, indicating a 'yes' to that question. He yawned 'Guessing he was sleeping during the 20 questions'

"What do you mean Jashin is still alive?" Sasuke whispered "Zombie combo is still breathing the same air" Zombie combo, that's what Kisame refers to both Kakuzu and Hidan as. Jashin is and has been a codename for Hidan, only Akatsuki members knew about the religion Hidan is in, he worships Jashin.

He was off topic "I thought-" Itachi rose a hand to stop him "We cannot talk about it here-" Itachi was right, they couldn't let Hinata hear. Itachi got up and followed Sasuke to the kitchen, Yuji wobbling right beside him.

"Seems that Yuji really likes you-" Tenten told Itachi "-he wasn't left your side, he was the one licking your hand and face" Itachi looked at his reddish fur and brown eyes 'So the puppy breath was Yuji'?'

"He sure is cute-" Hinata smiled, that gave her an idea "How old are they?" Itachi asked "Hana said about three weeks" Hinata answered "They've grown pretty fast" Tenten commented.

Neji hadn't said anything for awhile now, after Hinata and Tenten had given them tea they were all now sitting down at the table, all Neji did (now) was stare at the Uchiha' older brother who sat just across from him, Tenten of course beside him.

Hinata had chosen to sit with both Itachi and Sasuke "This is good tea-" Itachi told Hinata, of course he blushed there "Thank you" she told him "-it's Gyokuro tea" Itachi really admired Hinata, his brother had chosen a fine girl. 'Was it fate that they met thought?'

"How did you meet Sasuke, Hinata?" his curiosity asked. Hinata held on to her white porcelain tea cup which had the Japanese Sakura (Cherry blossom) since it was a family antic, her mother had bought it a few years back when they visited Japan the tea cup has no handle it was simple but strong, elegant and beautiful, "Like you Hinata" that's what her mother would say every time they drank tea from them.

She looked at the cup and tried to hold the tears back, 'Tomorrow will be a year since she left us' she looked at Sasuke and smiled "School-" she said "-he was kind of umm-" Tenten finished for her "He was a jerk" Sasuke look at her and didn't say anything.

"Tenten!" Hinata said embarrass by her outburst, the bun haired girl shrugged "What? It's true Hinata" she looked at Itachi and continued "Hinata wasn't looking where she was going and well" she smashed her hands together "-bumped into Sasuke"

"Hinata of coursed apologized after quickly getting up with Kiba' help" Hinata listened to Tenten, she was glad Tenten was telling her story. "_Why don't you watch were you're going_" Tenten tried imitating Sasuke cold voice, she heard a chuckle coming from the older Uchiha and to her surprise Neji.

"Of course one of Hinata' friend Kiba had barked back at Sasuke" she continued telling the story "_Hey man she said she was sorry_!" Tenten took a sip of her hot tea "They locked eyes and well Kiba hid Hinata away from the now not-so-much-of-a-jerk Sasuke" another glare from the now quite Sasuke and another chuckle from both Itachi and Neji.

Tenten smiled and looked at Neji "That's when Neji came out and said-" she cleared her voice and imitated her boyfriend "-_Uchiha don't mess with my cousin, or you'll deal with me_" Neji was now quite and both of the Uchiha' chuckled at Tenten' impression.

Tenten with a small blushed continued "Sasuke smirked and well answered" the last impression of Sasuke came "-_just say when_." Sasuke couldn't help but smirked as he recalled all of that "-he left after that" Tenten told Itachi "_I'll have to keep an eye on him_" Tenten impersonated her boyfriend for the last time. "Which he has, up to right now" she wasn't lying there.

"Sasuke could be fierce as a tiger but he's gentle as a panda bear" Sasuke eyebrow twitched 'He's comparing me to a panda bear?' Tenten and Hinata giggled "Well this panda bear sure like his bamboo" Hinata blushed at Tenten comment knowing she was the bamboo.

'So fate has brought Sasuke to the same school as Hinata' Itachi sighed thought he didn't want to think about it he did 'Sasuke being an ex-Akatsuki and Hinata suffering because of one of them'

"Sasuke-" Itachi said his brother's name "How are your wounds?"

'So he was the one we were texting?' Neji thought "Better" Sasuke told him, Hinata looked at him "Do you want me t-to change your bandages?" he shook his head "I'm fine Hinata, thank you."

"Uchiha-" both Uchiha turned and looked at the white eye man. Neji got both pair of eyes, right they're both Uchiha, guessed this meant he had to address them by first name "Itachi-" he got the older Uchiha attention thought he still had Sasuke eyes on him "You were the one texting if he were okay, am I correct"

"Yes-" Itachi recalling that he didn't want to tell him Sasuke condition, Neji nodded "You didn't know of his whereabouts did you?" Itachi didn't even blink "I had just arrived to the village, it was been years that I haven't come, so I didn't know where he was-"

"How about we talk a walk" Tenten suggested out loud. With the glaring and the questions, it made her feel like a criminal "-enough with the 21 questions."

"Maybe it's best if we leave, Sasuke and I have a lot of catching up to do" no lie there, and it really wasn't _catching up_ it was figuring all this crap out. "You have to r-rest too" Hinata told him, Itachi nodded to that "I will."

As everyone finished drinking their teas Itachi and Sasuke said their thanks and goodbye to Neji and Tenten, and they said their goodbye to both Uchiha. Tenten helped Neji clean the table so that Hinata could say her goodbyes to both Uchihas.

"I'm sorry we can't stay longer-" Itachi told her but they were here for over two hours, it's was now 2:30 in the afternoon "-Sasuke and I have something things to clear up" she swallowed and asked "So is the b-bad blood umm over?" the bad blood was still there, but it had become thinner, that was for sure.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He still didn't know but thanks to him Hinata was back home, so it had gotten thinner "I don't know but its thinner, thanks to you" Itachi told her.

Hinata heart beat nervously but smiled "Thank you for everything Itachi. Sasuke g-gave me the good news-" Itachi looked at her "-he said that t-this is finally over. Thank you"

'Over?' Itachi heart sunk and he knew Sasuke heart sunk as well '-it hasn't even started, knowing Zombie combo is still alive anything can happen' Sasuke looked at his brother 'We have to end this'

"I'll call you later okay?" Hinata nodded "Take care, both of you-" Sasuke leaned in and kissed her softly "I love you, Hinata" their forehead touching she replied "I love you too"

Hinata watched as Itachi and Sasuke walked towards the car "I can't find Yuji!" she closed the door and walked back "W-what?" Tenten looked in the bathroom and in the kitchen "He was here and now he isn't?"

"Here-" Sasuke threw a black shirt towards Itachi who caught it with one hand as he opened the car door with the other one "-your shit is dirt and bloody, I don't know how they were able to drink tea" Sasuke complained or commented either way he said it.

"Foolish brother-" he said taking off his shirt and letting it fall on the floor, carefully he put on the clean shirt and finished "-they were to curious asking questions they didn't see the bloody shirt" he looked down and saw the shirt was gone 'Weird I thought I-' he mentally shook his head.

Getting inside the car he heard Sasuke turn on his car and that's when the angry questions came out "Why the hell didn't Kakuzu kill Hidan?" Itachi didn't know himself "I don't know-" then he remembered and said "-but Pain has to know about it-" he took out his phone and called him

"Pain-" he said his name as soon as Pain had answered "What is it, Itachi?" Itachi didn't even hesitate "Hidan is still alive, Kakuzu set him free" Itachi informed him "What?" he instantly hear shock and anger in his voice "I fought Kakuzu myself; I wasn't able to kill him because he fled"

"Okay" was all Pain said before he hung up, he never was a person to say good bye so he simply would hang up.

"I don't understand you Itachi" Itachi knew what this was going to lead to "If you're an ANBU-" so he cut him off "I cannot talk to you about this right now, everything will be explained when the time is right"

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white "When? When Hidan gets Hinata again, is that when you're going to tell me!" Itachi looked at his brother's ghost knuckles and said "When Captain Hatake-"

"Hatake?" he knew that name 'Where have I heard that name?' then he got it "The lazy Chemistry teacher?" Itachi looked at him 'So that's it huh?'

"Achu!" the silver haired, laid back Kakashi sneezed 'Wonder who could be thinking of me?' he looked up at the blue sky "What a perfect day to be outside" he said as he read his _Make-out paradise_ under an oak tree. "Enjoying the weather?" the silver heard man heard a voice and peeped his only visible eye from his book "Hn, Iruka-"

Iruka seems like a normal high school teacher but his background was something different; his back ground was both Military captain and Mission Assignment Desk, where he (under the Hokage) would assign and file the reports of the successful missions if he himself weren't in any.

Turning down the position of Jounin (Major) he decided to be a high school student teacher, an English teacher. As much as he enjoined the Military life he liked teaching the minds of the future of Konoha.

Every rookie at KH knew military (AMBU) life would suit some if not all. Iruka would be assigned (and was gladly to know it was) to 'his' nine rookies, Tenten, Lee and along with Neji would be under their gym teacher Mighty Guy; yes if you must know all the teachers are Jounin (Captains) capable and had already been assigned to a team.

"I assume you're curious about the squads Iruka, am I correct?" Kakashi asked, Iruka scratched the back of his head "Guilty, with the report I filed and Lord Hokage speaking to me about being a Captain again-"

Kakashi as well as every Jounin knew Iruka was a fine Captain, leaving to be a English teacher "You don't seem happy-" Kakashi said putting his book down and giving his full attention to Iruka "I am happy for Kurenai' pregnancy-" Kakashi eye closed indicating he was smiling "Who would have known Asuma could make a catch which our Kurenai huh?"

Iruka nodded "So you're a replacement?" Iruka interrupted him "Temporarily replacement. I enjoined my days as an ANBU Captain but-" he shook his head and Kakashi nodded "-Right the squads, well if it makes you feel any better, I have the loud mouth blonde"

Iruka couldn't help but grin "It does. One more thing, General Ibiki has informed that 'the Weasel' has returned" Kakashi kept his eye on Iruka "Uchiha?"

"Captain Hatake is laid back that's for sure but-" Sasuke remembered him; the man with the bottom of his face covered as well as with his left eye. His expression was generally lazy. He seemed aloof not really caring of what his class does or did. The first day back, I guess he really didn't have anything plan for the day he just read his book.

Anyway he couldn't believe that Hatake is Itachi'…"Captain?" Sasuke said again "-he's your captain?" Itachi nodded and answered "Yes" Sasuke didn't ask anything else 'Weird' Sasuke thought say as he pulled into the drive way of his house.

"Grr" Sasuke parked the car and turned it off "Itachi, did you just growl at me?" he asked "I was going to ask the same thing" Itachi told him "Grr" there it was again. Itachi looked in the back seat and noticed his shirt 'My shirt?' "Grr" Sasuke raised an eyebrow "You're shit is growling" Itachi reached for it and pulled it off…

"Yuji!" Hinata looked under the table, after all she last saw him with Itachi "Yuji, where are you?" Tenten looked in the downstairs bathroom "He must have gone outside when the Uchihas left" Neji said looking underneath the sofa.

Hinata took her phone out and dialed Sasuke "S-Sasuke is Yuji-" she put her hand over her heart "I'm glad, I'll go p-pick him up so he doesn't give you t-trouble?" she bit her lip and asked "He w-what?" She needed to go pick him up but…"A-are you sure it's alright with Itachi?" she smiled and was reviled "Thank you, that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow"

… "Yuji?" Itachi said as he saw the reddish Doberman, Itachi reached for him and got out of the car with the pup in hands "-how did you get in here?" Sasuke closed his door and said "I think I should call-" he didn't even finish when his phone rang "-Hinata" he picked it up "Hinata, Yuji is here with us. I guess he followed Itachi" he heard her sigh in relief "_I'm glad, I'll go p-pick him up so he doesn't give you t-trouble_?"

Sasuke didn't want her to come all this way, I mean he would like to see her again and all "I don't want you to drive all the way over here and I can't find my keys, Yuji umm lost my keys-"

He heard her gasp "_He w-what_?" but Sasuke added "-he's not a problem plus I think Itachi likes Yuji' company, if it's okay with you Hinata, I can take him to you tomorrow?" again she sighed in relief "_Thank you that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow_" he nodded "Bye Hinata"

They were now inside, Itachi sitting on the two seat couch he smiled "I'm sure you just misplaced them" Sasuke shook his head "Unlikely-" Yuji was smelling the house and wondering around "Was Hinata upset?" Itachi asked referring to Yuji "Worried not upset, she sounded happy Yuji was with you-"

Yuji walked his way to Itachi; Itachi couldn't help himself and picked Yuji up. "Hm" Itachi said "Never thought I'd set inside this house again" to his brother how was still looking for his keys he said "Never thought I'd see you again and look, here you are-" he didn't see his brothers face, he was still looking for his damn keys anyway, he knew his brother was smirking.

Which only anger and frustrated Sasuke more 'Damn it where the hell are my keys?' he thought "I'm looking outside" he said as he put on his left one, shoes when he felt something, looking inside his right shoe he had found his car keys "Told you" Itachi said.

Sasuke didn't say anything just for the fact that he was tired "I'm sure you know your way around the house-" Sasuke told his brother "I do, are you going to bed already?" Itachi asked "Its only 2:48 pm" Sasuke nodded "After a shower I will-" he told him "-it's been a long day." And with that he left upstairs.

"_Thank you for everything Itachi. Sasuke g-gave me the good news. He said that t-this is finally over. Thank you_" those words…he clenched his fist 'Hinata' her words stuck and he couldn't but feel guilty 'if only you knew that it has only begun-' he knew Zombie combo would strike him and his family; meaning Hinata' close friends and Sasuke.

He wasn't too worried much about his parents they were in some other place far away from here.

"Heading home already?" Fugaku asked "It's been years since you've seen the boys" a both happy and worried Mikoto said driving to Konoha and well hoping to get the affection of their sons after long waited years was Mikoto dream. Fugaku on the other hand wasn't so pleased.

Sorry forgot introduction…

Mokoto Uchiha, mother of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. She' the type of women who would love her husband to have a nice relationship with his sons, it hasn't happened because with all the business Fugaku has became obsessed with.

There has never been time for the boys, I mean young men. After all it has been a couple of years, maybe too many for her liking.

Fukaku Uchiha, father of Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. He's the type to worry more about work than his sons, that' what Itachi had told him after he said he was away for business.

Chief of Konoha police, he'd left the KPD (Konoha police department) due to the orders of the Hokage to teach young officers in all the five great nations. They were currently in Suna but they were heading back to Konoha.

"You know this K9 training center with Suna' Kazekage will only strengthen our alliance with Suna and their Shinobi. Hyuuga sure surprised me by being head of the K9 center as well as the head trainer-"

Mokoto nodded "You went to high school with him didn't you?" Fugaku" he nodded "Hiashi and I went to high school and college together, haven't seen him since I felt Konoha a few years back-"

"His younger daughter sure was cute?" Mokoto said, Hiashi sigh and looked at his wife "Mokoto I'm sure the boys will not be happy to see his old man-"

Hiashi knew that Itachi and Sasuke would be happier to see Mokoto than himself; sure he was really never there for them it not like he's the man to say 'I'm working hard for the both of you because I love you'

Anyway where were we…right five great nations, he's toughen many young minds and now with the K9 center in progress with Hiashi Hyuuga. He knew returning to Konoha would be both a time to relax. He was sure that Hiashi would inform the Hokage, so all he needs to do was relax after many years of being away from home.

"Itachi is fierce as a tiger but-" Hiashi finished for her "-he's gentle as a panda bear. Mokoto only you would say that saying." Mokoto smiled "Itachi always used that saying with Sasuke-" Hiashi shook his head "I'm sure he's stopped using that saying…"

The week in Suna had been a wonderful and a successful trip for Hiashi. Hanabi had spent time with two of the three sand siblings; the purple faced painted Kankuro and the four ponytail blonde with a feisty attitude Temari. The third sibling being Gaara of course being the Kazekage he'd been too busy.

"So you went to college with him?" Hanabi asked his father who was now packing "Yes" Hiashi told her referring to Fugaku "As well as high school, I was surprise to see him here in Suna. Last time I heard he was in Kumo."

Hanabi didn't mind listening to her father, she liked spending time with him but she knew what tomorrow is "Father-" Hiashi looked at her youngest daughter "Yes-" he said "-will we visit mother tomorrow?" he noticed sadness in her voice and with the same sadness he responded "Yes"

Hiashi was staying in the Kazekage' home, he was generous enough and he was grateful, it had been years since he's been in Suna. Though last time he was here, Gaara' father the fourth Kazekage was alive. He went to the academy (middle school) with him and of course Fugaku.

He smiled at Hanabi and said "Would you like to take flowers from Suna to mother tomorrow?" Hanabi smile "Temari and I saw some beautiful flowers on our walk through the village last time" Hiashi nodded "Buy as many as you'd like but don't forget that we leave at 10 pm" Hanabi smiled at that and nodded.

"I will be saying my farewells to the Kazekage. Temari and you could go to the flower shop in the meanwhile" with that said both left towards the Kazekage tower. It wasn't far but Hiashi didn't want Hanabi to wonder alone, yes over-protective-father mode, plus Kira and Kilo were in Konoha with Hinata.

Thinking of her, for the past three days following by the cool night here, he felt as though something wasn't right. As if thought she had in danger, but he prayed it was just a bad over-protective father feeling. Arriving to the Kazekage tower both of the sand Shinobi who were guarding the door allowed them passage inside.

"Hanabi" they recognized the voice that was coming out of the four pigtailed blonde "I was just going to look for you" she said happily, Temari smiled at the petite white eyed girl who she now saw as a small sister "Same. What's up?" she asked "I was wondering if we could go to the flower shop and buy some flowers?" Temari looked at her; she couldn't help but smile "Sure-"

I mean she too had to buy flowers for them tomorrow would their mother 18 year death anniversary. She had passed away a few hours later after Gaara was born prematurely… she had lost to much blood and her father couldn't do anything to save him, and just three years ago his their father was K.I.A, protecting and trying to do what was best for their village…

"-I'd love to" Hiashi satisfied that Hanabi wouldn't wonder in Suna alone he excused himself and headed upstairs to the Kazekage office.

He didn't even get a chance to knock when he heard the Kazekage deep voice say "Enter Hiashi" he did and bowed "I came to say my farewells and my thanks" Gaara turquoise eyes looked at the man would was still standing. With the motion of one hand he said "Please, have a seat" Hiashi nodded and sat "I want to thank you again for accepting to open a K9 center here in your village, Lord Kazekage"

He lifted up his hand and corrected Hiashi "Call me Gaara. Lord Kazekage was father-" Gaara of the desert, the youngest Kazekage known to the five great nations. He was chosen to be the five Kazekage by his once General, General Baki, his older brother Kankuro and eldest sister Temari as well as his village elders.

His father, the fourth Kazekage cared deeply about the well-being of Sunagakure' so much that we was willing to ally with a well known criminal and ex-Akatsuki member Orochimaru. His father who had been ally with Orochimaru was planning to attack Konohagakure to bring their village resources back.

However weeks had past and his father had turned out missing. ANBU had found his body miles from Suna and Gaara headed out by himself; he was out to kill the snake man. He himself was shock to hear he was dead.

Which brought both pain and anger knowing that he wasn't the one who took the life of Orochimaru, the man who had killed his father? After returning home from the failed mission he had gotten the kanji tattoo of 'love' in the left side of his forehead, in honor of the great man; his father.

Born with distinctively tanuki-like black eye rings around both his turquoise, he'd had them since birth and well no eyebrows, might have been the fact that he was born prematurely it doesn't bother him though according to Kankuro "Makes you look tough" something is wrong with that guy. He may have no eyebrows but compare him to Kankuro and he is the 'normal' one.

"Of course" Hiashi told him. Gaara fingers entwined and were placed on the desk and looked at the man in front of him. Hiashi knew better than to show fear, but with one look from Gaara the chills couldn't help but fall down his spine.

"Hiashi-" Hiashi paid close attention "-my siblings and I have planned to visit Konoha-" the chills soon ended and with a nod he told Gaara "Our home is always open to you and your siblings" this time it was Gaara' time to say "Thank you."

"Temari was looking for your youngest Hanabi-" Hiashi nodded "They headed to the flower shop-" Hiashi told him "The flower shop?" Gaara said as his fingers soon entwined with more pressure making his knuckle white "Yes, she's going to buy flowers for my wife-" he cleared his throat, it was feeling somewhat dry "-tomorrow will be her one year anniversary of her death. A year has pass and it's still not easy for Hanabi or Hinata-"

Gaara eyes widen "Tomorrow?" Gaara was shocked; his eyes looked at the small picture frame with a small baby, her sandy brown hair, her lovely face everything about her, even though he had never had the chance to met her he knew she was; kind, lovely, supportive. "I see-"

…

"So they got you huh?" the loud blond commented "Shut up, Hidan" the aggravated Kakuzu said 'He has my money' Deidara could keep that comment to himself "Empty handed I see huh?" Deidara mocked the green eyes man; he was quick enough no move from having a hand around his neck.

The village was growing dark, dim lights would soon covered the silent village among their eyes "Looks like we can't be in the village for some time" Kakuzu looked at Konoha one last time "When we return the Uchihas and the Hyuuga brat will pay"

Hinata sat on the coach; her legs crossed "Kuro-" her Doberman looked at her "-do you think Sasuke is alright?" he whined and barked at his brother, Kira raised his head and tilted it to the side. Hinata smiled as she stood up "I'll make dinner-" and walked towards the kitchen. Kuro and Kira took the opportunity of Hinata sleeping to check of the Uchihas.

…

A whine escaped Kuro, Kimi licked his muzzle. Yes she was staying and was going to protect her new family. Kira waited for Kuro and headed out.

Mama Kimi wasn't worried for Yuji; he was with the older Uchiha and Sasuke, neither of them smelled bad meaning they were allies not foes. Yuji really seemed to get attached to that human. The minute Sasuke had walked in with a older man that smelled like blood, not foe but his own blood, her mate Kuro and herself noticed Yuji' small round thumb tail wag. What was so special about that human?

Kira growled as both dogs walked through the village, he stopped and looked up; pass the village walls that divided the outside woods from the village. Kuro barked telling Kira to follow him, which he did all the way to the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke had closed his eyes, and began to listen to the crickets as they began to play their song, the winds scatting leaving on the ground. He recalled everything that happened with Itachi, Sai…speaking of Sai, he hadn't seen or heard from him 'Is he dead?' he asked himself, know he was stronger that he looks. Anyway 'Wonder if he's okay?'

He was recovering in a place no one knew existed or has visited before; his so called home. After Sasuke had left wounded to find Hinata, he and Shin had finished the Black Ops; to their bad luck Danzo had fled. Both Sai and Shin were now recovering, and the only person who would be able to help them was…

"So you really aren't going to tell me what happed huh?" a frustrated Pink haired girl asked "I cannot I apologize Sakura" he told her.

She finished bandaging Shin and now was finishing bandaging him "Its fine. So he's your brother?" she asked referring to Shin. Sai smiled "He is" Shin smiled "Nice to meet you Sakura" she nodded "It's nice to meet you too"

Sasuke didn't like him but still he couldn't help but wonder about the Black Ops or Ex-Black Ops, I mean he had fought against his own. He guessed that is a big no. hearing the crickets and dogs? Sasuke opened his eyes as he heard dogs barking.

"What is it?" Itachi asked the small four legged fur ball that was somewhat growling at the front door, "Someone there?" he asked fully alerted as he walked towards it, Sasuke walked down the stairs "Open it-" Itachi opened the door and Yuji wobbled his way to this father Kuro and uncle Kira.

"Hinata' Dobermans, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked ready to leave. "I don't think so, if something were wrong I'm sure they would be barking, it looks like they are just checking in."

Kuro was impressed by the intelligence of the oldest Uchiha, feeling that nothing was wrong with the humans or his pup Yuji' his own orders on checking on them were over. Kuro saw that his brother Kira was licking Yuji who was enjoying it.

Kuro looked at both Uchiha humans, specially the one known as Itachi and back at his nephew Yuji and growled. Yuji' ears immediately went down in shame; Kuro growled at Yuji because he made Hinata worry over him, Yuji was curious and followed him and knowing human boys like them, he'd blame Yuji.

He looked at the oldest Uchiha again "What?" Itachi asked Kuro, who gave him a look and growl "Look if this is about Yuji-" he bent down and petted him "-it's not his fault, curiosity killed the cat but not the dog" Kuro sat down and looked at Yuji, he couldn't stay mad at him after all he is his son.

"The Doberman sure are smart" Kuro took great pride in his intelligence. He is smarter than most dogs; he was breed to be smarter. As a young pup the human who so happen to be his master' father, lord Hiashi had trained him to protect and kill.

He didn't understand why and didn't ask (not like he can) anyway he didn't understand why lord Hiashi would train him to protect one out of two human girls he has. He'd train him to be alert to those his master would be shy or nervous around, he did.

I guess she'd been in her shell a lot and ever since, well he guessed ever since he has been with her, she'd come out. Having a lot of mates (friends) to play with have made her happier, which means he and his brothers are happy. He was most attached to Hinata, sure Kilo and Kira also followed Hinata around but they also followed their youngest master, Hanabi or stay at home and guard.

He was a 24/7 thing, well that was until he met the young female Doberman outside the village. She was pregnant with his litter of pups and he had to protect her, he was counting on Kilo and Kira. When she was do to give birth, he thought it would be safer within the barrier (wall) of the village, he'd hide a few yards away from the small shop that smelled like ramen and other delicious food, and he had to feed his mate.

It was going great; she had gone into labor and so he stood outside to watch for any unwelcome visit. Thought he was happy of being a father he was upset for failing on being with his master. She however is kind and he was hopping she wouldn't hold him for not being there with her.

A few weeks had past and well he was with his little of four and his mate. He was happy to see his pups wobble to feed when he sensed danger; he immediately stood over his mate and pups as a dog, much larger than him growled.

He didn't want to risk and put in danger his family in what he knew would be a battle. He made the first move and managed to push him out the small shack threw the hole in the door, and the battle began. He ran away from his family in order to protect them, it work the male dog had chased him and they began fighting over the role of 'top dog' he'd won but that had cost some bites and blood.

After minutes of fighting the opponent fled and with these injures there was only one person that could and would help him…and that was his master, Hinata. He headed home, Kira and Kilo weren't there but at this point he only wanted to see Hinata that is if he didn't make it.

She was happy to see him; she had kindness in her voice when she said "Hi Kuro" he felt guilty now, he hadn't been here with her but she was kind just like he had know "It's o-okay K-Kuro." However he dropped his ears as he enters "K-Kuro!" she cried and he knew why.

He was covered in blood and injured "-what h-happened?" he'd laid down and whined because he was in pain. He'd closed his eyes for a few minutes, next thing he knew he was in the home of Kuromaru, the largest extant member of their dog family and his three siblings. He was feeling better, a bit weak but defiantly better.

He was put in a room with his mate and pup. He was happy to be a father and was playing with his pups."K-Kuro-" he heard that voice, her voice. His ears stood up and he saw her, and like a baby or his case a puppy he began crying and wagging his thumb tail at her, he was in her arm. He was happy to see her, and promised he's always be with her to protect her.

He whined and come back to reality he stood up and bark, Yuji made his way over and licked his father's muzzle "I'll take him tomorrow okay?" both Kira and Kuro barked, he looked at Sasuke, nothing wrong and with this done he and his brother left.

Kira and Kuro walked down the streets and Kuro couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched "Arf" they heard the white dog familiar bark, it was their friend Akamaru with is human, the fanged boy with red fang marks on both his cheeks "Hey Kuro"

Kiba walked down Konoha, he had just come from Shino's house, they had finished the paper the same day it was assigned but, right now he didn't want to be home, Hana…a shiver ran down his spine…boyfriend was there. Akamaru whined "Yeah I still can't believe it's my English teacher Iruka who's dating my sister"

He stopped and remembered…"_Kiba I'll leave you in change I have to go_." _Hana told him, Kiba didn't even ask_ "_Okay_" _she left and Naruto smiled_ "_I think she's going on a date, Kiba_" Kiba' eyebrow twitched, "_So what? She's 21 she doesn't need permission Naru-dork_"

Sure Hana is 21 going on 22 this year but his teacher, really? He was guessing Iruka was hmm 24 good ages and all but…another shiver ran down his spine…Iruka is his teacher, well I guess this is their last year and all and he'll not see him and all still it was weird.

Akamaru walked next to his friend when he smelled the similar scent "Arf" he barked getting Kiba' attention "Hey Kuro" he smiled as they wagged their tail "Hinata!" Kuro barked and ran before she began to worry. Kiba followed him; the house was only a few blocks away.

Tenten and Neji had gone out to eat both asked Hinata to go with them, though politely she said 'no, thank you' she rather stay at home, she had been tired after a long day. As much as Tenten wanted Hinata to go with them she understood, it had been a long day for all them. She however liked spending time with Neji.

Kuro and Kira had entered through the back doggy dog "There you are" Hinata said in a cheerful voice "Food is almost ready" she told them. She turned off the stove when she heard a knock at the door 'Wonder who it could be?' Kira and Kuro didn't bark because they knew it was Akamaru' human.

She opened the door and smile "Kiba-" her eyes widen as he hugged her "I'm glad you're okay Hinata" that's right; she hadn't seen him after her return. She had spent the whole time with Tenten, her cousin Neji, Sasuke and his brother Itachi.

She had asked Sasuke to inform Shino and Kiba that she was alright. She smiled and hugged Kiba "Kiba-" she said as unwanted tears fell "I'm s-sorry I made Shino and you worry" Kiba pulled her so he could see her eyes, which by now were drowned in tears "Hey don't cry-" he looked down, he knew better than to ask 'Who took you?' he knew Hinata and he knew that she would talk when she was ready.

He grinned showing his canine like fang "I thought I'd come and visit you. It's not too late is it?" she shook her head "No I was just m-making dinner. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude on the Hyuuga dinner. Just, that when your Uchiha came over and told me that you were back home safe-" he smiled "-I wanted to see you but something come up and well I came right now"

Hinata smiled as she whipped the tears "Actually Neji and Ten are out, so if you stay-" he smiled "I'd love to have dinner with you Hina-" he also really just wanted to talk to someone. Shino, he's a quiet guy and it would be kind of weird that he would share his 'feelings' to another guy. "Thank you"

This totally beat his mother cooking! "This is really good Hina-" Kiba commented, she blushed "Thank you" she told him. She had cooked some beef and broccoli, with some rice and a sweet red bean soup. She had some extra for the dogs. Before you say anything she only fed them human food once a week and the dogs love it!

"Wished my mom' cooking was this good" he teased, somewhat. When his mom was upset, which was 80% of the day the cooked tasted bad! So if his mom Tsume isn't happy the food is crappy! "It can't be that bad" Hinata commented, Kiba grin "You haven't tried it, that's why-"

He sighed "Hina-" Hinata looked at him "Yes?" Kiba hesitated a bit "Do you-" he scratched the back of his head "umm do you mind if we talk, I mean-" she put her hand on top of his "Sure" the dogs had finished eating and were now playing in the living room, Kiba offered to help and pick up the dogs bowls, while Hinata washed Kiba and her dishes. Once done they headed into the living room.

"What is it you'd like to talk about?" he again hesitated "My sister, Hana" was something wrong? "Is something wrong with her?" Hinata with concern Kiba shook her head "No, she's fine-" she felt relieved "I'm glad" Hinata said "She's dating Mr. Umino… I mean Iruka, I don't know what to call him" he would have guessed that her eyes would grow a bit or a small 'gasp' would escape her lips but none of that happened "I'm happy for her" she said with honestly in her voice.

"Aren't you surprised?" he asked her, she slightly shook her head and then tilted a bit to the side "Should I?" Kiba wasn't frustrated at her, he was just frustrated in general "He's our teacher" he told her as if she had forgotten "I know that Kiba-" she knew where this was going "Does it bother you that your sister is dating a teacher in our school?"

Did it? "Yes! No, I don't know-" he said scratching his head "It was a shock. I mean he's a teacher!"

Hinata smiled "That doesn't mean he can't love. Kiba he's a teacher but he's human. I know that to you as well as others it may seem weird because we see him only as a teacher but look beyond that-"

Kiba took a breath and listen to her "-I'm sure he'll still treat you the same, he wouldn't be giving you any special (unnecessary) treatment only because he's dating your sister" Hinata had a point, I guess he saw him as his English teacher, I mean teachers have a life after school right? Kiba smiled "Thank you Hinata, for listening" he said. She smiled and nodded "Anytime"

It was now growing dark and Kiba stood up "I guess I should get going-" Hinata stood up and he hugged her once more "-take care Hina" of course she hugged back "Good night Kiba, bye Akamaru" the giant dog wagged his tail "Arf"

She watched them leave and she closed the door behind her, with yawned she looked at the wall clock 6:45 pm, time sure had gone buy fast and Neji had not returned home which only meant he was staying over at Tenten' house.

They sat in few of the many stairs of the public park. Stars slowly began to show in the dark sky over them. Hana eyes fell "I'm sure this is awkward for Kiba" with his hand he lifted her chin.

Dark eyes met her dark yet soft eyes and said "I-" he sighed but smiled "-I know." his thumb traced the bottom of her cheek, she closed her eyes as she felt this gentle touch "I love you-" she told him. Iruka smiled and sealed it with a kiss "I do too" he told her as he kissed her again.

"Let's go to bed" Hinata told her dogs. She opened her door and was shocked to see him "S-Sasuke?"

"I couldn't stop thinking of you-" he didn't lie there, after Kuro decided to stop and check on him he thought of Hinata and well he was restless so he had to stop by.

"How did-" she asked "I climbed the tree-" he told her as he walked towards her. She smiled and ran towards him and hugged him "I'm g-glad you're here with me-" he gently wrapped his arms around her neck "I'll always be here. I love you"

Three words; the three words every girl wants to hear…'I love you' those words made her feel special. Her smile soon faded as she knew tomorrow "Hinata is something wrong?" she was out of his embrace and walked towards her bed sitting down she said "T-tomorrow-"

Sasuke saw as she sat down on her bed "If it's about the paper, I finished it-" she looked at him "You f-finished it? Sasuke I didn't e-even-" Sasuke smiled "Its fine Hinata, you had been through a lot so the paper would have been too much" he sat next to her and asked "What's wrong?"

She looked at the picture frame. There in the picture was her mother; she was standing next to her father, Hanabi and her in the front of them. Sasuke looked to were her eyes had wondered and saw the picture frame "It that your mother?" Hinata nodded. "You sure got your beauty from her" he commented.

Sasuke looked at the picture and noticed that Hinata had gotten her fair skin from her mother as well as her dark indigo hair color. She was smiling having each of her girls to both of her sides. Hiashi had his arms crossed but you could see the happiness in his eyes, they looked happy.

He didn't know but I mean I guess…"Tomorrow will be a year that she p-passed away" Sasuke heart dropped "I'm sorry" Hinata didn't say anything "She w-was there f-for me after I t-told her I was raped. She slept with Kuro and me when I h-had nightmare." she wiped the tears that fell.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her and as much as it pained him to hear he listened, he was here for her. "She died in a car crash-" the tears re-accumulated in her eyes and fell "-it was a few day before my junior graduation" she closed her eyes and dug her face onto Sasuke chest; she brought up her legs as he hugged him "Hinata-"

After she had fallen asleep in his arm, he had to, not that he wanted, he had to let her sleep and he had to, again he didn't want to he had to leave because in just a few hour Hinata father would arrive and well he wanted to live. He would be dead if Hinata father found a guy who he hasn't heard or seen in the same bed with his daughter. It was 4 am and he had to leave.

He remembered what Hinata had asked of him after she was calmer and wasn't crying anymore "Would you like to v-visit my mother tomorrow?" he nodded, he felt honor that she asked him to go to her mother's grave and finally met her "Of course" he would go to school and turn in the paper and leave, of course letting Iruka and them know he had to visit someone special.

Arriving at the not so lonely house, Itachi and the little rascal who had misplace his keys were sleeping upstairs, he didn't even make it to his room as he fell on the sofa…sleep had beaten him.

Itachi was use to waking up around this time; 4:30 am. Why? Well when Sasuke was a baby he'd wake up to feed him and burp him, yes waking at 4:30 had been a routine and it had stuck up to today heading downstairs he saw his brother had crashed in the sofa. He got a blanket from the closet down stairs and covered him "Knowing him he'll wake up in just a few hours-"

Hinata was now up, she saw the clock and saw it was now 6:05 am, "I miss you mother" she told herself. Getting up she went to the bathroom to take a shower, Kuro and them were in the room, still sleeping but alert. Once done taking a warm shower she headed to her room to change.

She was brushing her wet hair when she heard a knock at her door "Come in" she said "Hinata?" the reflection in the mirror didn't lie, it was "Hanabi" Hinata set the brush down and ran towards her and hugged her, Hanabi hugged her back "I missed you" Hanabi smiled "I did too" Kuro, Kila and Kilo were all over her "Hey boys-" she said.

In the corner of her eyes she saw a big bundle and three bundles near her sister bed "Oh are these them" Hinata nodded "Yes. Ai is the one with the purple collar. Eiji is the one with the blue, Yuji has a red one and Keiji is the one with the green collar. Kimi is the mother of them four"

Hanabi looked at them, 'Four?' she counted out loud "One…two…three…where is the fourth puppy?" Hinata smiled "Umm my-" she wasn't going to lie "-boyfriend h-has it" she blushed. Hanabi smiled, her sister had a boyfriend "Oh Hina I'm so happy for you!" but she had to add "Let's just hope father is okay with him"

Hinata smiled "Is he-" Hanabi nodded "He's downstairs" Hinata excused herself and Hanabi nodded as he petted Kimi and played with the pups. Hinata walked downstairs and saw his father drinking his usual black cup of coffee and reading his morning paper "F-father?" he moved the paper to the side when he saw her, Hinata. He set the paper down and got up "Hinata" he was so happy to finally see her.

He was received by a hug and "Father" Hinata walked towards him and had given him a hug, Hiashi closed his eyes enjoying this moment "How was your trip?" Hinata asked as she released her father "It went well. Gaara has accepted to open a K9 training center. They have begun building the training center."

She looked at her father "Gaara?" she asked "The Kazekage" he sat back down "He's the youngest Kazekage of the five great nations"

"Father-" he heard Hanabi "-look at the puppies!" Hiashi looked at his younger daughter "They sure are cute" he said, Hanabi walked towards him one puppy at hand.

Kimi looked at the long brown haired man in front of her who was now holding Eiji "I see they have names already" Hinata nodded Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and I named them" Hinata said, yes she had said Sasuke I mean he has to know right? "Sasuke?" he raised an eyebrow.

Hinata nodded "He's-" she took a deep breath "-he's kind of my boyfriend" she looked down and waited for him to yell or something "Boyfriend huh?" Hiashi said "-I'll have to talk to that boy soon" Hinata looked at him "He's umm w-well he's coming to mother's g-grave" she said. Hiashi looked at her "Okay, I'll meet him then" Hinata smiled "Thank you"

Changing the subject Hiashi who still held Eiji said "So have they shown any personality" Hinata nodded "They have-"

"You're up-" Itachi told him "-why aren't you getting ready for school?" he asked with curiosity "I'm not going because I'm going with Hinata and her family to visit her mother grave" he said. Itachi looked down "Oh" he thought about her, about Hinata; the girl who had changed his brother for the better, and had made the thick blood between himself and Sasuke thinner.

Neji woke up and smiled as he saw Tenten sleep. Okay before you get the wrong idea, both were dressed and nothing had happen, they had both knocked out after they went to visit Lee (after dinner) and like always Lee had 'challenged' both of them to races and all that crazy Lee stuff. He didn't want to wake her up but she opened her eyes "Morning already?" he nodded "Yes"

It was now 8:30 and everyone was getting ready to leave. "Ready?" Hiashi asked her two daughters who were dressed in black. Hanabi held the flowers her and Temari had chosen back in Suna. She had some Alkali Mariposa lilies, Rose Heaths, Desert Peaches and some Desert Sunflower, simple yet pretty to the eyes. The dogs stood by the door ready as well.

"Itachi would you like to come?" he Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi was surprised that he asked him "I'm sure she would have asked you to go if you would have gone with me to see her" he saw Sasuke put on his black shoes 'So that's where he went all late about it' he nodded "Of course" he was now heading upstairs to get ready, Yuji struggling to get up the stairs but following him.

Tenten was just finished tying her hair in her usual buns "I have to say, bringing your clothes here was smart" Neji looked at her "I knew I wasn't going home" that made her blush she shook it off as Neji asked "Ready" she nodded and both walked out the door.

It was now 8:55, Hanabi still held her beautiful desert flower bouquet. Hinata just looked at her picture frame. The dogs were lying down in the back of the truck quite; they could sense the sad atmosphere.

As Hinata and they finally arrived, opening the car to the pearl Cadillac escalade "Hinata look" Hanabi said getting her attention. Hinata looked up to see…

Sasuke, Itachi with Yuji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji (of course), Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru. Ino father' Inoichi, Shikamaru' mother Yoshino and father Shikaku. Kiba' mother Tsume and sister Hana along with their wolves and Iruka. Shino' father Shibi. Chouji' father Chouza. Even Ayame and her father Teuchi, owner of Ichiraku ramen.

All their teachers were there; Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi and Guy Might.

Shinobi from her village and it seemed as though Shinobi from Suna were there as well. She recognized most of the ANBU shinobi and of course the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen all were around her mother's grave.

"Hinata" she heard his voice, tears fell "Sasuke-" she said. She didn't know what to say, this…everyone was here "The Hokage-" he stopped "He'll tell you" Sasuke looked at him…

Hiashi saw the boy with the jet black hair with her daughter and saw his eyes, he saw Hinata with such love and Joy. The same way he saw Hanako, his wife. "Hello sir-" Sasuke said stretching out his hand, Hiashi took and shook it "I'm-" what was he going to say 'I'm Hinata's boyfriend' he was sure Hinata had said 'friend' it didn't bother him but "Call me Hiashi. So you're my daughter's boyfriend huh,"

Sasuke looked at him "She told me" he looked at Hinata and back at him "We still need to talk but I want you to take care of her, do you understand?" he told him, sending goosebumps down his spine "Of course" he told Hiashi.

Hanabi had been held the flowers as they walked towards the grave, everyone moved to the side and as the Hyuuga family, which meant the dogs, (Itachi had released Yuji who happily walked back to his mother and father as well as his siblings and uncles) walked pass them the respectfully bowed their heads.

"Lord Hokage-" Hiashi spoke up "Hiashi, they are here to visit Hanako. Hanako was well loved and is still loved in your hearts. Everyone is here today in loving memory of Hanako Hyuuga. May she rest in peace" Sarutobi finished.

"May she rest in peace" everyone present said in a union. Hinata tears fell 'Do you see this mother?' she said as she looked up in the sky 'They are here to visit you'

Sasuke hugged her and comforted her. Hanabi took this opportunity to see the flowers down on her stone. "Hanabee?" she heard one of her friend's call her, she turned to see "Konohamaru" he gave her a sad yet comforting smile and hugged her "I'm here for you" he told her.

Hiashi could see that his girls are growing "You okay?" he heard, he nodded "Thank you Kurenai" a long time friend of the Hyuuga family put her hand on his shoulder "Anytime"

"We are also here in loving memory of Karura of the Desert and their third Kazekage. Our allies of Suna have joined us today in memory of our Hanako. We thank them, and both rest in peace" again everyone bowed "May both rest in peace" all of the people and shinobi who were present said in union.

Hinata who was now in Sasuke arm' saw a boy with auburn hair (somewhat reddish), she could see the loneliness. After paying their respect to Hanako and Hiashi they had left leaving only the rookies and their fathers "She was a great woman-" Hiashi thanked Shikaku and watched him leave along with Inoichi and Chouza.

Gaara stood just a few feet from where the leaf's Hokage had made his speech. He watched as shinobi left, his turquoise eyes roamed the area but stopped when he saw Hanabi standing with a bunch of dogs and a girl with long Indigo hair who was crying in a guys shoulder. He saw her open her eyes 'She's a Hyuuga?'

Kiba had offered every rookie to go to his place and just be together, Hinata thought it was a good, idea plus the dogs would get to play with the HT and Kuromaru. Everyone was there…Sasuke and Itachi of course, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino. Sai was missing but he had a reason only Sakura knew; sever injures but not death sever injuries.

Hinata was quieter than usual, everyone was that is until Lee spoke "I am grateful to have such a youthful and strong as you Hinata-" Hinata was wrapped around Sasuke arms, Itachi simple rose an eyebrow. "Thank you Lee" Ino and Sakura giggle as Kuro jumped on Lee "You are youthful too Kuro"

Night was hear, it come quicker than any other day. The day had come and gone and hid between the mountains. The Rookies had gone home after tea, a few Itachi question, well interrogation and happy laughs everyone called it a night.

Sasuke and Hinata were now sitting outside in her backyard, under the big tree. Hinata between Sasuke legs, his arms around her "I can't believe Lee challenged Kuro to a barking contest" Hinata giggled and said "That's your Lee"

Sasuke smiled "Of course Kuro won" Hinata shrugged "Lee umm he did okay" Sasuke laughed, yes he knows how to laugh "He did okay" Hinata rested her head on his shoulder "I love you Hinata" Sasuke said as he kissed the top of her head "I love you too, Sasuke" he smiled and told her "I'll always be here for you"

Hiashi watched his daughter smile and laugh with Sasuke from inside with the kitchen window that led to the back when he heard Kuro growl "I know they grow up so fast huh?" he said Kuro growled again "Okay I'll stop spying-" Hiashi smiled and petted Kuro before he took his leave upstairs. Kuro happy he head back to the living room with his pups and Kimi.

Today had been said but Hinata knew that her mother would want her and everyone to be happy and she is. She has Sasuke, her father, her sister Hanabi and very good friends. Hanako wouldn't want to see her daughter Hinata or anyone sad. Hinata smiled as she looked at the sky 'I love you mother'

Tenten and Neji were walking back to Tenten house from Kiba house, "Lee lost to Kuro, no surprise there" Neji stopped and gently grab her hand and looked at her brown eyes "I love you Tenten" with a small blush on her face that night covered she smiled "I love you Neji" and a kiss said it all.

"W-what?" she asked with a smile on her face and tears running down her face "I've always had feeling for you Ino-" the blonde hugged him "Oh Chouji!" he closed his eyes and smiled "Is that a yes?" he asked as he hugged her back? "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend!" the long haired blue eyed Ino told him.

She was now walking down the village, keeping in mind what the semi-quiet Sai had told her just after she had finished bandaging him and all three were talking among each other, of course she did most of the talking.

"_Naruto-" it was her turn for her to listen to Sai "-how do you say…has emotional feelings for you" Sakura looked down "You mean he likes me?" Sai shook his head "No. I believe he said he loves you" Sakura smiled as tears fell "Did I make you weep?" he asked concern as her closest female friend cried "They're happy tears Sai_"

"He loves me?" she smiled, thought she felt bad, I mean you could say she was somewhat of a bully with him, she admit it she's hit him a few times, and he never got upset with her, not even once. Sakura isn't the type…actually she did emotions but she tried not to. I guess she covered her feeling with punches.

"I'll have the same Ayame-" she heard his voice, looking up she saw she was just in front of Ichiraku ramen, with a smile she entered "Naruto" she said getting his attention when he saw her his smile widen "Sakura-"

He had bought her a bowl of ramen and once down he offered her to walk her home. She'd been quite enjoying the night with him. "Sakura-" all of a sudden her heart began to beat faster "Yes?" she asked

"You have a small spider on your shirt-" he leaned in closer "No. wait, it's just a small ladybug" he blew on it and the lady bug was nowhere to be seem. "Naruto-" he looked up at her "Hm?" blue eyes met green once.

Sakura smiled "Thank you" he saw her smile, which made him smile "No problem" Naruto began walking but he stopped felling Sakura' hand on his "Hm? Is something wrong Sakura?" he asked looking at her once more. She bit her lower lip "I-" she looked at him and stood in her tippy toes.

Naruto' blue eyes widen but slowly began to closed and relax, taking Sakura into an embrace he deepen the kiss, the kiss he'd been craving for years.

Hana smiled at one of her trios pushed Iruka away "I think he's jealous" Iruka looked at the wolves eyes "He's friendly" she told him with a smiled "I love you Hana" the trio whined and walked ahead leaving them alone. Hana kissed him "I know. I love you too, Iruka"

The night was filled with love. Who have thought that among themselves they would have love? She would have never thought anyone would see her more than a friend but Sasuke does. He never thought that anyone would love a jerk like him but Hinata does.

"Good to have you back, Itachi-" he bowed to his general "Good to be home general Morino"

Ibiki Morino; he is Head of Konoha Intelligence Division and Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force.

"Orochimaru is dead?" Itachi nodded, though he felt uneasy "Leader of Akatsuki; Nagato also known as Pain had killed him after he found out he had raped one of his own members and his lover and only female member of the Akatsuki, Konan"

~9 months later~

High school was done with…Iruka didn't even bother on collect it; you know the paper everyone was assigned with their week partner, anyway some if not all were relieved though some complained because they actually worked on it but that was 9 months ago, who cares.

The Rookies were now going on 19 or 20 and were now in the ANBU military. Female ninja are known as Kunoichi'. Many Kunoichi existed in the village in Konoha, thought your female rookies weren't Kunoichi in battle they were Kunoichi were medic-nin field so they would aid the fallen (injured) ANBU.

Everyone was surprise to hear that Shikamaru had made it to captain after the so called Chuunin exams, it proved that he is a great strategist, that he is three steps of the enemy. he was also know to be a Chuunin proctor, meaning he along with many other Chuunin (captains) and of course the Hokage would chose who would be eligible to become Chuunin (Captain) or Major general (Jounin).

The rookies were all surprised but proud of their now not so much of a lazy friend Shikamaru. Neji had been promoted to Major General a few months back. Hinata was happy for Shikamaru. Hinata and Tenten were happy and proud of their Neji.

The relationships of the rookies…Hinata and Sasuke relation had long been out on the open and everyone is happy for both and as well as Ino and Chouji, Neji and Tenten and of course Naruto and Sakura.

Itachi was and still is under covered as Akatsuki and is still in progress; he had to leave Konoha after reporting to his General, General Marino. Nine months had passed, though he would stop by whenever he could and report to the Hokage.

Sasuke as well as Itachi had become big brothers to Hanabi, who she seemed to really grow attached too. Neji and Sasuke still have their differences but…well their relationship had been and still is rocky from time to time.

Sasuke and Hiashi had 'the talk' a few days after the funeral. A three hour talk two of those hours were more of the things he would do if he ever did anything that would make Hinata cry. Sasuke respected that, though the mad had send goosebumps and well let's just leave it at that.

Fugaku and Mokoto had given the surprise to their boys. Itachi and Sasuke of course were surprised and annoying that they were back in Konoha. They didn't hold anything agaist their mother Mokoto, it was all taken out of Fugaku. The man thought they would forgive him for leaving them, he was wrong. They had spent three day and two nights before leaving again to Kumo.

Hiashi said his farewells to both before they left without making peace with their boys. Mokoto was disappointed yes but she knew they would come back…someday. Yes both Sasuke and Hinata were surprised to hear that their fathers knew each other and had gone to high school and collage together.

Ai along with his brothers; Yuji, Eiji and Keiji were now a little over nine months old and had done a lot of growing. "You are the next generations of fine Dobermans" Hiashi told them and they sat in front him, ears erect they wagged their tails.

The pups were old enough to be given away, thought they would be use as K9. Speaking of which, in a few more months the center in Suna would open. Anyway back to the dogs, Yuji now belonged to Itachi.

Hinata had giving Yuji to Itachi and he was out of words, he had grown to the little mucking who had lost Sasuke' keys when he was little. Eiji was given to both Tenten and Neji. Tenten was happy to have a dog of his own.

Last but not least Keiji was given to Sasuke as a three month anniversary present and when she heard he too was now a Major general. Now he could say he own a dog of his own, well two with Itachi in his undercover mission with Akatsuki he has to take care of Yuji.

Which he didn't mind he would visit Hinata daily so the dogs went with him as well, keeping Ai and of course their Kimi, Kuro and their uncles some company.

Sasuke walked back from the Hokage' tower, time wasn't really with him; he still couldn't believe Itachi was an ANBU…

"_I don't understand you Itachi" Itachi knew what this was going to lead to "If you're an ANBU-" so he cut him off "I cannot talk to you about this right now, everything will be explained when the time is right"_

_Sasuke gripped the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white "When? When Hidan gets Hinata again, is that when you're going to tell me!" Itachi looked at his brother's ghost knuckles and said "When Captain Hatake_-"

Okay yeah you know what happened next…skip all that. After reporting to the Hokage and before he left him and Sasuke had a talk "I am an ANBU. I'm undercover. Orochimaru had plans with an organization to destroy Konoha" Sasuke just looked at his brother 'Destroy Konoha?'

Sasuke never did like that bastard of a snake but hearing that Pain had killed Orochimaru after he couldn't contain himself with Konan. Itachi had found out from Konan herself after that Orochimaru was no more.

Itachi eyes had sadden "Konan had shut herself away after that-" his jaw had clenched, I guess he felt bad for Konan and after hearing that Hidan had done the same to Hinata…"I guess he cares" he said to himself.

He sighed; the day was going by fast and his last mission sure had taken a toll on him. He was coming from the Hokage' tower after reporting this team mission, he clenched his hand 'Orochimaru!' anger boiled inside him but he smiled as he saw her sitting under the cherry blossom tree with her beloved dogs.

"Hina-" lavender eyes met dark ones "Sasuke-" she stood up, a light blush on her face "-welcome back" she said smile on his face he walked towards her and hugged her…"I've missed you" he whispered in her ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck, sending warm goosebumps down her spine.

"I've missed you too-" she told him "Arf" Kuro barked "Oh hey Kuro" Sasuke told him "Yuji and Eiji have they been behaving?" she asked him. Sasuke looked at both his dogs "Yeah-" he smiled "-they have" Sasuke held on to her "I bet you're tired" she said told him

He smiled "A bit" he confessed to her the mission of escorting some old drunk to his village seemed simple as 1, 2, 3 but no. Guess he was more important since some Zabuza guy tried to kill him…but right now he really didn't want to talk about mission, he just wanted to be with the girl he loves; Hinata Hyuuga.

"I made some riceballs-" Hinata stuttering had vanished; I mean nine months dating Sasuke had changed that for the better. "How about we go out-" she shook her head "You need to rest-" sure he was exhausted but being with Hinata is so much better than being in bed; hm on second thought being in bed with her doesn't sound that bad either…

Okay let's talk about food; with some missions that had last almost two month they would rarely eat at home, usually they would go out. Even eat at one of the rookie's house, invited of course but them alone not so much…he smiled "I'll be fine?" she smiled "You owe me one, Sasuke"

"Huh?" she smiled knowing he'd gotten him. "When I kind of kicked you out, I mean after you kissed me" a blush appeared "-Neji appeared and well I am a bad liar so I had to cut onions and well I had made dinner but you didn't I mean couldn't stay"

He smirked 'Right' he thought "I remember-" he told her "You kicked me out-" she bit her lip "Sorry-" she smiled as she hugged him.

"_I d-didn't mean to k-kick you out. I'm s-sorry Sasuke_." She really was "_No, I should be the one that is sorry Hina_-" _what else could he say? He really was sorry_.

"_I just can't control myself when I'm around you Hinata_" _which wasn't a lie. He'd kissed her and he'll probably want to do it again and again but he would have to resist himself, he didn't want to bring back pain back to her._

"_Y-you p-p-promise_?" _He looked at her with curiosity_ "-_that n-next t-time you'll s-stay f-for dinner_?"

"_I promise_" _he nodded, which made smiled. He grinned at her._

"Right-" he said, her smile never left her face "So then dinner?" he smiled and kissed her forehead "Yeah" they walked inside "The house sure is quite without father or Hanabi"

This is why he didn't want to go to the mission, knowing Hinata was alone, Hiashi and Hanabi once again had left to Suna. Some last minutes things for the K9 training center.

"When will they be back?" he asked her, "I think tomorrow." he smirked "What?" she asked him "-so that means I could sleep over?" she blushed "You'll have the coach" she told him "Hm"

Once inside Hinata took out some rice balls she had made earlier "I stuffed them with tomatoes-"

Hinata sure is one of a kind, great cook, she's good with both animals and little kids "Thanks you" she didn't even bother on reheating them; Sasuke said he likes them cold.

Once done, he offered to do the dishes and after that they both heading to the living room "Want to watch a movie?" Hinata asked him "Sure, it okay if I shower first?" she nodded.

He'd packed extra clothes and well the necessary things for a mission that would last at least 3 days or so. He kissed her before leaving to the downstairs bathroom. He let the cold water hit his back, his muscles flexed as he rubbed his neck. The cold water sure fell good, his day had been hell…but after seeing Hinata…made everything better.

He heard his phone vibrate but didn't even bother on answering. Once he finished he put in his black pants not bothering to put on his shirt he ruffled his hair, letting the water droplets fall down his angelic face down to his shoulders and his back that flexed as the cool droplets made contact with his skin.

He put his uniform in the bag and into his bag, leaving the bathroom the way it was when he entered he slept outside. Sasuke couldn't help himself and looked at Hinata. Hinata had changed for the better and well changing meant clothes wise as well, sure she would wear her XXL sweaters but under that…she'd wear a long or short sleeve shirt that hugged her perfect body.

'Control yourself, damn it' he thought, his eyes fell to her…perfect backside and you know what behind you? Your butt! NOT yours, Hinata' (perfect butt) as well as perfect shaped legs.

Standing back up from her crouching position after she grabbed the movie and looked at Sasuke and smiled, he of course smiled back with a blush, I mean he was half naked but asked "Are you okay?" he shook his mean and took deep breaths "Yeah" he lied, he wasn't I mean he's a man, he has NEEDS but he loves Hinata, so he'd wait until she is ready.

He sat on the couch, Hinata walked towards him "Better?" she asked, he knew she was referring to being exhausted from his mission "The shower relaxed me a bit" she smile again "I'm glad" she sat next to him in the two seat couch.

They heard growling and Hinata looked over Sasuke broad shoulder and smiled seeing Kuro and Yuji tug-a-war with a lavender blanket "For us?-" she asked him he barked at Yuji who released it. Smiling she took it and put it over both herself and Sasuke. Sasuke pulled her on top of him, so pretty much she was sitting on top of him.

He didn't mind she is very light. He kept one of his arm around her waist so she wouldn't slid down and fall, "What movie are we watching?" he asked "50 first dates" she said pressing the play button. Hinata felt the warm of his bare chest on her shoulder.

"_Can I have one last first kiss_?" (From 50 first dates) Hinata dug her head on his chest "Hinata?" Sasuke asked "This-" he couldn't hear what he was saying. He gently pulled her face off his chest "You're crying?" she smiled "This part always makes me cry" she confessed as she once more dug her face into his chest, this time being of embarrassment.

"Sasuke?" he looked down at her after she pulled her face off his chest "Hm?" he said to her "Would you make me fall in love for you over and over if-" he didn't think twice for that he had or wanted to say he nodded and said "I'd do anything to make you fall in love with me hundred times if I have too"

Hinata smiled and kissed him. Sasuke leaned forward and deepened the kiss, his tongue wanted entrance and he won which made her moan; hearing that Kuro lifted his head and growled, they parted "I'm not hurting her Kuro" Hinata blushed to Kuro' reaction, lately he'd been doing that, growling at whenever they well…moaned in pressure.

"Want to watch another movie-" Sasuke looked at her, he didn't mind another movie or three or five but he wanted something else, something in 3D. However ne nodded after all he does enjoy her company, he saw her eyes on him "-you should probably rest though."

He smiled and whispered into her ear "You need your rest as well-" he told her. Having her on top of her, he picked her up, bride style "Sasuke!" she said surprised as she held on to him "I won't drop you, unless you want me too" he smiled "No!" she told me "Then I won't" he answered.

Kuro saw both leave and didn't follow, he didn't need too all he did was pull the blanket off. He and his family stayed back, Yuji and Eiji playing with both Kira and Kilo. Sasuke walked up the stairs, luckily Kuro had pulled the blanket off, and she didn't want Sasuke tripping over it as he walked up the stairs.

"I Love you Hina-" he told her she smiled at this words "I love you too" he opened the door, holding to Hinata with only one arm. Once he had successfully opened it, he entered her room and walked towards the bed "You can put me down-" she smiled and he nodded, she felt the softness of her mattress and blankets.

Now what? Where did this lean to? Hinata heart was beating like crazy. Sasuke smiled and bent down, he kissed her and Hinata responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down. She was now lying on her back, both breathing somewhat hard after the kiss. Sasuke supported himself with both his arms he looked down at her. he moved her up so her head was resting on her pillow.

"S-Sasuke" she stuttered, which only meant she was nervous. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do Hina-" she blushed and looked at him "I-" curse this nerves of her "-but I…I want to be your first-" he blink in surprise.

Surprised, well whatever! Yeah he's virgin but not for the reasons you think! He had girl before but never has he had sex with them. His mother and Itachi raised him better than being a sex machine.

"If you ever get a girl pregnant you better know how to change a dirty diaper, this doesn't mean that you should get a girl pregnant!" he mentally shook his head. "Don't go around having sex with every girl, do you understand?" Itachi was worse than his mom "Having sex and losing your virginity is like losing and finding a toy!-"

He looked at Hinata "Never have the birds and the bees talk with Itachi" Hinata looked at him "Hm?" he smiled "Nothing-" his facial expression then changed "Hinata are-" he wanted to but if she wasn't ready "I love you and all but-" Hinata smiled "Thank you for waiting for me, Sasuke."

With that she pulled him and kissed him. He left kisses trailing from her jaw line down her neck and to her collarbone; his hands caressed her body in the most gentle of ways. Hinata felt his gentle touch.

"Sasuke-" she said almost out of breath her long dark blue (Indigo) tresses sprawled onto the pillow below her head as she arched a little while moaning his name with every touch of his rough but gentle hands.

Sasuke felt the zipper of her sweater and began to unzip it "Hinata" he said as he kissed her collarbone and began to trace up again. The sweater revealed a porcelain body that was being covered by a beige color shirt, he looked at her, smiling she nodded.

He felt bottom gem of her shirt and with one hand he began pulling it up. He loved her so much! She'd change him for the better! He and Itachi had begun to talk again, because of her. He has many good friends because of her. Sai…he was accepted of his past because of her. Hinata truly is one of a kind.

He'd gotten her shirt of, exposing her white bra. Hinata face was red as a tomato but she smiled.

"Hinata are you sure?" he asked once more to make sure he wasn't forcing her "Yes, I want too." she said.

Sasuke nodded "Okay. I love you" Hinata told him that she loved him too. Her kisses began to do something more than send goosebumps down his half naked body. He began to take his pants, she smiled and nibbled on his earlobe "H-Hinata" he didn't mean to stutter but that was…well that was a weak spot.

She giggled "You stuttered" revenge is sweet because he kissed her and made his way down to her collarbone and sucked on it making her moan his name "S-S-Sasuke" he kissed her soft lips "You stuttered too" Hinata pulled him down and kissed him, his tough once again fought to enter, which it did and their tongues fought for dominance.

Victory! Sasuke had taken his pants off and was now in the process of taking Hinata' to his surprised she helped, which made it easier for both. She exposed white panties and he exposed black boxers. 'Ying and Yang' he really didn't want to give the definition, so look it up! "You're so beautiful"

Two souls became one that night.

"I'm sorry I hurt you-" he whispered in her ear. And he was, entering her was painful for her "Its fine. I love you" she told her.

After he was inside…making love was the most beautiful thing for both. She was now asleep; he wasn't tired of watching her sleep. Her chest rose with the rhythm of her breathing. He touched her cheek "I love you" he closed his eyes, falling asleep next to her.

*Vibrate sounds* he was a light sleeper, hearing he phone vibrate he got up gently so he wouldn't disturb Hinata, he put on his boxers and pants and he dug threw his right front pocket. It was a number he didn't recognize. Probably the loser Naruto changed his number again.

"What do you want?" he answered. "My my, Sssasuke-" that voice! "It'sss been long hasn't it?" he looked back at Hinata, opening the door and closing it behind him he headed downstairs.

"Orochimaru!" he said "Glad you remember me Sssasuke" no it couldn't be! It was Orochimaru! The Hokage was right

"What do-" he didn't even finish "Sssimple, I want you" Sasuke' anger boil. He heard his sinister laugh that sent chills down his spine "You wouldn't want your preciousss mother to get hurt, would you?" No, he was bluffing. He didn't have "S-Sasuke, don't listen o him!-" that was her! His mother!

"Mom!" Sasuke yelled "You sssee." Orochimaru said "I'm not playing gamesss. You are already fatherless. You wouldn't want your mother to die!" His world had just stopped. 'Fatherless?' had he killed…he heard his mother again "He killed your father!" he was crying.

'Did he just say?' he heard Orochimaru laugh "He was a fighter!"

"I'm ganna kill you" he said, tears fell. He never got along with Fugaku and now Fugaku…no, he couldn't be dead.

"I almossst forgot, your beautiful girlfriend Hinata-" his eyes widen "Sssurprise that I know about your lover, Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Don't mess with her or my mom!" he snapped. Kuro ears went up as he and his family ran upstairs "Hinata is ssso beautiful when she isss asleep" he was up there! He was upstairs "Hinata!" he ran upstairs and cold wind hit him. He saw the window open. Kuro and them got up and the bed and stood in their alert mode.

"Stay with her!" he said heading down stairs. How was he here and where ever he was? He put his phone to his ear "Three way call, I know you're curious" he laughed. "What's up Sasuke!" he heard his voice "Hidan!"

"Hang up Hidan" Orochimaru ordered him. Now it was only Orochimaru and Sasuke "Your village sure is full of loved ones isn't it?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked "Leave the village and join me"

"I'll be waiting for your anssswer" then he hung up. Orochimaru was watching Hinata, everyone! He ran back upstairs and looked at her, at Hinata. She was sound asleep, his heart ached "The Hokage was right-"

"_Zabuza Momochi was working under Gato' orders to kill Tazuna" Sarutobi let his smoke disappear in the air before he said "I see" not the he didn't want to be there, he had to go see her "Is that all Lord Hokage?"_

"_Sasuke-" Sarutobi said "Yes?" he looked at one of Konoha' fine ANBU and said "Orochimaru is alive-"_

"_What?" He'd shaken his head "Itachi, he killed Orochimaru"_

"_I'm afraid he didn't, seems thought a medic-nin managed to revive him." before Sasuke asked he said "It is unknown who. Sasuke, Orochimaru and I were student and teacher once; I know Orochimaru will be back in Konoha when he is better-"_

"_I'm not following, Lord Hokage" Sasuke told him "You are the only one who can do this mission-"_

_Sasuke heart fell as he nodded._

~End of flashback~

"I have to leave Konoha as a missing-nin (Rough ANBU) and join Orochimaru" He redialed the number "Ssso?" he heard his voice "When?" he asked the snake man "Tonight. Meet me by gate fifteen in the forest of death"

Sarutobi looked out his window "Your mission has started, Sasuke"

He grabbed his belongings "Eiji-" he said. Eiji stood next to him "You aren't staying?" he asked his beloved mutt. He saw Kimi and Kuro whine, his brother Yuji and sister Ai as well as Kira and Kilo "-Im sorry Kuro-" Kuro tilted his head "I won't let Eiji get hurt. Please promise me you'll protect Hinata?"

Kuro gave him a paw "Thank you" he took out his head protector and took out a piece of paper…

Kissing her forehead he told her "I'm sorry Hinata. I love you…" he didn't look back as he opened the door Eiji walked in front of him as Sasuke closed the door behind him. Leaving the person he loves most behind…

~THE END~

35 PAGES LONG! 17,112 WORDS!

**I would like to thank…Saki-Hime.**** Artemis Of The Golden Distaff. WillieNelson06. WHITElady043. iHeartKitKats. HiN4 cH4n. in your dreams as well. chakira16. Evil Taco Overlordxp. **

**AkaruiGekkou. Baby-Gal'101. Little-ray-of-Friggin-Sunshine. Fay of the ink and the paper. SuperCuteTomomi. Storm0Wolf. MinightThief15. SarcasticScript. HinawithLove. DisneyGirl9898 and pandas'n'kisses. Pokemonprestige. Narufanaticgirl. Lonely soul 101. PeaceForEternity. mangafreak11. scarecrowscreams.**

**N3Mo. AsiansPwnDeWorld66. lovie345. Baby Gal' 101. Hinata-Hime-Starz. Kamoki-Hygerioshi. autum16. Littlewitch88. Ai Dreams. Always Elements. Nova Trust. Wyvernhail, JessicaRoselyn. Mikohoshina. SasuNarulover49. Sofya 94. Kazuhiko . SasuHina4evr. lover9. evil-x-love.**

**This people are ONLY to this story…there are many others who have added me to their favorite author so thank you to ALL of YOU!**


End file.
